<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding the right fit (more than just business) by olicityxbett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246712">finding the right fit (more than just business)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityxbett/pseuds/olicityxbett'>olicityxbett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mayor - Freeform, Power Couple, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityxbett/pseuds/olicityxbett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Oliver Queen gets the chance to partner up with CEO Felicity Smoak of Smoak Technologies to benefit the city. William, Oliver's son and Felicity's biggest fan, seems have a different partnership in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure if I will be making this a 3 part story or a 5 part story. So we will see. 5 is the most I will go with this. <br/>This story is for Anna! Thank you for being a friend and being so encouraging to me! Kisses!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry I’m late. It couldn’t be helped,” Oliver Queen, came in, not making eye contact with anyone as he unbuttoned his jacket, taking a seat at the head of the table.</p>
<p>“William?” Deputy Mayor, Quentin Lance whispered over to the young man, fully aware of all the eyes on them.</p>
<p>Oliver nodded.</p>
<p>All except one.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room knew the routine of their mayor being late, but they weren’t sure how their guest was going to take the tardiness.</p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing I have read up on the reputation Mayor Handsome has on being late,” Oliver turned his attention to a lady in a red business suit standing at the end of the long table. She was bent over the table, typing away on her tablet, not aware of how everyone’s eyes quickly had turned to her. Her head leaned down hid her face from view of Oliver. He can only imagine the beauty that was on it just by the sound of her voice. It was soft and smooth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Miss —??” Oliver placed his hands on the table, Mayor mode taking over.</p>
<p>Mayor ‘Handsome’ Queen was a nickname he was “<em>graced</em>” with from his early days of campaigning. He knew that no one believed he could do this job. Sometimes he even wonders how he could do it, but he has. Not to boast, but he was pretty damn good at it. Star City needed a mayor that would fight for it’s citizens, someone who not only wanted the city to succeed but more importantly, the people in it. Oliver Queen had a good heart that was available for the people of this city, despite it being hidden and protected from everyone else in his day to day life. He did have one exception.</p>
<p>William Clayton-Queen was his thirteen year old boy. During his senior year of high school, Oliver had gotten his (rather short time) girlfriend Samantha pregnant. Things didn’t work out between them but that didn’t stop them from remaining really great friends. They worked as perfect teammates parenting William, up until she passed away. Five years ago Samantha was diagnosed with cancer. A cancer that ultimately claimed her two years later.</p>
<p>Now it was just Oliver and William.</p>
<p>“Smoak,” She pushed her rectangle framed glasses up on her nose by the edge, still typing away, “Felicity Smoak. CEO of Smoak Technologies. Reason why we are here in this meeting Mayor Queen.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the power cell.” Oliver said, waiting to see if Felicity would ever look up, “Now you said you wanted to expand your technologies personally into the east side of the country. Now correct me if I am wrong but people world wide are able to purchase your various technologies for themselves. What makes this special?”</p>
<p>Felicity stood up and walked over to a projector display, adjusting it to the middle of the wall, in perfect view for everyone to look at, “Because, this isn’t just any product people can buy online. This is one of it’s kind. I am planting roots for my new labs in Star City. My power cell will be manufactured here and will be available to Star City before any other part of the country.”</p>
<p>Felicity walked over to the wall, hitting the lights as she turned on the over head projector. She walked back next to the screen, the light of the projector blinding her to anything behind it.</p>
<p>Blinding her to Oliver.</p>
<p>For Oliver it just singled her out. The mixed colors that came out of the projector onto her danced beautifully on her skin. She was beautiful, just like he imagined she would be.</p>
<p>“If we take in your power cell, how would it benefit Star City?”</p>
<p>Felicity started the presentation, only ever stopping to answer any questions that came up. She heard from many people at the table during her presentation, but there was one person she didn’t hear from again after she started. The one person she needed to hear from— Mayor Queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…It’s one hundred percent recyclable. It has been powering this entire presentation and for the last few months it has been powering my entire new lab building.”</p>
<p>There was an applause along with people commenting to one another on how it could benefit Star City. A voice brought everyone to silence.</p>
<p>“Well, based on the tables reaction, I can see that your technology is impressive. Give me a day to speak to my colleagues and we can go over things in detail.”</p>
<p>Noting that the meeting was done, everyone around the table started getting up, making their way out the door. Felicity started packing up her belongings, getting praises from the ones leaving. She turned off the projector as someone turned the lights back on. Bringing the rest of the room into view.</p>
<p>Movement started to fade in the background, leaving Felicity to believe she was alone in the room.</p>
<p>“That was quite a presentation.” Oliver walked up buttoning his jacket again.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I guess you can say I am very passionate about this,” Felicity put things into her rolling briefcase, zipping it up. She grabbed the handle, pulling it up to it’s height and finally looked up.</p>
<p>She was taken back by the man that stood before her. He was nothing like she saw in the pictures and that was saying something to his benefit. His eyes, she noticed right away, were much bluer in person. Eyes that can hypnotize just about anyone that dare looked at them. The stubble on his face was just the perfect amount. Nothing too long but nothing too short that made his face look dirty.</p>
<p>Something else Felicity noticed was just how tall the man was. Even in her heels she fell short to just above his chin. Don’t even get her started on how big that man looked in general. It was no wonder to her as to why the media had named him Mayor Handsome.</p>
<p>“I just want to apologize again for my being late today. It really was something that couldn’t be prevented and it needed my attention right away.” Oliver looked down at the blue eyed beauty.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see her eyes earlier because the light from the projector just glared off her glasses. Something inside him just knew that he would regret if he didn’t have a look at them personally before leaving. When he was told that there was interest by a big tech company to generate the city with something called a power cell, he, like everyone else, was skeptical about whether or not it could actually work. Truth was, because the majority of the presentation Oliver was paying more attention to her beauty than the actual facts given out, he was still skeptical.</p>
<p>“Well, like I said, I came prepared. Pushed back my schedule about forty five minutes.” Felicity gripped her hand tightly around the handle of her bag, “Which reminds me, I should get going or I will be late for the next item on my schedule.” She smiled and made her way to the door.</p>
<p>“I will be looking forward to our next meeting, Miss Smoak,” Oliver caught one more glimpse of her eyes before they turned away for the final time, going out the door.</p>
<p>He couldn’t put it together but something about her woke something up inside of him. For the first time in a long time he rubbed his fingers together, not of nervousness but anxiously. Anxious to see her again.</p>
<p>Felicity Smoak had definitely made an impression on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about Felicity Smoak all day. After she left he went back to his office and looked her up. Finding his way into Smoak Technologies website, he sat starring at a photo of her in the “About the CEO” page. It spoke of the basics for people to be interest in her products, but Oliver wanted to know more than that. He wanted to know the things that weren’t on the page. What her favorite movie was? Her favorite song, her favorite color, her favorite activity. He wanted to know about the woman and not the product she sold.</p>
<p>Walking into his loft apartment, Oliver took his jacket off placing it on the coat rack.</p>
<p>“Dad! Is it true?!” William came from his room into the living room full speed ahead, excitement on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy, slow down there. Where is my ‘Hello, Dad. How are you today, Dad? Thank you for talking my teacher from putting me in detention today, Dad.’?” Oliver started to pull his neck tie down, un-doing it. Tossing his keys into the bowl on the entrance door table.</p>
<p>William pushed his lips together, hoping his father had forgotten about him trying to correct his science teacher on a formula she was sure she was right about, “Yeah, I probably should have just kept my mouth shut, but you and mom always told me to stand up for what is right. That formula was <em>not</em> right.” William sat on the counter stool as his dad walked to the refrigerator, grabbing two water bottles.</p>
<p>“She is still your teacher. How about some respect?” He placed the second water bottle in front of William, “On the other hand, I’m proud of you for catching that and standing your ground. Just don’t have me try to save you from it again though.”</p>
<p>William chuckled at his dad, almost forgetting about his excitement from earlier, “So how was work?”</p>
<p>“When are you so interested in my job? I thought I was just another politician?”</p>
<p>“I have always been interested in your job, Dad.” William’s voice heightened as he tried to convince his dad of the fact, "I mean, you do great work for the city. You are doing the new police reform, you are putting away drug dealers like Ricardo Diaz, the whole thing with the power cell, Thanksgiving charity drive you do every year to help family’s in need, and the —“ William would have kept rambling trying to cover up his true interest but he should have known better. His dad was always rather a perceptive person and William could never get away with anything.</p>
<p>“And there it is. The power cell.” Oliver took a chug from his water bottle, leaning back against the counter, “Didn’t your grandparents buy you something from Smoak Tech for your birthday this year?”</p>
<p>“Yes! It was the security system for my laptop! I had only been saving for that for two years! Have you met her yet? Felicity Smoak?!” William stood up on the stools bars, lifting himself up on the counter, “Can I meet her?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have met her. I only spoke to her briefly and we have another meeting soon.” Oliver walked over to the sink and started washing his hands, “As for meeting her… we will see. Now go finish up your homework, dinner should be ready in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I just hope you know you are in the presence of a tech <em>goddess</em>!” The young Clayton-Queen grabbed his water bottle and went off to his room, leaving his father in deep thought about a certain blonde he met earlier that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, What do you think about that power cell idea?” Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance asked as he sat down on the chair opposite Oliver.</p>
<p>“Well, I think it is something worth trying out. If Miss Smoak is right then we won’t need to have as much power generators and that will lead to less fuel being burned as well,” Oliver laced his fingers over his belly, leaning back in his desk chair, swaying side to side casually, “Ultimately, it will lead to better living for our citizens. Creates less smog and that is better air quality for everyone living here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and is that your analysis or William’s?” Lance asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>Besides being Deputy Mayor, Quentin Lance was also a long time family friend to Oliver. Growing up Oliver was friends with his daughters, and if Oliver was being honest he always looked at Quentin as a father figure. Out of everyone in his life Quentin knew how much he has changed over the years and knew him better than he knew himself.</p>
<p>For Oliver, Quentin was family. He was the only parent figure he had left and they both knew that. They didn’t speak on it but they knew it.</p>
<p>William knew too. There has been a few slip of the tongue moments and called Quentin ‘grandpa’ in the past. The adults just let it happen and let William decide how he wanted to view Quentin as and truth be told it was a moment neither adult would ever forget.</p>
<p>They both loved the idea of Quentin being grandpa to William.</p>
<p>“William.” Oliver nodded out, giving up the act. William, as everyone observed from a very young age, was way smarter than anyone could have ever imagined. </p>
<p>Neither Oliver or Samantha knee where it came from. Oliver was never that great at school and although Samantha wasn’t a bad student, she knew she wasn’t prodigy level either.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, He is a super fan of one Felicity Smoak?”</p>
<p>“Apparently her biggest fan. He has been talking about her non-stop since I got home from work yesterday.” Oliver chuckled about how much his son was driving him crazy about the woman, “I mean, he does have good points about the power cell and he would also disown me if I pass on the opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I will see if she has the afternoon cleared and ask her to come down.” Quentin got up and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“Actually, Quentin I would go to her. Let me know if that is possible.” Oliver scooted up to his desk and started back to work after his friend walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver walked in to the lab, smiling at an assistant, thanking her for escorting him to where Miss Smoak had been keeping herself busy. His eyes wondered about looking at all the tech equipment, some lights flickering, others sounds going off. For a moment it almost reminded him of William’s bedroom and all the crazy things he works on. Some things never making it off the vision board. Other things just being tossed to the side after not being able to work the way he imagined it, but most times they really worked.</p>
<p>When William was five he had made a helmet for himself that lit up. Sure it was an arts and crafts project made out of cardboard and other things laying around but for a kid his age it was really darn impressive. That was the moment Oliver knew William was special. The helmet is now beautifully displayed in the living room.</p>
<p>Oliver motioned for his security detail to wait by the door as he stepped forward into the room, walking down an isle of tall machines. As he approached the end, he was brought to a large table with wires and tools scattered about it. Felicity was standing there, her eyes focused on screwing something into the device in her hand.</p>
<p>He stood there just looking in awe of the sight he had in front of him. There was something about the way her eyes burrowed in together as she focused on her work. She had no clue he was there, he knew that after about ten seconds. She was focused and there was no room for distractions, much like in the presentation.</p>
<p>She was lost in her own little world.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He simply said.</p>
<p>Felicity yelped and jumped in her seat, dropping the things in her hand on the table. One of her hands instinctively went to her chest over her heart as the other gripped onto the edge of the table, stabling herself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Oliver approached the desk, opposite Felicity, “You working on something?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a home security system.” He looked down at the table with all the wires and equipment scattered about. The table looking more of a junkyard than a security system , “It’s a work in progress.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.”</p>
<p>Felicity stood up wiping her hands on a towel, “What can I do for you Mayor Queen?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you could show me more on your power cell. I am a very hands on, seeing is believing type of person.” He moved some wires around, looking at them for a second.</p>
<p>“Well, right this way.” Felicity walked passed him, walking down the aisle of machines again. She slowed when she saw two men on either side of the door, “Friends of yours?”</p>
<p>“I have stalkers.” Oliver jokes, catching up to her steps, “My security detail. I am not allowed anywhere outside of City Hall without them.”</p>
<p>“Must feel like a prison having to be followed around like that all the time.” Felicity said walking passed the machines to the other side, “Not being able to have alone time or privacy with anyone.”</p>
<p>“It was hard at first, but after a while I got use to it. Other’s not so much,” Oliver stood to the side watching Felicity walk around the room, setting things up, before planting herself in front of a computer, typing away effortlessly.</p>
<p>“Oh? Your wife?” Felicity paused looking at him to say, “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask. That’s personal.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.” He put his hand up to indicate it was fine, “I don’t have anyone. It’s just me and my son.”</p>
<p>“You have a son?” Felicity knew this from her own little social media digging she did on him, but decided not to know.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. He’s a stubborn, smart teenager. A perfect mix of me and his mother.” He said, noting the way Felicity’s eyes dropped back to the screen.</p>
<p>“Well, here it is. Let me talk you through the statistics I have before my company was powered by the cell and after the power cell.” Felicity shifted the computer for Oliver to view. Oliver walked over taking a seat next to her, watching the monitor.</p>
<p>For the next hour Felicity explained detail for detail how the power cell works and the changes she is making to the power cell in order to power an entire city compared to one own building. There was questions Oliver asked in benefits for the citizens of the city that Felicity gladly answered. More and more Oliver was liking the idea of testing the cell and going into further business with Smoak Tech.</p>
<p>More and more Oliver was liking the idea of working with Felicity Smoak.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but notice the entire time that she was a beautiful woman. He noticed from the last time he saw her, but now really watching her in her own environment was a different experience. She was a little more laid back here, in jeans and a striped long sleeve shirt and plain black shoes, simple but radiant. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail he was able to see more of the beauty on her face. Her perfect jawline, her adorable ears and much to his surprise an industrial piercing on her right ear. Something he missed because the last time he saw her her hair was down in lovely waves.</p>
<p>Up or down, she was beautiful either way.</p>
<p>“I know I have already said this building and everything in it is already being powered by it, but if you’d like I can take one to city hall, connect it there for a demonstration.” Felicity turned her chair facing him.</p>
<p>“I think that would great. I believe with everything you have shown me to day has got my attention enough to want to continue this partnership,” Oliver smiled over at Felicity as she jumped with happiness in her seat.</p>
<p>They got interrupted as one of the bodyguards that walked over, whispering in Oliver’s ear. He dropped his head and nodded.</p>
<p>“Bring him in.” Oliver looked over at Felicity, “I’m sorry about this, but it seems my son found out where I am and conned his way into getting brought over here.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she looked over as a the same body guard walked back in with a young boy and an additional bodyguard, tall, dark, broad and extremely intimidating.</p>
<p>“William, what are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be home with Raisa?”</p>
<p>“I asked Mr. Diggle when you were going to be home today and when he said you had a meeting here and I begged him to bring me here.” William said gripping a book in his hand, “I think I annoyed him so much he broke.”</p>
<p>Oliver looked over at the bodyguard that walked in, raising an eyebrow communicating ‘really?’ with them. Diggle, with his hands held in front of him, shrugged.</p>
<p>“We are going to have a long talk about manipulating Mr. Diggle to do what you want— <em>again</em>.” He placed a hand on William’s shoulder, turning to Felicity, “Miss Smoak, this is my son, William. William this is—“</p>
<p>“Felicity Megan Smoak. CEO of Smoak Technologies since 2015. MIT Class of ’09. You have been building computers since you were nine. I am a really big fan of work.” William babbled out, a smile growing with every word he spoke. His eyes seemed to stop blinking, believing that if he did his idol would disappear.</p>
<p>Felicity giggled, smiling, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you William. I wish I could say I know more than that.” She shook his shaking hand.</p>
<p>“It has come to my attention that my son is your biggest fan. If I am being honest I knew very little about you and your company before we met but he knows just about everything,” Oliver spoke pridefully over his son, “He has been talking about you non-stop. He himself is a kid genius.”</p>
<p>“Daaad!” William blushed, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Maybe one day you can show me some of that genius of yours. I remember those years as my brightest ones yet.” Felicity crossed her arms, smiling at the young genius.</p>
<p>“Maybe, one day.” Oliver said then looked down at William, “I think we should go, buddy and let Miss Smoak work.”</p>
<p>“It was really great meeting you Miss Smoak. The highlight of my life.” William smiled wide before turning on his heels walking out.</p>
<p>“He seems like such a great kid.” Felicity looking in the direction William walked out then back at him, “You have done a great job.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. He really is a great kid and smart. Sometimes it scares me how smart.” Oliver buttoned his suit back up, reaching his hand out for hers, “Until next time, Miss Smoak.”</p>
<p>Felicity shook his hand as she locked eyes with him. They both took in that moment together to just be there. The two of them.</p>
<p>“Until next time, Mayor Queen.” She bit her lip, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Innocient flirting doesn't go unnoticed. Two separate runs come together and ends with a family dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone. Thank you for holding on &amp; being patient! I was going to release this sooner but with everything going on it didn’t feel right. The fight still isn’t over so please use your voices because it matters! #BlackLivesMatter </p><p>ps. I hope this update brings a smile to everyone’s face!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s two weeks later and Oliver and Felicity have only seen each other on a couple other occasions. A few times were at city hall, with everyone there around them. Not that it would have stopped them from staring at one another, catching long gazes at each other from time to time. City hall workers even started to notice how Oliver would lean over closely as he looked over Felicity’s shoulder to look at the computer screen she was working on, or the way Felicity would lay her hand on his arm, reaching for something past him on the table, or even just to grab his attention.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">And voy were those arms just ever tempting. The first time Oliver took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his white button up, was the first time Felicity’s body shivered from head to toe. There was just something about how he rolled up the sleeves made her bite her lip softly, noticing how the sleeves just hugged his muscles in a special type of way.</span>
</p><p>The other times were at Smoak Tech, where Felicity’s foot brushed up against Oliver’s leg a couple times. The first time Oliver dismissed it as an accident, the second time he brushed it off again, but by the third time he made sure there would be a fourth. There they may have even been more “alone” - other than Curtis Holt her head of design innovations and Oliver’s body guards whom she learned were named Rene Ramirez and Rory Regan- but they were definitely <em>not </em>alone. They have been interrupted by the clearing of throats from one of the body guards or Curtis whenever they found themselves just staring at each other, speaking with their eyes.</p><p>There was a definite connection between the two that neither of them could deny but neither of them willing to make the first step past the flirting.</p><p>Oliver constantly had eyes on him and never had a moment alone to make his move. He couldn’t make a move over the phone, it had to be in person. She deserved that as much, and if Oliver’s intuition about her was right - and he was usually right about these things- she deserved the world.</p><p>Felicity wasn’t sure to make the move or not. One, she didn’t want to put her power cell project at risk. She worked long and hard hours for this to work. They were making progress to getting the cell up and running for it to be taken away just moments before the finish line. More than just the cell, Felicity also thought about William. He may be a fan of hers but to have her just walk into his life in that way is a whole other story. She didn’t want him to think she was there to push his mom over to the side or worse - push <em>him</em> to the side by being to Oliver. Felicity knew she was smart but this is something she had no idea how to approach. She has never been with a man that has a kid and if there was something she knew about that was that when you date someone with a child, you aren’t just dating the man but you are - to an extent- dating the child too. They were a package deal.</p><p>“Oh, no Mayor Handsome today?” Curtis walked in with a to-go drink in his hand, “Paul says hello and sad you didn’t make it for lunch.”</p><p>“Awe, how is Paul? I miss him. We should get together for dinner one night.” Felicity redirected.</p><p>“Oh, like a double date?” Curtis winked, “Don’t think you are going to change the subject.”</p><p>“No, Mayor Queen, is not here. We don’t have something scheduled until late in the week.” Felicity took her glasses off, pinching the rim of her nose.</p><p>“Then, why not just go down to City Hall and do that cliché I-was-in-the-neighborhood act?”</p><p>“Should I?” She brought her red pen chewing on it, “No, I can’t” She brought it down, clicking the pen against the table, “Maybe I can—No. No, I can’t. People are already talking about us,” She chewed on it again, “Then again, maybe, that’s why I should go. Why hide?” She put it down to click the pen repeatedly, “But then the rumors will spread into the media and William can —“</p><p>Curtis reached out snatching the pen out of her hands, “Oh my god! Felicity!” She froze, “You are overthinking this <em>way</em> too much! Maybe you should go home. There isn’t much you can do for the cell right now anyway. Not until I figure out the schematics first.”</p><p>Felicity nodded, picking up her phone checking her e-mail— nothing from City Hall, “Okay, let me know when it’s done.” She walked out refreshing her inbox — one. Twice. Three times.</p><p> </p><p>Running— it was something Felicity didn’t normally do. Truth be told she was more of an elliptical person on the occasions that she did work out, but today seemed like the right time to take time out and enjoy the fresh air. Since moving to Star City, she has been locked up most of the time working on the power cell, she never got the chance to take in the beauty of Star City. It’s fall, the leafs are browning, the air smells more piney, everything Felicity loves about this season.</p><p>She looked down at her watch, checking her running status, when she bumped into someone, “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>“Miss Smoak.”</p><p>Felicity looked up, “Mayor Queen,” She smiled despite her heavy breathing, “I’m surprised to see you.”</p><p>“Same, to you,” He put his hands on his hips, trying to regulate his own breathing, “I don’t normally see people out here at this time of day.”</p><p>“Well I thought a nice run out is what I needed. I haven’t seen much of the city and thought it deserved some attention.”</p><p>“What do you think? Now, be honest.” He placed a hand over his heart, “I won’t be offended.”</p><p>Felicity giggled, “What I have seen so far is lovely,” she tightened her pony tail, “The people are friendly and helpful to people that don’t know much around here. You have done a great job.”</p><p>“Oh, well that has nothing to do with me. That is just the Star City that I know and I love since I was a young boy.”</p><p>She looked around, “No bodyguards? I thought you weren’t allowed out on the street unattended?”</p><p>“Well, mom and dad let me out by myself sometimes.” He joked.</p><p>“Oh but who will be there to hold your hand to cross the street?” She teased.</p><p>“Like you said, Star City has helpful people.”</p><p>“Can you be one of those helpful people?” Felicity said before she could hold the words back. This got a look from Oliver, “Well I’m new in town. I don’t know the great places of the city and who better to get a tour from than the mayor himself?”</p><p>Felicity looked him up and down taking in the much casual Oliver Queen that she is not use to seeing. He was in shorts, a tank top and sported a baseball cap, possibly to hide his face from everyone. The one thing that really caught her eyes was his bare arms. They had always been covered with a piece of clothing, but not at that moment. What she guessed was true, they were huge. Any chance she got her eyes were set on his arms. His big, sweaty arms. </p><p>“Makes sense,” a smile grew on his face, “It would be my pleasure, Miss Smoak.”</p><p>“So where should we start?” Felicity asked placing her hands on her hips, going on her tippy toes for a second.</p><p>He squinted at her for a second realizing she wanted to start the tour now, “Oh you meant now. Okay,” Oliver pressed his hands together, thinking, “I’m not sure if you have ever seen —“ Something behind Felicity caught his attention, “Actually, we gotta go now.”</p><p>She turned around trying to find what he was looking at, “Why? What happened?”</p><p>“Mom and dad found me,” he grabbed her hand, “Let’s get out of here?” Felicity looked down at his hand holding hers, then up to his eyes, “Trust me?”</p><p>“After you,” she held his hand back and without a second thought they both ran off, hand in hand.</p><p>Their sudden fast escape catching the attention of a few citizens calling after them, and bringing phones out.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver and Felicity ran into Oliver’s loft laughing, slamming the door behind them. Felicity bent over, hands on knees.</p><p>Oliver pulling curtains to the side, peaking out the side window by the door.</p><p>“Did we out run them?” Felicity asked, standing up, hands on her hips.</p><p>“I think so, but they will stop chasing once they know they chased us back to the apartment.” Oliver backed away from the window, looking at her, “You are quite the runner Miss Smoak.”</p><p>“Well, I do cardio—which is actually rare.” Felicity dropped her hands and looked around the two story loft. It was big and spacious. There was windows that ran up the brick wall that called her attention enough for her to walk over to it, “Wow, you can see the whole city from here. I can see my townhouse.”</p><p>Oliver lifted the side of his lips into a smile and walked over to the refrigerator, “Would you like a water?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Felicity turned back to face him and met him half way, “Thank you.” She accepted the water, opening it.</p><p>“So, tell me, what made you want to choose Star City for your expansion?”</p><p>“You did,” Oliver raised his eyebrows, “The work you have been doing in this city. Being the youngest mayor in Star City history and against a lot of speculation that you would crack under pressure of the responsibility, you have still managed to do good within the police department and with the citizens that live here. When I read about your accomplishments I thought,” she shrugged, “why not team up with another young entrepreneur? It seemed like the right fit.”</p><p>“So it may seem.” Oliver smiled down at her as she took a drink of her water, “So you seem to know a lot about my term as a mayor. You looked me up?”</p><p>Felicity chocked a little on her water, “It was just research. I mean I know business stuff but that’s all,” She walked away, “Promise.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He followed her over to the window again, “You knew about William didn’t you?” He fished, leaning against the window frame.</p><p>“Okay, so I did,” she gave in, “He came out in a few post like the Thanksgiving Drive from last year and a few other public events, but that’s all I knew,” Felicity scratched the back of her head, embarrassingly, “I mean, I could have found out more if I wanted to. I use to hack into things as a hobby, but I didn’t.”</p><p>“So what do you want to know?” Oliver asked opening the door to the balcony leading her out.</p><p>“What makes you think I want to know things?” Felicity leaned over the railing looking over at Oliver who just looked at her, “I do find it a little strange that that is all I could find of William. The media are always devious about discovering more. How’d you do it?”</p><p>“Well, I am protective of my son. I let them know they can always write about me and whatever I do. I mean they ripped me to shreds when I was campaigning, but I made it clear that my son and his life was off limits.” Oliver leaned back against the railing, drinking his water, “He didn’t ask for this and he deserves as close to a normal life as he can.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you,” she spoke, “I’m sure his mother appreciates that too.”</p><p>“We spoke of it when I was thinking about running for mayor,” he dropped his head sadly, “It was one of the last conversations we had before she passed away.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Felicity stood up straight, warmly placing a hand on his arm, “I’m sure you miss her.”</p><p>“She was my best friend and the mother of my child. It was hard on William, but we knew it was coming. She died from cancer,” he looked up at her, “and that made the idea of knowing she wasn’t going to make it easier to some extent but William still lost his mother.”</p><p>“You lost the love of your life.”</p><p>Oliver shook his head, “She wasn’t the love of my life. We had William when we were teenagers. We didn’t work out, but we remained great friends. I loved her so much, but we were just friends.”</p><p>This took Felicity by surprise. All the articles and social media painted Oliver Queen as someone of a playboy, but seeing the Oliver Queen in front of her today told her a different story. She couldn’t help but smile because for the first time she was seeing the man behind the name. He wasn’t putting up an act. He wasn’t trying to be proper because any wrong thing and he would be scrutinized. No, right now he was just being Oliver Queen.</p><p>“What about you, Miss Smoak?” Oliver said breaking Felicity out of her spell, “Do you have anyone waiting for you back home? Surly someone as beautiful and smart as you does.”</p><p>“No, actually, I do not. I was seeing someone but it headed no where,” she said, “We just didn’t work well together.”</p><p>“I’m sure that is not from your end,” He got close to her, forcing her to tilt her head back to lock in their eye contact, “If I may say so, Miss Smoak, you are remarkable.”</p><p>“Thank you for remarking on it,” Felicity’s eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips, “Mayor Queen.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, but the silence wasn’t empty. The silence was burning with heat. Heat that generated from the blood inside of them.</p><p>Oliver placed his hand on her hip, gently pulling her in close to him. Felicity placed her hands on his arms, feeling the muscles she had dreamt about. Muscles she only got a preview of whenever she would brush her hands against him at meetings. Muscles she hasn't stopped staring at since they crossed paths. There was a gravity that fell upon Oliver’s lips that seemed to be bringing them down, but before they could even have the luxury of landing on her plush lips, they were interrupted.</p><p>“Dad!” William’s voice came pouring out into the balcony, “I’m home! Is dinner ready yet?”</p><p>Oliver cleared his throat, backing away from Felicity, “I’ll be right in,” He took one last look at Felicity before walking back into the loft, “Hey, buddy. I haven’t made dinner yet. Besides, we have a guest tonight.”</p><p>“Miss Smoak!” William smiled as he saw Felicity walk into the loft and over to where two Queen men stood.</p><p>“Hello, William. How are you?” She placed her water bottle on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Great, I have this field trip at the Cultural Biology Center tomorrow. Which reminds me, Dad you need to sign my permission slip.” He walked over to his backpack pulling out a pink piece of paper and a pen, “Please, before we forget.”</p><p>“Gotcha, buddy,” Oliver walked to the counter and signed the paper, “You know it’s kinda late for me to start dinner, so how does pizza sound tonight?”</p><p>“Will Miss Smoak be joining us?” William looked over at Felicity smiling hopeful.</p><p>“Felicity, please,” she said placing her hands together, “I will, if it’s okay with your dad.”</p><p>Oliver looked over at his son with his hands folded under his chin, pleading, “Yes, that is perfectly fine. William, get my card from my wallet, order a pizza and I will make a salad so we have at least something healthy in our bodies.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dinner could have been awkward but it wasn’t. Even as Felicity felt somewhat uncomfortable still in her sweaty workout clothes, she eased into comfort. Of course in the beginning she felt insecure of her odor but after a while that thought went away once she realized that Oliver himself didn't take any opportunity to change and shower. As they all began to share funny stories of their day. William didn’t hide the excitement he had with Felicity being in the house and eating with them. In fact he had even made a comment on it that got a smile out of Felicity and Oliver to agree.</p><p>The three of them were sitting around the table with a board game in front of them that they had been entertained with for the last hour. Oliver looked about as he saw his son interacting with Felicity and for a moment he let himself get lost in the moment. For anyone else it could have just been a kid being a kid, but for Oliver this moment meant so much more to him. William hadn’t been this open to another female since his motherpassed away.</p><p>“Boom! I win again!” William says throwing his hands in the air in success.</p><p>“Isn’t the host suppose to let the guest win at games?” Felicity questioned at the young boy.</p><p>“Take no prisoners. Isn’t that what you always said, Dad?” He looked over at his dad bringing him back to earth.</p><p>“That’s right buddy. I also say homework, shower, then bed.” Oliver said bringing his parental role into play.</p><p>William rolled his eyes and stood up, “Okay, I will, but before I go to my room. I want to ask for a favor,” He walked over to his backpack pulling his folder out searching for a paper, “My teacher gave me this extra credit spread sheet to do. I finished it during lunch and since you’re here I was wondering if you can check it.”</p><p>“Sure, buddy.” Oliver sat up, putting his hand out, ready to receive his paperwork, except the paper went by him and over to Felicity.</p><p>“Actually I was asking Felicity,” he gave a straight smile as Felicity grabbed the paper out of his hands, “I’m sorry it’s a math problem about hyperbolic geometry in marine organisms like coral.”</p><p>“I do know what coral is, but that’s okay.”</p><p>“This is a high-dimensional math problem most people don’t get until they’re in twelfth grade AP,” her face slowly went from a frown to proud smile, “and it’s perfect!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really, really. Keep it up my friend.” She handed the paper back over to an excited William.</p><p>“Thanks Felicity,” he walked over giving Felicity a hug before retreating up the stairs with his backpack leaving the adults alone in the room.</p><p>“Well, don’t I feel left out,” Oliver teased grabbing the empty water glasses from the table taking them to the sink.</p><p>“Awe, you want a hug too?” She teased back following him.</p><p>“What if I do?” Oliver smirked walking over to her, closing the space between them.</p><p>“I would probably say that I would rather give you something other than hug, Mr.Mayor.”</p><p>He looked looked down, his eyes trailing from her eyes to her lips, gravity wanting to take hold of them yet again, but she stepped back nervously.</p><p>“I should probably get going,” Felicity brushed her hair back towards her ponytail, “It’s pretty late.”</p><p>“Can I drive you home?” He offered, scratching his head.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she lifted her phone, “I’ll uber.”</p><p>“Just let me know when you get home safe,” Oliver said, walking her to the door, opening it.</p><p>"I would need your number for that wouldn't I?" She flirted.</p><p>"You said you hacked as a hobby," he flirted back, "I'm sure you can get your hands on it."</p><p>"Touché," Felicity smirked, walking out the door, “Thank you for the lovely evening Mayor Queen.” </p><p>“Any time," he winked, "Miss Smoak.” He shut the door softly behind her.</p><p>“She’s pretty cool.” Oliver looked up and saw his son mid stairs.</p><p>“Yeah, she is.” William was smirking because although he stands by this statement, he is also noticing how his dad only agrees with him instead of complimenting Felicity himself. His dad just need a little push.</p><p>“Dad,” nodding his head towards the door, “invite her to Police Benefit Gala.”</p><p>“Right,” Oliver whispered under his breath as he quickly turned around to run out the door, “Miss Smoak!”</p><p>Felicity turned around, just as the elevator doors opened, “Mayor Queen.”</p><p>“Two nights from now, there is this Police Benefit Gala,” He put his hands against the elevator doors, preventing them from closing, “and I was wondering if you would like to go?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna read too much into this,” she stepped in placing her hands on the elevator doors as well, “but are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? As in a … date-date?” She blinked quickly trying to wrap her head around what is going on.</p><p>“I mean the implication being that the gala is going to be —“</p><p>“I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments,” she interrupted.</p><p>He softly chuckled and smiled, “Felicity, would you like to go to the gala with me?”</p><p>“I would like that very much, Oliver.”</p><p>They stood there looking at each other when the elevator alarm sounded. They both took a step back only breaking their gazes when the doors closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: olicityxbett<br/>Check out my Chapter Fic — Life As We Know It!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flirtatious texts, trending photos, father-son moment and computer hacking lead up to something they have been thinking about for days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver was right, Felicity had no problem hacking in and getting his cellphone number. After getting out of the uber car Felicity was already typing up a message to him before she could even close the door to her house. Bititng her lip Felicity pressed sent on the message.</p><p>It was a total of fifteen seconds when she got a reply back. </p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em>Glad to know you made it home.</em></p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>Were you waiting by the phone for my text message, Mayor Queen?</em></p><p><b>Oliver: </b> <em>What if I was?</em></p><p><b>Oliver: </b> <em>I thought we were past the whole professional name basis, Miss Smoak?</em></p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>We are but, I still find something hot behind it.</em></p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>Mayor Queen ;)</em></p><p><b>Oliver: </b> <em>You're right. It is kinda hot... Miss Smoak ;)</em></p><p>This was the first time he had every said something close to being sexual. She kinda liked it and thought on on she wanted to reply. Felicity couldn't help herself and started typing, biting her lip softly. She pressed send, then locked her phone setting it on the her bedroom dresser before walking away to the bathroom.</p><p>She has been thinking about a shower ever since the elevator doors closed earlier that night. </p><p>She had not been grateful for a shower as much as she did in that moment. It was a long night but if she had to choose between the time she had with the Queen men and a shower, she would choose them every time. William was a smart boy and extremely kind. Most of the night it was he whom she spoke to the most. They bonded over their love for math and science. Felicity was actually impressed by how much he knew at his age. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if he grew up to become some sort of a mogul. </p><p>Oliver stayed quiet most of the night but even in his silence she could feel his eyes grazing her skin. Time to time she would look over and find Oliver already looking at her, smiling, not just on his lips but his eyes too. She would just smile back and then give her attention back to William.</p><p>There was a certain comfortness they gave her and it was something she hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>It was something she wanted to feel again.</p><p>When Felicity got out the shower she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She was just rolling into bed when she grabbed her cellphone again. There was a series of text messages from Oliver Queen. She scrolled back up to the text message that prompted to this outpour of texts.</p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>Speaking of Hot. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you tonight ;)</em></p><p><b>Oliver: </b> <em>Miss Smoak, are you flirting with me?</em></p><p><strong>Oliver:</strong> <em>Truly I could say the same about you. Those leggings shape you reeeaaalll nice. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of that.</em></p><p><strong>Oliver: </strong> <em>*peach &amp; eye emoji* </em></p><p><strong>Oliver:</strong> <em>I’m sorry was that too forward.</em></p><p><strong>Oliver:</strong> <em> You aren’t replying so I am assuming I passed the line there.</em></p><p><strong>Oliver: </strong> <em>I apologize if I crossed a line too soon.</em></p><p>Felicity giggled to herself reading his text. She could just picture his face in anticipation waiting for a reply, then getting nervous minute by minute because she hadn't. She also felt bad because she has also sent that risky text messages that worried her when she didn't receive a response back.</p><p>Felicity relaxed into a comfortable spot and started up a text.</p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>I hoped in the shower. I am so sorry.</em></p><p><b>Felicity:</b> <em>What you said was fine.</em></p><p>Almost instantly she saw the grey bubbled dots pop up at the bottom of the screen.</p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em> Okay. You scared me. I was actually freaking out here the last forty five minutes.</em></p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>Awe. I feel bad now.</em></p><p><b>Oliver: </b> <em>It's okay. I will survive.</em></p><p><b>Felicity:</b> <em>I'll make it up to you Friday night.</em></p><p><b>Oliver:</b> <em>That's right...our date.</em></p><p><b>Felicity: </b> <em>Yes, our date.</em></p><p>Oliver and Felicity continued text back and forth. They spoke about a lot of things such as their childhood and common interests they both discovered to have. Books being one of them.</p><p>Felicity was excited to know that she found another avid reader in her mist. She was so excited, she even dared to suggest that they switch books and tell each other what they thought about them. It was something Oliver never thought he would ever find himself doing.</p><p>Reading was a hobby he didn't share much with anyone. It was something not even Quentin even knew about him and he knew Oliver like he knew his own daughters.</p><p>That wasn't the part that surprised him the most. What surprised Oliver the most was that for once he had not brought up William. It wasn't because he was trying to push the fact that he was a father away from the conversation. In fact, for the first time he didn't feel the needed to make it known. Felicity knew him and William was a package deal. That night was proof enough. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his son with another woman like that. Other than his own mother, William was only ever that open with his Aunt Thea whenever she came to visit from her many adventures with her husband, Roy Harper.</p><p>That wasn't the reason Oliver was smiling now. No, he was smiling because for the first time he wasn't Oliver Queen the father or Oliver Queen the Mayor of Star City. In that moment, texting back and forth with her he was just Oliver Queen. He was just a man texting a girl that he couldn't wait to see again. Both Felicity and Oliver were caught up in talking to each other they both hadn't realized it was three in the morning.</p><p>They reluctantly decided to let the other go to sleep.</p><p>They both slept with a smile on their face.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true," Oliver looked up to find Quentin Lance inside the office, holding the door open, "I had to come see it myself."</p><p>"Morning Quentin," Oliver scrounged his brows together, confused at his friend's introduction of the day.</p><p>"The intern told me you were on your fifth cup of coffee," he walked in and sat across from Oliver, "It's only 9:30 in the morning. You never do more than two cups and even that is rare."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I was up pretty late last night," Oliver said taking another gulp of his coffee, "I think I am allowed to make an exception."</p><p>"Is she the reason?" Quentin threw a stack of papers paperclip together onto the desk in front of him.</p><p>"What are these?" Oliver picked up the papers looking threw them one by one.</p><p>"Those, my friend, are prints of tweets all over the internet of pictures of you and Miss Smoak running away, hand in hand, at the park yesterday. It is already trending," Quentin said a chuckle coming out of him, "Oliver and Felicity ... Olicity. Apparently that's what the internet has started to call the two of you."</p><p>Oliver looked down at the photo. He was looking down, his hat covering most of his face as Felicity used her free hand to try to cover her face as best she could, "Apparently."</p><p>"So you and Miss Smoak, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah," Oliver pushed the papers off to the side, "She is actually coming with me to the gala tomorrow night."</p><p>"Really?" he sat back raising his eyebrows at Oliver, "Does William know?"</p><p>"Please, he was the one who practically pushed me out the door to ask her," Oliver mirrored Quentin in his own seat, "He's her biggest fan and quite honestly, after she had dinner with us last night, she is probably his."</p><p>"You haven’t dated someone in years.”</p><p>”I have only dated two people since Samantha and I broke up and both didn't last very long,” he said letting out a deep breath, “I’m a mayor and a father. It’s a little hard to date. It was even harder when he was a toddler. Trying to find someone okay with a single dad was not easy and then when Samantha got sick I used all my free time to take care of her. William needed me after she passed.”</p><p>”Well now you have a teenage boy who can take care of himself. Which means, more time for you to date.” Quentin got up, straightening his jacket, “From the short time she has been down here at City Hall, I like her. I expect a proper, out-of-business introduction tomorrow night at the gala.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, noting the change of tone in Quentin’s voice. The tone that went from a deputy mayor speaking to his boss to a father speaking to his son, “Yes, expect it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was in his room figuring out what tie to use. Normally he would just throw on the first one his hand reaches for, but for some reason he couldn't take it up to chance. This wasn't just him getting ready for a regular day. No, he was getting ready for his first date in years.</p><p>He was getting ready for a date with Felicity Megan Smoak - a smart, independent, beautiful CEO. Someone that is out of his league and yet here he is nervous as the day he held his son for the first time. </p><p>Oliver could do many things under big bundles of nerves like speak into a crowd of angry citizens. He can go into a heated argument with his town council and win. He could do many things but right now he couldn’t do the simple tasking of knowing what tie to use.</p><p>"The light blue one, brings out your eyes," Oliver turned around to find William standing by the door of his bedroom.</p><p>"You think so, bud?" He looked down at the tie in his hand. He brought it up to his collar looking at himself in the mirror trying to picture it on himself.</p><p>"Positive," William walked in, grabbing the near by foot stool, placing it in front of his dad, "Here let me help you."</p><p>"It should be me helping you getting ready for dates," he said handing the tie over to his son, "not the other way around."</p><p>"You will one day, but tonight it's about you. Dad, you sacrificed a lot for me and even for mom." William stayed focused on the task at hand, "You worked hard to make sure I didn't feel any less love from a parent after mom died. You made sure I had everything I ever needed and you wanted me to be proud of you," he paused to look his dad in his eyes with conviction, "I haven't and I am. You are the best dad in the world and I think it's time for you to be a little selfish for once."</p><p>"I just don't want you to feel like I am trying to replace who your mom is to you."</p><p>"Dad, my mom will always be my mom and I know that you would never bring someone in that will try to erase that," he said with a small smile, "but you deserve someone that can make you happy.  I will be happy with whoever you choose because I know that she will the one for you. Mom wanted that for you and before she died she made sure I knew that she will always be with me. She also said that whoever this person is she will pray that we will both get loved the way she loved us. Mom is up in heaven right now blessing us and she will bless her too."</p><p>Oliver couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape looking at his son focus back on the tie, "That was a good speech. Your mom would be proud."</p><p>"I think she would agree with me too. I remember her teasing you about how maybe she shouldn't have broken up with you if you were always going to be hovering over to take care of us as much as you did," William joked, finishing the tie, stepping down and walked over to the dresser.</p><p>"Yeah, she was always finding ways to get me to date." Oliver adjusted his collar and pulled on his suit jacket.</p><p>"Well, on behalf of my mother, I give you my blessing," William walked back over, reaching up, pinning the American Flag pin in it's place, "So I did something I believe mom would do."</p><p>"And that is?" Oliver questioned, curiously.</p><p>"Flowers for Felis. They are waiting for you by the front door so you don't forget." William smirked proudly.</p><p>"My son, the wingman." he rolled and shook his head taking a look at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver took a deep breath, clearing his throat, before lifting his hand, knocking on the door. He looked down quickly, trying to straighten out any imperfections in his clothing. He lifted his face when the door opened and came face to face with Felicity.</p><p>"Hi," He spoke softly as his eyes looked her up and down taking in her beauty. </p><p>Felicity was in a body hugging tea length black dress. The colorful embroidery on the top edge of the dress gave it some accent as it wrapped to and down her back and the small flare at the very bottom was just enough to give the dress a little something for the eye. Her hair was pinned up as some curls fell around her face and others peaking out from the bun. Her make up was simple with a red color accenting her lips - something Oliver noticed right away.</p><p>"Awe, are those for me?"</p><p>Oliver brought himself back to reality looking at the flowers in his hand, offering them over, "Yes, they are."</p><p>Felicity gave them a quick smell smiling, "Thank you. I will just put them in water really quick. Please come in," she pushed the door open more as she walked away towards the kitchen giving Oliver an opportunity to see the lower back the dress had as he stepped inside.</p><p>"I love your place," he said taking a quick look around the place.</p><p>"It's small, but I don't need much since it's just me," Felicity placed the flowers in a vase after filling it with water and placed them on the side table by the couch.</p><p>"Well, it looks cozy."</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled as she grabbed her clutch from the side table, "Ready to go?"</p><p>"When you are," he offered his arm for her to grab, "You look beautiful tonight, Felicity."</p><p>She blushed tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, holding onto his arm, "Thank you. You look handsome."</p><p>They both made their way over to the town car where John Diggle was waiting with the back door open for them. The ride to the gala was sweet as they spoke about their day and how they were both glad it was the weekend. Felicity was talking about how she was excited to relax at home, getting back to reading a book she had on her shelf. Oliver spoke about how he was going to take William out to do some golfing. They were just getting their nerves down, almost forgetting they were going somewhere, when the car came to a stop. </p><p>Diggle got out the car and walked over to open the door on Oliver's side. Oliver got and offered his hand, helping Felicity out the car. She linked arms with him as they walked inside together.</p><p>Almost immediately as they entered the building there was paparazzi turning their camera's away from whoever they were currently taking photos of and over to them. There was lights flashing, cameras clicking and people yelling out questions and calling for their attention.</p><p>
  <em>"Oliver! Felicity! This way!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you guys dating?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this going to get in the way of the power cell?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Olicity! Is this official?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long have you guys been dating?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long have you been keeping this a secret?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This way please!"</em>
</p><p>Felicity held onto Oliver's arm a bit more firmly as she was trying to look past the bright lights in front of her. Oliver let his free hand reach over placing it over Felicity's hand, soothingly. He was use to the media yelling for questions and to get the new scoop. It was all for a story and it could get intimating. He knew she had press conferences when it came to Smoak Tech, but this was different. There wasn't a podium in between her and the paparazzi. This was more in your face.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>"Hello, thank you guys for coming! Please don't forget to donate and give your support to the men and women of SCPD!" Oliver made his way through the crowd of paparazzi. Swinging his arm back and around to Felicity's back, he rubbed his thumb against her back in a supporting manner, "Sorry about that," he spoke softly.</p><p>"It's okay," she smiled up at him reassuringly, "Just means I got to hold onto you a lot tighter."</p><p>"Oh, in that case let's go back through," Oliver turned to head back to the paparazzi but Felicity stopped him.</p><p>"Oh, don't even think about it, mister," she said laughing with him.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Mayor," A brunette interrupted.</p><p>"Captain Drake, evening," He shook her hand and upon letting go he placed it back on Felicity's back, "This is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies. Felicity, this is Dinah Drake, SCPD Captain."</p><p>"It's a pleasure, you have a great turn out," Felicity said politely shaking her hand.</p><p>"Well, thank you for coming out," Dinah looked away as someone called for her, "Excuse me, something demands my attention. I will see you soon Mr. Mayor."</p><p>"Yes, I will meet you up on stage," Oliver waited until she walked away before turning to Felicity, "Uh-oh, I completely forgot the speech I am suppose to make in 10 minutes. The paper was tucked away in my other suit jacket."</p><p>"I have an idea," Felicity took out her phone and started typing away on her phone when she stopped and looked at Oliver, "Umm, can I have permission to access your City Hall accounts?"</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>No hesitation, "Yes."</p><p>Without another word Felicity looked back down at her phone and within a few minutes she looked up again.</p><p>"Check you phone," She said tucking her phone back into her clutch.</p><p>Oliver pulled his phone out as it beeped. He opened it and his eye widened in shock, "You got me the copy from my publicist's e-files."</p><p>"Now, you have nothing to worry about," She smiled up at him.</p><p>Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before leaning up slightly to whisper in her ear, "You are amazing."</p><p>He pulled away and noticed how Felicity's eyes scanned the room before focusing on him again, "Everyone is staring."</p><p>"I don't blame them. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you either. You look beautiful," he said as his eyes scanned her face slowly.</p><p>"You've said that already," she smiled up at him, her cheeks getting rosy.</p><p>"I don't think I can stop," he winked at her and offered his arm again. When she took it he walked over to other politicians.</p><p> </p><p>"...and we can make Star City a safe place for all - united!"</p><p>The ballroom erupted into applause as Oliver finished his speech but all he could focus on was Felicity standing off to the side by a cocktail table. She was looking proudly at him, a smile on her face, clapping in unison with everyone else. Just by the look on her face all the nerves left his body and there was a peaceful feeling that settled in.</p><p>He walked off to the side and took some photos with Dinah Drake and other police officers, before making a break for it, b-lining it to Felicity.</p><p>"So, how did I sound?" Oliver asked placing his hand on the table, standing close to her.</p><p>"Like a natural," Felicity smiled, placing her hand on top of his.</p><p>"Would it be too forward of me if I told you that seeing your face out," he moved his hand up to take her soft hand in his, "in this crowd of intimidating people made saying that speech that much easier?"</p><p>"Not forward at all," Felicity slightly bit her bottom lip smiling.</p><p>"Do you want to dance?" he nodded towards the dance floor.</p><p>"I would love to." she said, following him, not once letting go of his hand.</p><p>"Just as a precaution, I am sorry if I step on your toes," he said getting into formation, "I don't really dance."</p><p>She giggled, shaking her head slightly, "Well, good thing it's a slow song," Felicity lifted her hand up from his shoulder and combed her fingers through the side of her his hair.</p><p>They swayed side to side keeping their eyes on each other and as did everyone else. There was no question about who everyone was talking about. Not that Oliver or Felicity could see as they giggled, joking about random things. To them it was as if the whole room drifted away and it was only them. Lately, that is how it has been whenever they are in each others presence. </p><p>There was just something in each of them that gravitated towards one another that was unexplainable. It was as if the souls within them found energy in the other and craved more and more of it. It was as if nothing seemed to make sense until out of nowhere it did.</p><p>"So, you said the other night how you were going to make it up to me." Oliver spoke softly.</p><p>"Yeah, but you are just going to have to wait until we are not in front of a hundred people to see what I meant."</p><p>He took in a deep breath, looking around before looking back at her, "Two hours tops and we can skip out," he spoke for only her ears to hear.</p><p>"Should we go out running like those park photos?" she teased.</p><p>"Why not give them the Olicity content they want," he winked over at her, smirking.</p><p>Felicity blushed and leaned her head in close to him. She could feel her forehead against his chin, almost but not quite feeling his lips against it. This sparked a wonder in Felicity's mind of what it would feel like to feel his lips against hers. Ever since their almost kiss on the balcony two nights ago she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it.</p><p>"Wait, there is someone I want you to meet," Oliver stopped dancing as his eyes caught the attention of someone else. Taking her hand, he lead her to the side of the dance floor, "Felicity, you know my Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance, but I want you to meet Quentin Lance, my long time friend and just about the most important person in my life, following William, of course."</p><p>"Oh, I have been eager to meet you properly Miss Smoak," Quentin grabbed Felicity's hand into his cupping it with his other, "See, this young man is more than just a long time friend. He is practically a son for me."</p><p>"Is that so?" She glanced over at Oliver and then turned to Quentin again, "In that case, please call me Felicity." she pulled her hand away to bring him into a soft embrace.</p><p> </p><p>After following Oliver around who spoke quickly to a few other politicians, Felicity got what she was promised. Squeezing her hand a few times like morse code, Oliver made up some lie to excuse himself from a group of people. He turned to Felicity giving her a look that made her understand that they were about to make the run for it. Without a second thought they slyly grabbed their things and walked out a side door for no one to notice. A few paparazzi got their photo as they slipped into the awaiting town car.</p><p>On the ride home Felicity was leaning against Oliver's shoulder as their fingers were interlaced with each other. </p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't really spend some time alone. It was a work function for me," he said looked down at her on his shoulder, "but I do have to say that you made it bearable. I hope you enjoyed it though."</p><p>"Of course I did," she said smiling through her eyes, "I got to spend time with you. I would do it all over again."</p><p>"If you give me another night I promise it would not be a work thing. It would just be us."</p><p>"I will give you any night you want."</p><p>The car door came to a halt and in seconds the door opened, again letting Oliver out first. </p><p>They walked to her font door, opening the door, but not quite walking through it yet as Felicity turned to face him.</p><p>"So, about that promise..." Oliver started.</p><p>Felicity reached up grabbing onto the knot in his tie, taking a step in, closing the space between them, "Yeah, about that," she shook the knot slightly before letting her hand fall down a bit, holding onto it. Her eyes trailed from his blue ones down to his lips as she closed in the space between their faces half way.</p><p>Oliver took in a breath and leaned down meeting her half way until ultimately their lips finally met. Her hands slowly trailed up his chest and around his neck as she lifted herself up on her toes. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding a grip to give her that extra support up. </p><p>Feeling her soft lips against his own made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, even more so when her fingers ran through them. He stood firmly as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Had this been a movie there would be fireworks bursting all around them to signify the ones they felt going off inside them. This was a kiss they had both been itching for that even the audience of John Diggle by the car didn't stop them from making the kiss happen.</p><p>They didn't want it to stop. They continued for a few more minutes until, reluctantly, Felicity, much how she started the kiss, ended it.</p><p>"I know you have to go home to William, but god how I wish you could stay," she spoke leaning her forehead against his own.</p><p>"Actually, I dropped him off at a friend's house to sleep over before picking you up earlier," Oliver whispered, his lips softly brushing up against hers with every word he spoke.</p><p>"Oh, well, if that's the case..." she looked up into his eyes and just with that look Oliver didn't need her to finish the sentence.</p><p>"Thank you, John," Oliver spoke loudly, not once turning to look at him, "You can go home."</p><p>And with that the door closed behind him as Felicity giggled, pushing Oliver's jacket off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading! If you enjoy this, please go read Life As We Know It! It’s my multi chapter au that is almost completely done! <br/>Leave a comment if your heart desires! Xoxo Meli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast in bed, phone calls, golfing, and realizations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know this fic was only suppose to be a 5 chapter fic but I have gotten so enamored with this story, my heart has been beating for this story, that I decided to make it a little longer. Thank you for everyone who has commented on this story. Thank you to everyone who has expressed how much they love this story. Part of this decision is because of you! xoxo Meli</p><p>WARNING: Mild adult content. Mild Smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Felicity fluttered her eyes open slowly. She was down on her tummy as she scrounged the pillow under her head close to her smiling instantly with the memory of last night.</p><p>Any temptation, any wonder, any fascination she had of Oliver Queen was gone. Last night she became his in every way possible. It was heated. It was sensual. It was satisfying.</p><p>It was downright pleasuring. </p><p>She doesn't remember the last time she woke up after a night of sex with a smile on her face. She doesn't remember the last time any guy has left her wishing she could go back and do it again that fast. She doesn't remember the last time a guy has ever left her blood on fire. She was in full heat.</p><p>She <em>wanted</em> him. She <em>needed</em> him.</p><p>Even the thought about the events that transpired the night before was doing things to her lady parts.</p><p>She thought about how upon slamming the door shut he slid his jacket off and pushed her against the nearest wall in a fast, smooth motion she wasn't sure if she had taken her next breath yet. He took control instantly on where he wanted her. How he wanted her. Felicity voiced no objection to that. She wanted him just as bad.</p><p>She thought about how he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around mid kiss. It was hot. It was so fucking hot.</p><p><em>Felicity felt his hand push the thick strap of her dress forward, taking it off as he left trails of kisses from one side of her shoulder to the other. </em> <em>She closed her eyes leaning against the wall, focusing on his lips at the bottom of her neck. His hands traveled down until they reached the zipper of her dress, undoing it, letting the dress fall to the ground. She gasped at the sudden gust of cold air hitting her body. The coldness of the wall against her breast, causing her nipples to harden more than they already were.</em></p><p>
  <em>That's when he did it.</em>
</p><p><em>That's when he did the unexpected. </em> <em>He found the one spot that sends shivers through her whole body.</em></p><p>
  <em>The one spot that could be so innocent for someone else, but for her it was the one spot that sends her over the edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A boyfriend from high school was the first and only guy to introduce her to that spot. He had only done it a few times before they ultimately broke up and ever since then Felicity only remembers the idea of it. That is until Oliver rediscovered it in under two minutes of walking in the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made it his own. He made what one man discovered into his own creation and oh, how he did it well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made what her old boyfriend did look like child's play, and that memory will now be forever erased because now it was different. He made the memory of that once forgotten feeling come to life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made her come to life.</em>
</p><p><em>Felicity let a small moan escape her lips as he kissed up her neck to just under her earlobe, his tongue taking a taste of it as he devoured her. J</em> <em>ust like that she turned around, wrapping a leg around his, taking advantage of the freedom her legs now have without the dress. She felt his hands meet the calf of her leg before trailing up to her upper thigh. He took a grip that was firm, leaving goosebumps against her skin.</em></p><p>
  <em>She unbottoned his shirt. He took it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She undid his belt, throwing it off into the unknown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They pulled away, looking at each other, catching their breaths for a moment. Felicity bit her lip, looking at him in a way he couldn't resist. Oliver reached down, grabing under her ass, lifting her up to his waist as she, on instinct, wrapped her legs around him. Oliver started to make his way down the hall when he came to a stop, pulling away slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?" she asked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which way is the bedroom? I've never been here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both laughed at the silliness of it all. She licked her lips, "Last door on the right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks," he said and made a run for the room, holding onto her tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cringed onto him, letting out a laugh, before she was thrown onto the bed.</em>
</p><p>Felicity smiled at how she let him inside her, not once, but twice.</p><p>The first time was crazy and fun. They let that sexual tension they had been building up for a while now. All those slight touches, all those time her feet brushing against his legs, all those his invading her personal space to look at the computer screen, all those long tensioned stares were finally released. They poured it all out on the bed.</p><p>The second time was more slow and passionate. They took their time to get to know every inch of their bodies. To take in every feel, every touch, ever curve, every bump. To take in everything. They took their time to know what made the other gasp in that special way of letting the other know to do it again. They just took their time.</p><p>Oliver had fallen asleep half on top of Felicity. His face was buried in her neck as his arm stretched across to her body, laying by her head, his fingers interlaced with hers. He tried to keep every contact possible alive with her. Felicity used her free hand to play with the top of his head, relaxing them into a deep sleep. She fell asleep with him by her side.</p><p>That is not how she woke up.</p><p>Felicity reached her arm out to the other end of the bed, feeling it empty. She turned her head as her smile faded.</p><p>"I was hoping you were still asleep."</p><p>Her smiled returned, "Why? So you could make an escape?" Felicity grabbed the bed sheet, holding it close to her body as she turned around, sitting up in bed.</p><p>Oliver was standing at the side of the bed, dressed, holding a dinner tray stand in his hands, "No, I just already wrote a note for you."</p><p>She watched as he carefully placed the tray on the bed in front of her, sitting down as well. She looked over and grabbed the note addressed to her by a single flower from the bouquet he had brought her the night before, reading it aloud, "Had to pick up William. You looked beautiful sleeping. Enjoy breakfast. xo Oliver," she smiled up at him, "This looks amazing. Thank you, I'm starving."</p><p>"Well, we did work up an appetite last night," he winked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, this breakfast is well deserved," she smirked as she bite into a strawberry from the fruit bowl on the tray.</p><p>"Ok, I am off to pick up William," he stood up from the bed, leaning over, kissing her gently, "I will call you later today."</p><p>"I will be here," she smiled, "Have fun at the golf course. Say hi to him for me."</p><p>"I will," Oliver grabbed his jacket that was placed over a chair before disappearing.</p><p>Felicity grabbed the flower from the tray, bringing it to her nose as she leaned back against the headboard. She sat there thinking about him until the sound of her phone ringing from the living room brought her back to reality. She got up, wrapping her silk rob on as she walked to the living room. Grabbing her phone from inside her purse. As soon as she picked the phone up Felicity was met with a loud scream from the other end of the call.</p><p>"Morning, mom."</p><p>
  <em>"Felicity Megan Smoak, how come you didn't tell me you were dating a hot mayor?" </em>
</p><p>Donna Smoak has a very bright personality and that is something Felicity was always taken aback from. Her mother raised her herself and both she and her mother wondered how Felicity's personality wasn't as loud as her mothers. Despite not quite being the same person, Felicity and her mother had a great relationship and they spoke about everything going on in their life. Sometimes Felicity wished she didn't know so much about her mother but she didn't complain. It could be worse. She could not have any relationship with her mom.</p><p>"Because it just happened. We have only had one date." Felicity walked back to her room, sitting down in front of the tray, digging into the fruit once more.</p><p>
  <em>"You guys look so cute together. You have to tell me everything."</em>
</p><p>Felicity got comfortable in bed, digging into her breakfast as she told her mom everything about her and Oliver. She spoke about how when they first met, to how over the last weeks they had ignited a battle of who could flirt more with the other to how she spent time at his house with his son. William, was also a big topic of conversation as Felicity spoke about how brilliant the kid is and just the biggest sweetheart. The only thing that wasn't a topic of discussion was the hours she spent rolling around in bed with Oliver the night before. </p><p>There was just some things that her mother didn't need to know.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm looking at the photos right now. Felicity the way he looks at you...don't let him go."</em>
</p><p>"Mom, you know that long distance relationships don't have the tendency to work," she took a sip of her coffee, "You know I am only here for the power cell and the start up of this Smoak Tech location."</p><p>
  <em>"I know that, but does he?"</em>
</p><p>"I think so, wouldn't he?" Felicity wasn't sure herself.</p><p>
  <em>"That's something you need to talk to him about, nugget. Before things get deeper."</em>
</p><p>She nodded, knowing her mother was right, "Ok, mom. Thank you. I love you."</p><p><em>"I love you too.</em>"</p><p>Felicity put the phone down and finally got the chance to dig into the pancakes that had been calling her name, "Oh my god! These are delicious."</p><p>Her phone rang again. She gave out a sigh, thinking it was her mother, but a smile appeared on her face as saw <em>Mayor Queen </em>displayed on her screen.</p><p>"Missed me already, Mr. Mayor," Felicity smirked into the phone, taking a bite of the pancake. A hint of sex in her voice, “I’ve got time for more —”</p><p><em>"Felicity?" A softer, younger voice interrupted</em>, <em>"It's William."</em></p><p>Her face flushed with embarrassment as she choked on a piece of pancake, "Heeeey, buddy. I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>She heard the young boy chuckle, <em>"Yeah, it's me. So, my dad and I are golfing today and I was hoping you would like to join us. Dad said you are busy but I still wanted to ask."</em></p><p>"I don't want to intrude on your father-son day."</p><p><em>"You wouldn't be intruding," </em>William spoke out quickly, <em>"I would really like it if you'd come."</em></p><p>"Okay, as long as you and your dad don't mind."</p><p><em>"Not at all, it will be so much fun," </em>Felicity could sense the smile form on William's face, <em>"I would love it. My dad would love it."</em></p><p>"Well then, count me in. Sounds like fun."</p><p><em>"Yes, I can't wait!" </em>Without another word William ended the call. Felicity put the phone down on the bed side table, connecting it to charge and grabbed the tray, taking it back to the kitchen. When she got back she noticed she got a few new text messages.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Oliver:</strong> What did you say that has William looking at me suspiciously?</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Oliver:</em> </strong> <em> He laughed when he got off the phone.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Felicity:</em> </strong> <em> Warn me it’s gonna be William on the other end of the phone call next time! I was about to say something totally inappropriate.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Felicity: </em> </strong> <em>*covering face &amp; embarrassed emoji*</em></p><p><strong> <em>Oliver:</em> </strong> <em> My bad. He really insisted on calling you. </em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Oliver: </strong>I’ll pick you up at 1.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felicity was a surprised to see Oliver at her door on time for once and almost just as surprised he arrived minus any security detail. She looked over his shoulder to see William popping his head out the back window of a white Tesla SUV, waving with a smile on his face. It truly was gonna be just any other regular day.</p><p>Felicity was standing off to the side with William at the third hole as Oliver swung his golf club. Something she hadn’t expected was Oliver Queen a golfer. Basketball, maybe, hell, hockey even crossed her mind but golf was not on the list. I guess it goes with the whole politician image.</p><p>"Okay, you're turn," Oliver turned around offering the golf club over at Felicity.</p><p>"Me?" She pointed to herself, "No, this is a bad idea. I don't know how to golf. I'm just here to support you two."</p><p>"It's okay, Felis," William said, "My dad is a good teacher. He taught me. I'm sure he can teach you a thing or two."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm a good teacher," Oliver smirked, "Besides, don't think we brought you all this way for you to just watch."</p><p>She looked between the two. William nudged her forward and she obliged, "Fine, show me how this works."</p><p>Felicity walked over, accepting the golf club. Oliver stepped aside, letting Felicity take her place beside the golf ball, before he took his place behind her.</p><p>"Okay first thing you need to know is how to grip the golf club," he reached his arms around her to her hands, adjusting her hands, "Yeah, just like that but rotate your hand over the top, your right thumb over to the other side. Perfect."</p><p>Felicity felt the heat radiating from his body over to hers. She could feel him pressed against her back, her memories of last night flashing back in her mind. The warmth of his breath hitting the side of her ear, doing things to her. Had it not been for the fact that William was just ten feet away from them she would have turned around and attacked him with her mouth all over again. Not even being in the public eye would have stopped her.</p><p>"Now bend your knees and lean forward just slightly, plant your feet into the ground," She did as she was told letting him hover over her body, her ass pushing back against him, his hands trailing up her arm just a bit. </p><p>The things this man does to her.</p><p>They did one practice swing, showing her how to follow through on it before he stepped back to let her take the swing.</p><p>"Now, don't laugh if I fail," she looked at them, pointing with warning in her finger.</p><p>The two Queen men raised their hands in surrender, in unison. They really were father and son. Felicity turned back, taking her stance again, she leveled her club against the ball, breathed in and looked in the direction she wanted to hit the ball to. She swung the club back above her head and took a swing. The ball went flying. Nothing near to where Oliver hit his ball but it was farther than she thought she would get. She instantly jumped up and down excitedly, dropping the club. Oliver and William threw their hands up in the air cheering for her.</p><p>"Oh my god! I did it!" she turned around and ran over to Oliver, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He spun them around as he laughed.</p><p>"See I told you dad was a good teacher," William said smiling at her.</p><p>When she got set down on the ground again, Felicity walked over to William giving him a hug, "You were right. That felt great," she pulled away, an arm still over his shoulder as she turned to his side, "Watch out guys, I might just beat you today."</p><p>"Okay, let's not get too confident here," Oliver said lifting his hand up, "I am still the reigning champ."</p><p>"Looks like she is just as competitive as us, dad," William said looking from one blue eyed adult to the other, "She fits right in."</p><p>"Well, we got fifteen more holes to go. Don't sing victory yet Felicity."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me hear it one more time, who's the champion?" Oliver cupped his ear as they approached the car.</p><p>"You are," William and Felicity whined in unison, rolling their eyes at the man before them.</p><p>"That's what I thought," Oliver opened the passenger door open for Felicity, "Don't mess with the bull. You'll get the horns."</p><p>"Okay, whatever, Mr. Vernon," she joked as Oliver closed the door before making his way around the car to get in himself.</p><p>"Who's Mr. Vernon?" William asked, putting his seatbelt on.</p><p>"What?" Felicity looked back and then looked at Oliver as he got in, "He doesn't know <em>The Breakfast Club</em>?"</p><p>Oliver shrugged, turning the car on, "I haven't gotten around to it."</p><p>"Oh, I know what we are doing tonight. I have the dvd at my home and we are watching it."</p><p>"Awesome, can we dad?" William asked hopeful.</p><p>"Sure, we can do that, but first where do we want to eat?" He asked looking at William through the rearview mirror briefly.</p><p>"Big Belly Burger!"</p><p>"I'm up for a burger," Felicity said looking over at Oliver smiling.</p><p>"Big Belly Burger it is then," he said looking over at her smiling as he reached over, taking hold of her hand. </p><p>Oliver rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he continued to drive. He wasn't expecting to have her with them today at this golfing trip but he was glad William had pushed to have her there. The other night at home having dinner and playing games was just a small sample to what today was. There was a sense of normalcy having Felicity there with them. William never once did a double take if he or Felicity said anything remotely flirtatious. Of course they kept things simple like holding hands and hugs, but even just being able to do that in front of his son felt like it was a sign.</p><p>It felt comfortable to do. </p><p>He was also thankful that Felicity included William in everything and even sometimes set herself aside so William can have some father son moments. He was thankful that she wasn't the one to initiate those moments between them. Apart from the hug after her excitement of her first swing it was always Oliver to hold her hand or give her a hug. This showed him that she respected him enough to not do these things in front of his son. This showed him that she respected William enough to not make this day about her and him together.</p><p>Oliver dated before and even though he doesn't have ill will towards those women he also knew that this was something that set Felicity apart from them. They were kind to the idea of William being apart of him, but he would be lying if he said there hadn't been times that they began an argument anytime he had to cancel plans because William needed him. One had even asked him not to bring William along when they were going to do simple things like watch a movie or have dinner.</p><p>Even though William was smaller during those relationships Oliver could tell when William felt threatened by a woman. He could tell when William felt uncomfortable being around someone. William would just stay quite and kept to himself. He would try to avoid getting into a conversation.</p><p>Oliver knew he didn't have to worry about this happening now because Felicity was the one setting herself aside. Felicity was the one including William to everything. Felicity would be the one to ask William his thoughts on something she and Oliver would be talking about.</p><p>William himself took Oliver by surprise as he was the one with the idea of bringing Felicity along with them on a day Oliver had promised today would be just the two of them. Oliver was technically suppose to have security with him that day, but to keep it just them, he called them off and yet William went ahead to invite someone else with them.</p><p>Needless to say he was happy William made that call because he wanted her with him as much as he could. Oliver couldn't stop thinking about the night before.</p><p>He didn't know they would have gone as far as they did. Twice. He didn't know if she would have stopped him after pushing her against the wall. He almost expected it, but when she had turned around and attacked him with her mouth he knew there was no stopping them. There was no stopping him. </p><p>He had not lusted over a woman as bad as he had lusted for her in a long time and given the opportunity to have her was everything he needed. The endless teasing at their meetings had always left him in deep thought that he couldn't focus. All he could think about was her hands being able to touch his skin. He only ever thought about how soft they would feel against his chest, against his stomach, against <em>there</em><em>.</em> When he was finally able to make that dream reality, everything inside him exploded. He didn't want that feeling to ever go away. He didn't want to let the warmth of her skin leave his. He might have been the one to have taken control most of the night and it could be easy to say that she gave herself to him but the truth was that he gave himself to her. </p><p>Last night Felicity Smoak was given something past women had only been able to view at a distance. What is was, he didn't even know yet, but it was something big.</p><p>He was certain of this because as he drove to Big Belly Burger, Oliver Queen knew that whatever she had. He didn't want it back.</p><p>It was hers to keep.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you think William?" Felicity asked, looking over at the boy sitting in the love seat beside the couch she was currently cuddled up in with Oliver.</p><p>"I think this is just about my new favorite movie. The soundtrack was so cool," William spoke.</p><p>"Yes, success," Felicity threw her fist in the air in victory. She sat up and turned the tv off.</p><p>"Alright, time to go buddy." Oliver said standing up, giving a cue to everyone else to do the same, "Say goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight, Felicity," William walked over, embracing Felicity in a hug.</p><p>She closed her eyes, hugging him back, "Night buddy." She was going to pull away from the hug until he realized he wasn't letting go.</p><p>"Thank you for coming with us today, Felis," William muttered. Felicity opened her eyes, looking over at Oliver with softness in her eyes, "I had a really fun time. I wouldn't have changed a thing."</p><p>She rubbed his back softly, "Well, thanks for inviting me William. It makes me happy that you had a great time." They pulled away and she cupped his face quickly before stepping back.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the car," Oliver handed the keys over to William and watched as he accepted them, walking out the house to the car, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone for the first time since that morning.</p><p>"He is so sweet," Felicity said with a soft smile to match her eyes.</p><p>"He's not wrong. I wouldn't have changed a thing about today. Thank you for coming," he said taking her hand in his.</p><p>Felicity cupped his face with her free hand, "Thank you for letting me be there." Oliver leaned down kissing her as his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck as her lips responded in sync with his.</p><p>He was the first to pull away and looked behind her, "I wanna pin your against that wall again Ms. Smoak."</p><p>She smirked at the sound of her name coming out of his lips, something so professional sounding so sexual, "I want you to pin me against it again, Mayor Queen."</p><p>"We will just have to wait for the right occasion to appear again," he winked at her.</p><p>"I guess we will," She bit her lips slightly before he pressed his against hers one last time.</p><p>"Good night," he whispered softly, pulling away.</p><p>"Good night," she whispered back, watching him walk out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise office meeting, futures are questioned &amp; family visits. Oliver &amp; Felicity are soon going to have to face facts about where they are headed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...I understand that but zoning issues can be reworked," Oliver tapped his pen on the notepad in front of him, phone to his ear.</p><p>It has been a few weeks since golfing and Oliver has mostly only seen Felicity during meetings or late night FaceTime calls. She had been invited over most nights by William for dinner but most times she would have to skip out on those meals despite her wanting to go. Both Oliver and Felicity we pretty busy at work - Oliver in the middle of the building new structures, working around rezoning and Felicity with the power cell, along with the home security system.</p><p>"I strongly believe this building will benefit the neighborhood in the long run," his eyes looked up to the movement of the door opening, expecting his secretary to walk in, but was surprised to see Felicity. There was an exchange in smiles.</p><p>Noticing right away that he was on the phone, she kept quiet as she walked over to him.</p><p>"I know that the small businesses are worried that construction will drive away business for them, but we can work out some sort of schedule so nothing major changes," Oliver pushed his chair away from the desk as she walked in front of him, taking a seat on the desk.</p><p>His eyes automatically went to the way her dressed moved up her thigh, exposing those amazing legs of hers. There was a moment in his eyes that Felicity noticed where he stopped listening to what the other person on the phone was saying. She noticed it and she liked the feeling that she could affect him in such a way. Felicity smirked and without breaking eye contact with him she ran her hand up her leg slowly, starting from her calf.</p><p>Oliver cleared his throat, pushing the lump of saliva forming in the the back of his throat down. His eyes shifted down, paying attention to every move her hand made, "Would it help if I spoke to the community personally?" he noticed the way her index finger curled slightly under the hem of her dress slightly, exposing more skin. He stood up, sending his chair rolling back quickly against the cabinet, wiping his chin and mouth with his hand. He felt his blood rush to a place it shouldn't be rushing to in the office.</p><p>Oliver didn't dare touch any part of her body. Instead he tightened the phone with his fingers in one hand as the other fingertips of the other tapped down against the table trying to remain in control, "Perfect. Set up a day and time with my assistant," he shut his eyes closed as he felt Felicity's lips on his sweet spot. A spot she found on their one night together weeks ago, "Uh-ye-uh-yes! I'm excited as well," he wasn't lying, "Okay, talk soon. Bye!" he couldn't have ended the call any faster, "What are you doing?"</p><p>She kissed his neck, "Nothing," she kissed the other side of his neck, "if you wanted to go out for a late lunch," she kissed just above his Adam's apple, "before the meeting this afternoon."</p><p>"Can I have dessert?"</p><p>"We might not have time for that before the meeting," she paused to think, "But my calendar is free for the rest of the day afterwards."</p><p>"Perfect. William is staying late at school to do research for a science project," he leaned down pecking her lips gently, "So I don't have to get home right away."</p><p>Felicity smiled and mumbled against his lips, "Lunch," she kissed him, "meeting," kiss, "Home for dessert."</p><p>"Mmm," Oliver pulled back, "If I make it that far. This surprise visit is very...exciting."</p><p>"That was the plan," Felicity winked at Oliver, hoping off the desk, "Let's go before it gets late."</p><p>Lunch was a nice get away from the hustle and bustle of City Hall. It was nice to get away from everyone - minus the two security guards- for an hour. The only real interruptions they had was the endless phone calls from her mother and best friend, Annie. It has been a while since she last spoke to her mother. When she was in a working mood Felicity rarely picked up personal phone calls and among those phone calls was Annie. They met when they were in middle school and have been best friends ever since. There was no one else in the world that knew her the way Annie did - sometimes even more than Felicity knew herself.</p><p>During lunch there was subtle hand touching, grazing of the foot against the other's under the table. They knew if there was too much PDA, someone was going to ask about their status and they weren't even quite sure themselves what they were. </p><p>But he knew exactly what they wanted to be.</p><p>They were both currently back in the elevator at City Hall.</p><p>The first time they held some sort of privacy from pondering eyes. As soon as the doors shut, Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall, pressing his lips against hers and his pelvis into her. One hand reached up coping her right ass cheek. The moment lasted about 20 seconds, but it was enough to take to all the oxygen in them. They pull apart as soon as they felt the elevator slow into a stop. Oliver adjusted his jacket and tie before combing the back of his hair quickly. Felicity straightened her dress, smoothing her hair and she was thankful her lipstick faded off at lunch with food.</p><p>"After you, Miss Smoak," he motioned for her to exit first.</p><p>"Thank you, Mayor Queen," she smiled, holding her head up high, walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“...all in all the power cell will be fully operational for Star City by the time the new year comes around. We can flip the switch on January 5th,” Felicity turned off the projector, turned on the lights, heading back to her seat.</p><p>”Impressive,” Quentin spoke, “I thought this would have taken a year. Not 6 months.”</p><p>”Just wait until you see my security system, Deputy Mayor Lance.”</p><p>”I’ll keep my eyes out for it, Miss Smoak.”</p><p>”So after it’s up and running,” a board member began, “What are the next steps?”</p><p>”The cell will be good for 15 plus years until it needs to be replaced but,” she spoke tightening up the papers in front of her, “I will be here for the first month to really get it up in its feet and then there will be somebody assigned to this particular cell—“</p><p>”Assigned?” Oliver asked, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.</p><p>Felicity turned her attention to him, “Yes. Part of their main job will be to oversee the power cell and do bi-yearly check ups and updates.”</p><p>Felicity noticed the way his eyes never left her, almost wanting to ask more but remaining silent due to the others in the room.</p><p>For the remainder of the meeting Oliver stayed particularly quiet, something that didn’t go unnoticed by either Felicity or Quentin. Once the meeting was over she took her time collecting her things as an excuse to stay behind with Oliver. She tried to be discreet but everyone knew what she was doing. </p><p>Quentin walked over to Felicity, "It was very nice seeing you again, Felicity. It's been a while."</p><p>"It was very nice seeing you. I have just been so busy getting this done that I barely have free time and all my free time I have spent with that guy over there and his son," she nodded towards the blue eyed man standing at the head of the table.</p><p>"Well I am glad to hear it," he hugged her and winked at her pulling away, "Those two guys need a woman to keep them in line."</p><p>Felicity let out a soft chuckle and Oliver nodded at Quentin as he walked out the door. Oliver turned to the only other person in the room, "You seem to be impressing the board more and more with every meeting."</p><p>"It's a gift."</p><p>"It sure is," he stepped in closer, "So, that thing about assigning someone to-"</p><p>"Wanna head to my place?" she interrupted picking up her bag, "Less chance someone interrupting us. We never did have dessert."</p><p>He couldn't help but smirk at the way she bit her lip, "Okay, let me just tell my assistant that I am going home for the rest of the day."</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled in, lips colliding, Felicity's hands barley taking the key out the slot before she was pushed back onto the small table by the door. Oliver pushed the door closed with a kick of the foot, his hands on her hips, gripping tightly.</p><p>She couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle, "Anxious are we?" she mumbled against his lips.</p><p>"If anything, I'm patient," he mumbled back, his fingers digging into her skin, "Now what was that thing you did earlier?"</p><p>Felicity tilted her head back, as his lips trailed down to her neck, “Oh my god,” she gasped out, tingled running down her body. She looked over to the side, giving him more access, “Oh my god!” She presses her hands against his chest pushing him back, “Mom!”</p><p>”Mom?” He asked confused before following her gaze, “Mom,” he quickly started to adjust his clothes.</p><p>”Hello, sweetie,” Donna Smoak spoke, smiling, “Surprise!”</p><p>”What are you doing here?” Felicity asked as she hugged her mother.</p><p>”Well, I tried to call you this afternoon when we got off the plane to tell you that we landed but you kept sending me to voicemail,” Donna played with Felicity’s hair, twisting it’s curls, “I forgive you by the way. Anyway, we got an Uber here, I found your hide-a-key and we have been waiting ever since.”</p><p>”We?”</p><p>”You really think I am going to miss out on my chance to see my best friend?” A hazelnut brunette stepped out into view with a grin on her face.</p><p>”Anniiee!!” Felicity squealed as she ran into her friends arms, almost knocking off Annie’s black reading glasses when she threw her arms around her friends neck, “I can’t believe you are here!”</p><p>”Of course I am,” Annie smiles swaying her friend back and forth until she laid eyes on the silent man in the corner, “Oh, and are you going to introduce this tall mystery man by your door?” She smirked.</p><p>Felicity pulled away and stepped to the side, “Mom, Annie, this is Mayor Oliver Queen,” she motioned over to him before motioning back to the ladies, “Mayor Queen, this is my mother, Donna, and my best friend, Hannah, but I just call her, Annie.”</p><p>”Very nice time meet you ladies,” Oliver spoke reaching to shake Annie’s hand.</p><p>”Mayor Queen?” Annie scoffed as she shook his hand, “Please, I just saw you guys choking on each other’s tongues a minute ago. It’s cool if I just call you Oliver?”</p><p>”Yeah, Oliver is fine,” his face flushed.</p><p>"Oh, honey, he's a lot hotter in person," Donna whispered over to her daughter before addressing him, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Thank you for the invitation, but I should just let you ladies catch up and get home to make dinner for my son."</p><p>"I will walk you out," Felicity announced, eager to end the awkward encounter.</p><p>"It was lovely meeting you all. Have a good night, ladies," he waved as he walked back out to the porch.</p><p>Felicity followed, closing the door behind her. She made it to the last step when he turned around and met her eye level, "Not exactly how I envisioned meeting your mother."</p><p>"You envisioned meeting my mother?" she gave a small smile, adjusting the knot of his tie.</p><p>"You met my son," he pointed out, "It's only fair."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Tell William I said hello."</p><p>"Okay," he pecked her on the lips then walked off to his car.</p><p> </p><p>"William! Dinner is ready!"</p><p>"Is Felicity coming?" William asked, getting to his chair, grabbing the dark green cloth napkin, "Should we wait for her?"</p><p>"Not tonight, buddy," Oliver placed his cloth napkin on his lap, "Her mom and best friend are in town."</p><p>"Oh," he grew quiet for a second before he spoke again, "We should invite them over. You can cook, I'll set the table. Maybe I can make that pudding you showed me how to make."</p><p>Oliver took a bite of the chicken parmesan, "You really like Felicity, don't you?"</p><p>"I've not like one girlfriend of yours from the past," he spoke honestly, "I mean other than the last one you had before mom died. She was kinda cool, but nothing like Felicity. Now she is the one," he continued eating his food.</p><p>"The one?"</p><p>"You don't think," he questioned, "I haven't seen you smile with anyone the way you do with Felicity. She's smart, pretty, funny. She's the only one that is a real challenge to beat in blackjack," he paused and looked up at his dad's shocked face, "It's not fun if your opponent doesn't try to out count you," he spoke apologetically.</p><p>"I can cook!" Oliver defended.</p><p>"True," William chuckled, "You have the upper hand there."</p><p>"So, you really don't mind if Felicity comes around more often?"</p><p>”I’m surprised she’s not here today. I miss her,” William grabbed his glass of water and took a sip.</p><p>”Yeah. I miss her too.”</p><p>”Can she come to our camping trip for spring break?”</p><p>”She may not be around then, but I can ask.”</p><p>He burrowed his eyebrows in, spitting image of his father, “Not be around?”</p><p>”It’s nothing. Eat your vegetables,” Oliver looked down at his plate, eating.</p><p>”Dad...” he persisted.</p><p>”Well, she’s from another state, buddy.”</p><p>”Ask her to stay.”</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes, because as much as everything in him wanted to side with William, Oliver knew he needed to be the word of wisdom. He wanted nothing more than to have Felicity stay in Star City and be closer to him. He didn’t even want to think of the day he would have to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was headed towards City Hall when he changed course suddenly. He told himself that he would be patient and go with the flow of things but he just had to know. His feelings were going too deep for this woman and he wanted to know if he was alone in this.</p><p>He looked at the front door and took a breath as he turned the car off and got out. Noticing that the door was half open, he made his way in.</p><p>His eyes scanned the room to see if she was home and was about to call to her when he spotted her. She was at the kitchen counter, her back to him. There was something desirable about the way her hair was wrapped in a towel, her body covered in a bathrobe. The small breeze through the window picked up a scent of apple cinnamon.</p><p>"Apple cinnamon? What happened to coconut?" Oliver whispered as his nose closed in on her neck to get a better whiff of the scent. His arms were snaking around her waist slowly.</p><p>"Never been a fan," Annie smirked as she turned around to see him jump back shocked, "but I guess I can give it a try."</p><p>"Annie!" he took big strides back, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I was not expecting you." </p><p>"Who were you expecting?"</p><p>"A blonde?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Here's a secret for you, " she spoke before leaning in to whisper, "She's not really a blonde."</p><p>"Annie, found your - Hey," Felicity smiled as soon as she saw Oliver, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Sorry, I should have called instead of just dropping by. I didn't realize that your mom and Annie were staying here."</p><p>"Mom booked a room without telling me since I only have a single room, but Annie stayed so we can catch up," Felicity handed Annie her reading glassed before going over to Oliver and kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>"Yes, Oliver and I were getting acquainted ourselves," Annie spoke over her coffee mug.</p><p>Oliver's face flushed a bit.</p><p>"I will let you guys have privacy," she was about to walk out when she turned back to face the two, "Felicity, you use coconut scented body wash don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" she questioned.</p><p>"No reason," Annie joked with a chuckle before walking out.</p><p>"Well this is a nice surprise," Felicity turned to Oliver, wrapping her hands behind his neck, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at City Hall by now?"</p><p>"You're not blonde?"</p><p>”You came all this way to ask me about my natural hair color?” She tilted her head to the side slightly, confused.</p><p>”No,” he shook his head, forcing himself to focus on his true intention for his visit, “No. I actually came here because I wanted to ask you about the power cell.”</p><p>”What about it?” She asked picking off a piece of lint on his jacket.</p><p>”You said someone would be assigned to it. Are you not going to be doing that yourself?” </p><p>"Umm," she said her hands trailing down to his chest avoiding eye contact, "Oliver, can we talk about this some other time? You know when there are no other prying ears around."</p><p>"Believe it or not," he said pulling her in, not wanting to let go, "with that answer it is going to be physically impossible to think about anything else today."</p><p>"I know and I promise we will talk about this later," she looked up him, pleading.</p><p>"Okay, how about tonight?"</p><p>"Tonight." she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"William!" Felicity knocked on the loft door quickly, worried, "William! It's Felicity!"</p><p>"Door is open! Come quick!" William called out.</p><p>It wasn't long until he saw Felicity rush into the room with a blonde and a brunette woman rushing in behind her. William had texted '911! I need your help!' to Felicity 10 minutes ago but he had not expected her for another 20. With the loud noise of them rushing in William got a shock from the robot before him.</p><p>"OW!" he pulled his hand back quickly.</p><p>"Hey!" Felicity came rushing to his side, "Are you okay? What's the emergency?" she scanned the boy, a hand on his shoulder, looking for any cuts and bruises.</p><p>"My mind controlled prosthetic hand isn't working," he tossed the clippers onto the table before him, frustrated.</p><p>"But you're fine? You aren't bleeding? No insides outside your body?" she asked frantically.</p><p>"No, Felicity, I'm fine," he sighed, "It's just my hand isn't working."</p><p>"Your arm?!" Felicity placed her hand on his hand, holding it carefully.</p><p>"No, my mechanical arm. For my science project. I did the math right. I did the coding based off that calculation so I know it's right but for some reason the arm is doing the opposite of what my brain is telling it," William took off the wire connected helmet off, placing it on the table, "Can you help me?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course buddy, but you scared me. Where's Raisa?" </p><p>"She went to go pick up some dry cleaning real quick. I wanted to stay to work on my science project."</p><p>"And that would have been fine but you know you shouldn't be working on the electrical stuff without parental supervision or even an adult-"</p><p>"That's why I called you," William looked up at Felicity giving him soft eyes before he looked bast her, "Hello."</p><p>"Oh," Felicity turned around, "Sorry. This is my best friend, Annie, and my mom, Donna. You guys this is William, Oliver's son."</p><p>"Hello, sweetheart," Donna gave a small wave, "I must say all of this reminds me of Felicity at your age."</p><p>"Yeah, instead of dolls we played with old computers to get them to work."</p><p>"Cool. Maybe you can help me, too," William suggested.</p><p>"That would be cool, little man. I will check the wiring and Felicity could look over the coding," Annie spoke taking off her jacket, hanging it on a chair.</p><p>"I will start on something to fuel those smart brains of yours," Donna was about to head into the kitchen until she saw Annie and Felicity's worried, disapproving looks, "I will go pick up something for us," she corrected.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, just connect this bad boy," Annie grabbed a red wire, "to this bad boy aaaand..." she carefully removed her hand away from the mechanical arm, "this baby is good to go."</p><p>"Count down, please," Felicity said with joy.</p><p>"10, 9, 8, 7," Donna walked over quickly, joining in, "6, 5, 4, 3-"</p><p>"William, I'm home."</p><p>"2, 1!"</p><p>William, along with the ladies around him, focused in on the hand. Not a moment later the hand twitched, before it gave a peace sign.</p><p>"It works!" William screamed and turned around to hug Felicity as the other ladies screamed with excitement, "I couldn't have done it without you, Felicity."</p><p>"Who did the wiring?" Annie opened her arms waiting for a hug.</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"What's going on here?" Oliver asked, his jacket already off and the knot on his tie pulled down.</p><p>"Hey dad, you know how my hand wasn't reacting how I wanted it?" Oliver nodded, "I called Felicity over and she and Annie helped me figure it out. I am definitely going to get an A plus."</p><p>"And where is Raisa?" Oliver asked, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.</p><p>"I let Raisa go home as soon as she came back with the dry cleaning. I told her to take the rest of the day off. I hope that is okay," Felicity walked over and placed her hands on his arm looking up at him.</p><p>"That is perfectly fine, but I was expecting her to start to dinner for me," he looked down at her.</p><p>"Oh, don't you worry about that. I called a restaurant downtown and I put in an order for food a little bit ago," Donna stepped in, "Which reminds me - I need to go pick it up. I will be back soon." Before anyone can object Donna grabbed her purse and made her way out the door.</p><p>Felicity placed her chin on Oliver's shoulder getting his attention. Annie and William both caught the staring contest the two were partaking in. They looked at each other before turning back to look at them.</p><p>Annie cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, "William, how about you show me more of your project?"</p><p>William lifted his head slightly getting where she was going, "Yeah, that sounds great and maybe I can show you some of my other cool ...things."</p><p>They looked at Oliver and Felicity before scrambling to pick up the project to leave them alone.</p><p>"Well that was subtle," Oliver said stepping from beside Felicity, facing her face to face.</p><p>"Annie? She is never one for subtlety," she roamed her hand up his arms and came down mid chest, "I hope it's okay that I am here. He texted me that it was an emergency and I came running thinking he was hurt but then it turned out he needed help with his project. Annie is great with wiring and since we were hear I figured why keep Raisa -"</p><p>"Felicity," Oliver smiled, cutting her off mid ramble. He cupped her face gently bringing her up to him, "I am happy that you are here," he placed his lips softly against hers.</p><p>There was something warm about coming home to Felicity and William having their own bonding moment. There was something even more comforting in William trusting Felicity enough to call her for help as he needed it. Naturally, Oliver felt a little jealous that he will no longer be his son's main source of support but having Felicity be the one to share that title with him was the only thing that made his heart melt. </p><p>It had only been three months since he first saw her but he is positive that his life without her feels like a life time ago. He needed to make sure it stayed that way.</p><p> </p><p>On the way back from getting the food Donna ran into Quentin, who saw a pretty lady with one too many bags a lady should be carrying by herself and offered to help her with the bags. Donna pulled out her flirtatious smile, the one she would pull out for customers to get a few extra bucks in her tip, before realizing that she getting off the same floor on the elevator that he was. He was stopping by the loft to drop off some important papers but ended up staying for dinner with more pleasure than usual. It was no secret to everyone at the dinner table that Donna and Quentin hit it off. They couldn't stop the flirty compliments and staring, getting everyone to raise some eyebrows at the two. </p><p>After dessert, Quentin invited Donna out for a walk and Annie excused herself to head to the hotel in order to catch her favorite show. </p><p>"Well, I will head upstairs and get ready for bed," William got up from the couch, "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight, buddy," Felicity and Oliver spoke in unison.</p><p>Felicity was sitting respectfully on the couch next to Oliver, slouched in a bit under his arm that rested on the couch behind her, “So,” she spoke with a smirk creeping on her face, “we are alone,” she pulled her leg up and over his, her body tilting halfway over his. Her arm snaked up his chest over his shoulder. She was about to lean in to kiss him when -</p><p>“Felicity, we should talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for hanging in there guys! I took a week hiatus after finishing Life As We Know It but somehow that hiatus took longer than I wanted! I am back and plan to stay that way! <br/>Comment &amp; let me know what you think! I love hearing from you! </p><p>Follow me on Twitter @ olicityxbett</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has finally come for Oliver and Felicity to talk about what they are going to do. Annie talks to Felicity and reminds her about the past. What was the result of this talk? Most of all, How did William take all this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Putting this out today because it is a little celebration for myself as today is the first day at my new job! It’s a new career and I am excited and nervous all at the same time (more nervous, with mixed in anxiety if I’m being honest). So enjoy. Read. Comment. 4 chapters to go!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Felicity, we should talk."</em>
</p><p>Those were the words that made her freeze. She hated those words because she knew what they meant.</p><p>Felicity wasn't sure why she was so frightened about the idea of having the talk with him. She liked how things were going between them. They were having fun and enjoy each other's company while Felicity was in town. Donna had warned her that she needed to be honest with Oliver and that is exactly what she has been trying to do. For the last couple of week she always spoke of Starling City as a place of business or a place away from home. She hinted about missing things back home and things she left that needed to get done. </p><p>The day before, during the meeting, she realized for the first time that they in fact were not on the same page. Felicity wanted to keep the good thing going for as long as she could, but the universe wasn't that nice.</p><p>"I think talking is a little over rated," Felicity smirked and leaned in again.</p><p>"Felicity," he placed his hand on her shoulders, stopping her, "you are the one who is always rambling about."</p><p>"I'm trying to cut back?"</p><p>"I'm serious here," Oliver grabbed her leg taking them off his lap gently as he sat up, "what you said yesterday really has me thinking."</p><p>"About what?" she straightened her back, facing him.</p><p>"About us," he looked over at her. </p><p>"Oh," she closed her eyes embracing for what is going to happen.</p><p>"Where are we?," he asked, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, "And where are we headed?"</p><p>"Personally I think we are in a really good place," she placed her hands on his arms, reassuringly, "I have been having a great time with you. You have been having a good time too, right?"</p><p>"I have, of course I have but I wouldn't be honest if I say I don't wonder where we are headed," she was silent, "I like what we have here. I have enjoyed the memories and how you are with William. Felicity I care about you...a lot."</p><p>"I care about you too," she answered back, "These past three months have been just about the best I ever had."</p><p>Oliver gave a half smile, "You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that."</p><p>"It's hard not to say that. William is such a sweet boy and he was definitely something that I couldn't plan for. I came to Starling City for one thing and one thing only - the power cell. When I came here I met the infamous Mayor Handsome and it didn't just become about the power cell anymore."</p><p>"What did it become then?"</p><p><em>A home.</em> She wanted to say that, but there was something in her gut stopping her. She couldn't and she didn't know why. Instead she said:</p><p>"A vacation," his face fell, "If I would have chosen some place else, if I would have never came here, I would be home by now because all I would have been doing day and night would be working on my projects. Instead, I either go to your place for dinner or I am in my own home but still crawl up in bed to FaceTime you for a few hours before we head off to bed. William has also given me something I couldn't have planned for," he looked up at her, "He gave me a new found energy for imagination. I see myself in him so much, but I got to admit that his creativity for invention has surpassed what I had at his age. He is smart and funny and determined. I have grown to care for him too."</p><p>"Then let's take this feeling and keep going?" he looked her in the eyes, begging.</p><p>"To where?" she stood up and walked away a bit before turning back to him, "Oliver, we live in different cities. I have things that I am responsible for back home. You know this. We were just enjoying each other's company. I thought we were on the same page with that."</p><p>"Maybe at first we were," Oliver stood up but remained in place, "When you got here things were just black and white for me. I became mayor because I wanted to do something for myself and prove to everyone that I am more than a three time college dropout. I have a son that I have to look after. My sister only flies in once in a while for a short visit in between traveling the world with her boyfriend. Yes, I do have Raisa and Quentin to help out but other than that I am all this kid has. He has been without a mother for a few years now -"</p><p>"And I can't replace her," Felicity cut off.</p><p>"I'm not asking you to," he rebutted, putting his hands up defensively, "But I can't lie to you and say that whoever I date has to be okay with the idea of being something of an influence in his life."</p><p>"According to him I do great in that department," Felicity joked, noting the change in tone that atmosphere the room has turned to.</p><p>They have never argued before and Felicity didn't like that. If this was anyone else she would have walked out by now. In fact, she has walked out of situations like that before. Her recent ex-boyfriends, Ray, would argue with her over how they wanted to approach a certain code and how it would make things easier or not. The only real thing she ever remembered about her father growing up was how him and her mother would fight. She would always hide behind a door or a wall as she listened to them go at it for hours. Even if she went to her room it would take a miracle to sound them out. She always said that she would never get herself caught in that situation and she had always managed to walk away from them before it ever escalated to the level her parents took it.</p><p>This was her first argument with Oliver and she could easily walk off knowing that this conversation was getting deeper and more serious, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to walk away. Something inside her told her to stay.</p><p>"Yes, you are a great role model in the whole tech world and that is great," he admitted, stepping in closer, "but it is going to be more than that. Felicity, this person is going to be in his day to day life. This person is going to be someone helping me how to teach him right from wrong, show him how to date and be a great partner to someone in the future," he took a breath, "you know he is going to have the world against him and I can't say why because that is not my place-"</p><p>"I know, Oliver," Felicity spoke under her breath. She saw the way he read her eyes and she knew the moment it clicked to him on what she meant by that. </p><p>William and Felicity were sitting down for dinner one night when Oliver had to walk away to take a pressing phone-call for work. It was nothing new to William as Felicity came to realize after the first few weeks with them. Felicity always felt bad for William because he deserved time alone with his parent. She took those opportunities to get to know William one on one - especially on those times that Oliver was gone for an hour or two. One night in particular they both somehow ended talking about the Marvel movies and every superhero. William had gone on and on about Captain America that at first Felicity put it off as him just loving the character. It was until the scene of Captain America fighting his past self came up and he touched the "America's Ass" moment in the same manner she did with Annie did when they went to watch the movie. A few weeks later William sat next to her on the couch as Oliver went to the restroom, leaving them alone and came out to her about his sexuality. She smiled and nudged his shoulder gently, telling him about how she suspected but didn't want to push on the subject until he was ready to say something to her.</p><p>"You know?" he raised his eyebrows, surprised.</p><p>"That William is gay? Yes," she nodded.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"He told me two weeks ago," she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't say anything because it never came up and he never told me if you knew or not. I didn't want to betray his trust."</p><p>"Trust," Oliver repeated, "You know it's funny - that word. As much as that boy is sociable and so sweet with everyone he doesn't trust easily. I guess he got that from me. He only trust me, Raisa, Quentin, and his mother. It was only us...until you came along."</p><p>"Oliver..." she breathed in.</p><p>"My son already lost an important woman in his life and I don't want to see him lose another. William, he-he loves you and I see the way you are with him. I want nothing more than to see this continue, but not if I know this has an expiration date," he spoke seriously, his Mayor Oliver voice almost coming out.</p><p>"I don't want to lead you on and much less lead William on. I care so much for him and I want to the best for him but I never expected this. I was only suppose to come, do business, work my projects, open the new location, and go back home. I only leased the town house until the end of January," Felicity ran her hand through her hair.</p><p>"So, what does that mean?"</p><p>"I'm scheduled to go back after I am done with the power cell switch. I go back the first of February."</p><p>Felicity saw the way Oliver shifted his weight from one leg to the next, "So what does that mean <em>for us</em>?" he repeated.</p><p>"Are you really suggesting long distance?"</p><p>"I don't know what I am suggesting. I have never been put in a position like this before."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I don't want William to lose you, but Felicity..." he stepped in closer closing what was left of space between them, "I don't want to lose you. I really like you."</p><p>"I don't know. I am put on the spot here," Oliver goes to reach up and cup her cheek making Felicity step back, "I can't do this right now. I gotta go."</p><p>Without another word Felicity grabbed her things and bolted out of there. As he heard the door slam behind him, something inside him fell. She left Oliver standing there, squeezing his hand, the sensation of her cheek missing. He only thought of one thing : <em>Is this the end?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Felicity repeated to herself as she got behind the wheel, hitting it with every '<em>stupid</em>' before turning the car on and driving to the town house. She didn't know why after staying for as long as she did her fight or flight instinct went from fight to flight. She couldn't control her legs from making a run for it.</p><p>The whole drive home was just running the conversation over and over again in her head. She tried to pin point the moment that she felt she lost control of the situation. If there was one thing she had a lot of as soon as she hit puberty was control. After her father left, Felicity was hurt, angered, self doubting as to why her father never came back to her. When she finally got past the tears Felicity held her head high, deciding to move forward. She studied hard and never let get grades drop below an A minus. When she went past figuring out wires and how computers work from the inside out she took it upon herself to never let a computer or any tech take the better of her. She never did. Felicity took that control and started to create her own software senior year of high school. By the time she was about to graduate college she got enough investments and buyers to start Smoak Technologies.</p><p>When that started taking off there was no one in the world that could tell her how to run her company. Felicity knew how she wanted to run it and where she wanted to go with it. With her successful climb up the tech world ladder there was many men out there intimidated by her influence and her presence in the male prominent industry. Many tried to buy her out of her own company. Many tried to steal from her. Many tried to even threatened to make sure that no one would invest in her work, but none of it ever phased her. She took all that negative energy and fueled herself with it. Felicity vowed to never let a man control her way of thinking or take any control of her and her business. </p><p>
  <em>I am a strong independent CEO of a multi million dollar company that I built from the ground up.</em>
</p><p>Felicity dropped her keys on the table by the door, throwing her bag on the floor next to it. She let the door close behind her as she turn the light on to look around the spacious town house. </p><p>
  <em>Spacious.</em>
</p><p>That is what she noticed this townhouse is. There have been many nights in this place that she has spent alone but for some reason there is more room than she ever gave it credit for. She spent very little time here because she either stayed late at Smoak Tech or went straight to Oliver's after work and by the time she got home she was too tired to enjoy the place she has. Even on the nights she was here at a decent hour she was FaceTiming Oliver, bringing him around the house on her iPad as she did her house chores. Tonight was different.</p><p>Tonight Felicity couldn't just call Oliver to fill the void in the room.</p><p>She went straight to her room, pulling out her favorite oversized hoodie. This hoodie was one piece of clothing she never wanted to throw away despite it's worn down quality. The hood had the seams pulling apart, the black color faded, and strings popping out left and right. Apart from the fact this once fluffy hoodie is now a thin materiel, it still gave her the same comfort she always yearned for and boy did she need it right now. To add more comfort and safety, Felicity grabbed her folded up baby blanket from the top of her closet shelf, wrapping it around her body as much as she could.</p><p>Her mother was gifted this blanket for the baby shower and it was that same blanket that she was wrapped in when Felicity went home from the hospital with her parents for the first time. When Felicity got older the blanket became more than just a child's attachment to a piece of fabric - it became her safety blanket. Whenever she heard her parents arguing a very small Felicity would grab her blanket wrapping it as tight as she could, using it as some sort of substitute hug to try to hide herself away from the all the screaming.</p><p>After some time to her thoughts, Felicity grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.</p><p><em>"Felicity," </em> Annie spoke with a very obvious smirk in her tone, <em>"Are you calling me from the bathroom before you get it on with Mayor Handsome?"</em></p><p>There was a moment of silence before she let out a sigh, "Annie -"</p><p><em>"I'm on my way,"</em> Annie cut off. Felicity could hear the sound of the TV in the background cut off, knowing Annie was already sliding her shoes on, "I will be there as soon as I can."</p><p>It was no surprise Annie knew that Felicity needed her. They have known each other long enough to know what tone of voice was urgent and what tone of voice was nothing to be worried about. </p><p>This tone of voice was urgent. </p><p>After hanging up the phone Felicity took her place on the bed waiting for her best friend. It was a shock to Felicity that Annie was taking longer than she thought, considering the hotel was just down the street. As soon as the sound of the door opening came through the house, Felicity heard the rumbling of Annie setting her bag down as she locked the door behind her.</p><p>“Hey, sunshine,” she heard Annie’s feet persistently making its way from the front door to the bedroom, “sorry it took me so long. I went to the nearest store to get us each a pint of ice cream and I-“ the steps stopped, “Oh no.”</p><p>Felicity tilted her head back to look at Annie upside down, “Ice cream? Choclate Chip Cookie Dough?”</p><p>“It’s only your emergency comfort flavor. They were out of Mint Chip otherwise I would have brought that flavor too,” Annie walked over and handed the ice cream with a spoon over to her, “it’s that bad, huh?”</p><p>“What do you mean? These are my favorite flavors. I can’t say no to these.”</p><p>“No, not the ice cream,” she said, looking at her friend up at down, “I’m talking about the way you are lying down.”</p><p>Felicity looked down at her feet that were on the wall behind the headboard of the bed. She currently had half the pillows on the floor, minus the one under her head. The hood of her hoodie was wrapped around her head as the strings were pulled down and the blanket laid protectively around her shoulders.</p><p>“Felicity, I am your best friend. I know that hoodie on, blanket wrapped means something happened, but combine that with you lying on your bed upside down, feet against the wall," Annie let a deep sigh out as she sat down by her wait, facing Felicity, "Now that - that means you are <em>really</em> going through it. So spill, what happened?"</p><p>"Mom, get to the hotel room, alright?" Felicity asked sitting up, putting the pillow over her crisscrossed legs.</p><p>"No, she actually texted me before you called to not wait up for her," Annie smirked crossing her legs, getting comfortable, "Mama Smoak gonna get it tonight."</p><p>"Eww," Felicity made a face, taking off the plastic strip to open to the pint of ice cream, "Who would have guessed? My mother and Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance?"</p><p>"They are kinda cute," Annie smiled stopping the first scoop of ice cream, "Who would have thought you and a mayor? Especially one who dropped out of three different colleges?" Felicity raised an eyebrow, "I may specialize in wiring but you aren't the only one who is a goddess behind the computer, so stop trying to change the subject and  spill."</p><p>Felicity sighed, knowing she couldn't escape the conversation, "He wants to know what is going on between us."</p><p>Annie took that sentence in as she ate her flavor of Chocolate and Strawberry swirl, "Okay, correct me if I am wrong, but isn't this a good thing? You guys are basically a perfect match."</p><p>"That's not the point, Annie," Felicity said softly, "I wasn't suppose to come to Starling for a boyfriend...I was only here for business. I only wanted to -"</p><p>"So, what? So, what if this turned into more than just business?" Annie interrupted, "You deserve to have someone in your life."</p><p>"Not to be pretentious and all but that is kinda hard for someone like me," she breathed in and breathed out, "I'm a one of the richest women in the world and a CEO to a very successful business. Those qualities are things most men don't see in a woman and go 'Wow'!"</p><p>"Are we still on those pieces of trash that pass for men? Not all guys are like that and things are different here. I could see that way he looks at you. I have never seen a guy look at you the way Oliver does," Annie said reaching over, shaking her friend's knee softly.</p><p>"What if all I am meant for is to just run my business. Many women have just focused on career and have never been with someone long term, much less have a family," Felicity gulped her piece of ice cream down, "Oprah, Julie Bishop, Betty White, Dolly Parton...Jennifer Aniston and they all talk about how they chose career over having children and having a family."</p><p>"You aren't those people. You, Felicity Megan Smoak, are born to be a wife and a mother <em>AND </em>a successful business woman."</p><p>"I tried to be all those things at one point before. Remember? Cooper and Ray, both -"</p><p>"Forget what those boneheads have said in the past. They are a pair of dumb asses. You are more than capable of doing all of that. You didn't see what I saw today. That kid adores you and more than just an idol he has looked up to because of the things you created. Many people meet their heroes and are disappointed, but clear that he wasn’t. William respects you and wants to you to be proud of him too. Why else would he have called you when he was having trouble with his project today?"</p><p>Felicity shrugged, "I know tech and I was the only one available?"</p><p>"I am willing to bet that Oliver has left meetings and functions to go whenever his son needed him and I am certain he has someone at city hall that knows tech and can be at that kid’s disposal," she rolled her eyes, "So why wouldn't he call his dad before he calls his dad's <em>lady friend</em> that he has only known for a few months. Tell me what do you think about the kid?"</p><p>"He is a great kid," she smiled thinking about William, "William is funny, respectful and a good head on his shoulders. He lost his mother a few years back and I am sure it must be so hard for him, but he doesn't take that pain and take a dark turn. He kinda did what I did when my father left us - he went straight into school and inventions. He is so much smarter than I was at his age. I was only doing coding and it wasn't until high school that I started experimenting with my own creations. William, just at the age of 13, has done coding, some wiring, and his science fair project is just so impressive. He is doing AP Geometry at a level of a twelfth grader." </p><p>"You really love this kid? Don't you?" Annie smiled, looking at her friend glow. Something that Annie only sees when Felicity is going on about her tech.</p><p>"He's a really special kid," she simply said.</p><p>"Kids. They are part of the deal in relationships. They become attached to someone just as much as the actual person in the relationship," for the first time in a few minutes Felicity looked up at her best friend, "He's grown attached. Don't you think William deserves the courtesy of knowing where you stand in his life too?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Oliver and Felicity get visits that open their eyes and their hearts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for sticking with me! I know it has been a month since I last updated, but one good thing that came out of it was that I have outlined the last few chapters and I know what I want to happen....I will say that idea I have for the final chapter wrecked me! Until then, I hope you enjoy this rather lengthy update! I love hearing your guy's reactions so please read, kudos, comment, share! KISSES TO ALL! Stay safe! Wear your mask! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Oliver a few minutes after Felicity walked out on him before walking over to his mini bar, instinctively grabbing his favorite bottle of scotch, pouring himself an ounce or two more than he normally would. With a drink in hand Oliver walked out to the balcony to look at the city lights. His mind kept going to the first time he was out there with Felicity. He remembered how beautiful she looked with her hair in her signature pony tail that got loose on their run away from the paparazzi, leaving her face glowing. With all the sweaty clothes and the ruffled hair, she was still just about the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.</p><p>Oliver thought of the various times after that night that they had spent out on the balcony looking at the lights, wrapped in each other's arms after William went up to his room for bed or to play some video games before going to bed. It was their only time alone with one another to catch up on each other's days and just focus on each other. What the two didn't know was that sometimes William would look out and down at them talking on the balcony from his window. There would be times he would catch them kissing, or snuggled on the balcony chair, Felicity sitting on his dad's lap. One of William's favorite sightings had been when he saw his dad and Felicity dancing. He was in the middle of reading when he heard her laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Oliver, no," Felicity giggled, "No, there isn't even music," she tried to pull herself back to sit down as he held her hand pulling her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay," Oliver spoke, "I'm actually not a bad singer." William noticed how easy it was for his dad to just pull Felicity to her feet. He noticed the smile his father pulled across his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his opposite hand holding hers up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you now?" she raised her eyebrow, surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yes, amazing," he said, swaying back and forth slightly, "What you didn't know this already? Huh, looks like there are things about me that you can't find out about through hacking."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, that </em>
  <em>definitely isn't something I can find out on the internet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here is something else you cannot find out through the internet," He said looking into her eyes, "Nobody really knows that I can sing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, William does know but that's because he hears me in the shower," Even from his window William could tell how his father got a little shy explaining the secret talent he had. A talent he was glad he possessed from his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I am honored to be in the close circle of this secret," Felicity gave him a quick kiss before William saw her rest her face into the crook of his dad's neck as he started singing 'At Last' by Etta James.</em>
</p><p>The energy on the balcony that night was warm and loving, but tonight was different. As William approached the open doors to the balcony he got the energy of cold and empty and he hasn't felt that way since the first year after his mother passed away.</p><p>"Dad?" he spoke softly, grabbing the attention from the adult in front of him.</p><p>"Buddy, you're still awake?" Oliver put his free hand into the the pocket of his pants.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," William shrugged.</p><p>"Nightmare?"</p><p>He shook his head, "I heard you and Felicity."</p><p>Oliver closed his eyes, taking a breath in slowly, "How much of that did you hear?"</p><p>"Pretty much all of it," he walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the balcony railing, "I'm sorry, Dad."</p><p>Oliver burrowed his eyebrows, confused, looking at his son, "I'm not sure what you are talking about."</p><p>"I'm the reason you can't get someone to stay with you. I know the others couldn't be with you when I was little, but I thought for sure that wouldn't be the case since I am older now."</p><p>"William, no," he placed his glass down on the small table, "I promise you that you are not the reason. What's going on is between me and Felicity."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help make it better?" William asked, looking at his father who came to the railing of the balcony. His father's elbow coming next to his own as he mirrored his son's arms resting on the railing.</p><p>"I don't think so, buddy, but I appreciate that you want to help."</p><p>"Dad, I have never once put in my input about who you date," William spoke, "I usually just keep my distance from all that, but if I'm being honest, I never really saw anyone being in our life for a long time. One of them came pretty close but Felicity is the first one I could actually see as part of this family. She is right for you - right for us."</p><p>"She's the perfect fit," Oliver whispered under his breath.</p><p>There was a silence between the two as they looked out at the city lights. William worried for his dad. His dad worried for him. It was a couple minutes until Oliver spoke up once more.</p><p>"William?"</p><p>"Yeah, dad?" he looked up at the man.</p><p>"Why did you tell Felicity about your sexuality?" Oliver asked softly, "I'm not mad. You have every right to tell whomever you want, but you haven't even told your Aunt Thea."</p><p>"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess when I told Raisa it just came out without even thinking and I was nervous to what she was going to say but she was warm about it. Then when I told Grandpa Quentin I was scared he wasn't going to want me to call him grandpa anymore and he told me that as long as I don't replace him in our video game challenges then he loves me either way..." William trailed off.</p><p>"And with Felicity?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"It just felt right. I don't know any other way to put it. I feel safe with her," he looked down, pausing, "I didn't really have to worry about how she was going to react, kinda like how I felt with mom."</p><p>"I know the feeling," Oliver mirrored his son looking down at the street before them. They both stood there in the silence once more until the younger Queen broke the silence.</p><p>"Dad," he looked up, "Is it okay if I invite her to my party?"</p><p>"If that's what you want. It's your birthday, buddy," Oliver said as his son nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it!" Felicity cursed throwing her wire clamps onto the desk, frustrated.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Curtis walked in with Felicity's hot venti white mocha frappe, her favorite hot drink from Starbucks.</p><p>"I can't get this stupid thing to connect," she accepted her drink and slumped back in her chair, "They keep rejecting each other and I can't figure out why."</p><p>"Here let me take a look," Curtis said walking over to the computer, as Felicity rolled away in her chair. She watched as Curtis moved his fingers over the keyboard swiftly for a few minutes, "Well here is the problem. You mixed the codes up. The html was in the output, not the input."</p><p>Felicity instantly got up from her chair walking over to the screen, confirming the mistake, "What? No, I double checked it," Felicity moved the mouse around looking at the code top to bottom, until she saw that Curtis was in fact telling the truth, "What the hell? What is wrong with me? I never make a mistake like that...."</p><p>"It's okay, Felicity," Curtis said settling in to his station, "Everyone makes mistakes."</p><p>"No, I don't make mistakes like this. This is textbook beginners mistake. I'm not textbook status. I haven't been since I was 14 years old," she ran her hand through her hair, disappointed.</p><p>"Maybe, your mind is on something else," he noticed the way she ignored her, "Or rather someone else," her eyes shot up to look at him, "Mayor Queen?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Felicity, I have been working for you since you started this business and you are never the one to have your mind on something else when you are at the end of a project," Curtis said, making sure he is trying to get through to Felicity, "The one thing that I do know about you is that a man never gets in your way to get to where you want to be and I have always admired that about you. Between Ray and Cooper, I would have thought that Ray would have been the one to be supportive of you but he held you back. With Oliver..."</p><p>"He can hold me back too-"</p><p>"No," Curtis interrupted, "that's what you think he is doing. The times he has come to see you work, you are so focused on the job in front you, you don't see how he looks at you but I have," Felicity fiddles with the top of her coffee cup, "He is in awe of you. Oliver Queen has no idea about all of this stuff. Anything he knows, he has learned second hand by his son, but yet he is patient and doesn't dose off when you are speaking about codes, wires, and everything else. He actually listens to you."</p><p>"He does?" Felicity asked, surprised at how much Oliver actually pays attention to her.</p><p>"He does," Curtis confirmed.</p><p>Felicity gave a small smiled looking down at her phone, knowing there are missed calls from Oliver she chose to ignore that morning. Oliver didn't quite just duck and hide from her and that was something that she never experienced. It was a knock at the glass door that brought her back from cloud she was floating on.</p><p>"Felicity?"</p><p>"William," she spoke, "What are you doing here buddy?" she looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Shouldn't you be at home right now?"</p><p>"I convinced Mr. Diggle to bring me here instead," she gave him a look, "I know I'm not suppose to do that, but I had to come see you."</p><p>"I will leave you two to talk," Curtis said getting up and grabbing his coffee, "I will be in my office if you need me."</p><p>"Thanks, Curtis," Felicity motioned to the chair he left behind, "Park it here mister."</p><p>William walked over carefully, making a face, "Are you going to tell my dad?"</p><p>"Depends. Why did you need to convince Mr. Diggle to bring you here instead of home where Raisa is waiting for you?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you," he spoke softly, sitting down on the chair.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"You and dad," he noticed the way her eyes lost contact with him, "I want to see if there is anything I can do to help you both stay together."</p><p>"William, how did - " she cleared her throat, nervously, "Did your dad say something?"</p><p>"No, I sorta sat that the top of the stairs last night. I was coming down for a glass of water and I heard you both."</p><p>“I’m so sorry, William. You shouldn’t have heard that,” she said guiltily.</p><p>“Do you not want to be with my dad because of –“</p><p>“No!,” she interrupted knowing where he was heading, “it has nothing to do with you. William, you are perfect!”</p><p>He couldn’t help but lift the side of his lip into a small smile, “Then why don’t you want to be with my dad?”</p><p>“It’s a little complicated, buddy, I live far away from here and my job kinda requires me to be traveling a lot sometimes.”</p><p>"I don't think my dad would mind," William perked up, trying to convince her of the fact, "He knows you are a busy woman and he admires that about you. Also, he isn't going to be Mayor forever. We can always go with you and-"</p><p>"William," Felicity cut him off, letting out a sigh through her small smile. </p><p>William sunk into his chair. He could see her smile but he didn't know what that meant. He wanted her to know just how much he really cares about her and how much he wanted her to stay, how much he wanted her to stay with his dad - with him. He knew he wasn't suppose to be here, especially without his father knowing. William also knew that whatever was happening between Felicity and his father was between Felicity and his father, but there was just something in him that told to talk to her. All day at school, William wasn't able to pay attention, even in his favorite classes. His best friend, Kevin, had even made a small poof with chemicals in science class to get him down from the clouds he was floating on.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he slumped in his seat, breaking eye contact with the blonde in front of him.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry about," she placed her hand on his knee reassuringly, "You are protecting your dad. That is completely understandable. William, I would never do anything to purposfully hurt you or your father."</p><p>"Then stay," William noticed the deep breath that Felicity took, "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I didn't come here just for my dad," silence," I came here for you too. I like you. When I first found out that my dad was going to work with you on this next big Star City project I was ecstatic. I mean the woman who inspired me to go into computer science, the woman who my mother bought every magazine article, recorded every interview for me to see, bought the live recording access to her TED Talk, was going to be working along side <em>my </em>dad. It doesn't happen every day and I wanted to jump at the chance to meet you," Felicity's lips curved into a small smile, "So when I found out that he came to see you that one day, I convinced Mr. Diggle to come see you here, in this very room, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember," she spoke softly.</p><p>"That was going to be my only shot to meet you, but then a few weeks later I get home from school and there you are with my dad on our balcony," he smiled remembering the day, "I was so starstruck and nervous. You stayed for dinner that night and we talked all about science and math and all that nerdy stuff I can't really talk about with my dad. There is a saying that says 'never meet your heroes', but I am so glad I met mine," he cleared his throat as Felicity fought her emotional feelings that were crawling up, "As time went along conversations with you were less about me learning from you about computers and more of learning about life. I am just going to really miss that if you leave and never come back."</p><p>"That was a great speech," she pointed at him, "You really are your father's son," Felicity pulled her chair in closer, "William, let me tell you something now. Knowing you has been something I never expected but I am forever grateful that I have. So I want you to know that whatever is going on between me and your dad, I promise that I will always be there for you! Whenever you need me, I will be there. I promise. You have my number, don’t loose it.”</p><p>”How about for my Science Fair in a couple of days?”</p><p>”Text me the details.”</p><p>”If I need help on a math problem?”</p><p>”I am your personal tutor.”</p><p>William smiled and got up from his chair to hug Felicity, “Thank you,” he rested his head on her shoulder as Felicity embraced him in the warmest hug he has had in a while.</p><p>”Now get home before Raisa gets suspicious and calls your dad,” she patted his back before she watched him nod and make his way towards the door.</p><p>Felicity looked down at the desk in front of her and took a second before picking up a tool again.</p><p>”Felicity?”</p><p>She looked up, “Yes, William?”</p><p>”Will you come to my birthday party in a few weeks?”</p><p>Giving him a soft smile, Felicity nodded slightly, “You bet.”</p><p>William repaid the smile with one of his own before walking out. He was glad with his visit and content with the fact that he wasn't going to lose her in his life. He took her word for it and he had no reason to not trust it, but he also knew his work was not done. He wanted to make sure she was in his fathers life as well.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the final proposal for the rezoning," Oliver's assistant, Alex , placed the pieces of paper on the desk, "They are ready for you in time for this afternoon's meeting with the blocks business owners."</p><p>"Thank you, Rory," Oliver took the paper giving it a once over, "This is perfect. After the meeting we have another engagement, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. We do have an early dinner with the governor and the surrounding mayors for -"</p><p>"Woah! So you are like the real deal, huh?"</p><p>"Ma'am, I told you, the mayor is not accepting any visitors. You will have -" Evelyn, the secretary, raced in quickly. She was nervous at the fact that a lady had gotten by her and into the office.</p><p>"It's okay, Evelyn," Oliver stood up and walked around his desk, "Annie, please, come in. Can we please have the room?"</p><p>"Mayor, we do have that-" Alex spoke, determined to stay on schedule.</p><p>"Alex, I promise, it's going to be okay," he spoke, straightening his back, taking his position of power, "I am sure we won't be too long."</p><p>"Besides, this is where his being late reputation comes in handy, doesn't it?" Annie joked in as she walked around the room, taking it in. She noticed a moment of silence, "I know things."</p><p>"I can buy you 20 minutes," Alex said.</p><p>"Thank you," Oliver smiled before addressing Evelyn as she was making her leave, "Please get me and Miss Mulaney a cup of coffee."</p><p>Evelyn nodded, closing the door before her.</p><p>"Well, this is a surprise," he spoke before there was a flicker in his eyes, "Is Felicity okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's fine. Working away in her projects," she said unwrapping her scarf from her neck, "Does there need to be a critical reason for me to come and see you?"</p><p>He let out a relief sigh, his index finger and thumb rubbing together, "No, of course not."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Not that you aren't welcomed here, because you are," he corrected himself, "but-"</p><p>"But why is the best friend of the woman you want to be serious with here in your office out of nowhere?" Annie raised her eyebrow as she took her jacket and purse off, taking a seat on the couch Oliver offered.</p><p>"Well, yeah," he sat.</p><p>"You cut to the chase, no bullshit, I like that," Annie smirked at him, "No wonder a three time college drop out got himself to be mayor," Oliver mouth dropped slightly, eyebrows raised, "Why is it so hard to believe that I know things? Felicity isn't the only one with computer hacking skills you know."</p><p>He chuckled slightly, "Annie, not to be rude or anything, but I do only have 20 minutes."</p><p>"Right," she sighed, getting serious, "Okay, well the truth is, Felicity isn't okay. She is getting really into her work."</p><p>"That's nothing new. She is very dedicated to this power cell and the home security system."</p><p>"Yeah, but this is a whole new deep dive. She is avoiding something. She is avoiding you," Oliver looked down, "Not in a bad way. She is avoiding what she's really feeling for you. Oliver, I have seen Felicity through many relationships and I will be honest there were some that I really liked but ultimately, weren't the one for her. I like you and I think you are the one."</p><p>They went silent for a moment as Evelyn walked back in and placed two cups of coffee on the table before them and left again.</p><p>"I don't think Felicity feels the same way and one thing I do know for sure about Felicity is that she is stubborn. Once she makes up her mind, that's it."</p><p>"Don't let her make it. Oliver do you know about her dad?"</p><p>"No, she doesn't really talk about him," he said picking up his cup, taking a sip.</p><p>"Because he's a dead beat," Annie pulled her hair behind her ear, "Felicity doesn't really talk about him since he left her and Donna when she was a little girl. It took her a while to get over it and when she finally did she had a whole mindset about men and their control over her. Most of the men she dated were intimidated by her brain and that would ultimately be the main source of her relationship problems. It only got worse when Ray and Cooper were in the picture."</p><p>"Ray and Cooper?" Oliver cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.</p><p>"Cooper was her longest relationship. They met in freshman orientation in college and everything was great. He was smart and they challenged each other on their projects and hacking skills. Cooper had some good ideas that if he was determined enough or had an eye like Felicity, he would have done some great things. When they were in their final year of college there were some investors looking into the upcoming graduating class. They only could invest in two people, one was some guy named Cisco and the final spot was given to Felicity," Annie smiled at the memory, "Felicity was so happy about getting the investment because she thought for sure she wasn't going to get it."</p><p>"That sounds ridiculous. Why wouldn't she?"</p><p>"Because the week before the presentation, nothing was going right for her stem cell. She couldn't figure it out, but somehow she made it work last minute. After she got chosen, something didn't seem right in how Cooper was reacting. Felicity looked back at the coding and noticed that the firewall that she managed to break down last minute looked familiar. Cooper had tampered with her project. He couldn't stand the idea that the investors were looking more into Felicity, a woman, than him. That devastated her. She loved Cooper so much and was seeing the future with him and he does that out of pure jealousy."</p><p>"He sounds like a dick."</p><p>"He was, but that wasn't the last of it," Annie rolled her eyes just thinking about the man, "Ray Palmer. He was her last relationship."</p><p>"She just ended it with him right?"</p><p>"Yes, almost two years ago and thank god. He was the one I disliked from the beginning," Annie grabbed her coffee and took a look drink from it as she got comfortable enough to go into another story, "Ray Palmer is a man of great power. He was totally smarter than Cooper could ever dream to be and much more successful. He has his own tech company and he does great for himself. He just doesn't like that his biggest competitor is Felicity."</p><p>"Another man with insecurities about powerful women?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"Not only that, he is totally old school. Felicity's brain was an attraction of course but he didn't like that Felicity was not going to give up working and be a house wife. He wanted to merge companies together so he can be the one going to work and she could stay home. He said his intentions was him thinking of a future together, but I know it was for his own self interest. His company and his products were being overshadowed by Smoak Tech and his smaller IQ couldn't handle it," Annie forced a grin on her lips, "He tried to convince her that she couldn't handle running Smoak Tech for long and that he could help her with that. Then when Felicity had the power cell in her hands and things were taking off again, Ray wanted in. He wanted to be a huge part of it. He told her that he could see the cell to be successful. "</p><p>"No one can run it like she can," Oliver knew that in his heart.</p><p>"That's what I told her. She wasn't hearing it for the longest time. She almost gave in and gave him all the codes for it. Felicity was getting to the point of thinking she couldn't have it all, but thankfully I got through to her with evidence of his own malicious intent and she left him. That's when she put her focus into this project. She was barely coming out for girls night anymore, or to parties. It was all about work for Felicity. Then from one day to the next she tells me that she is coming to Star City to take the power cell to the next level. As her best friend, I supported that."</p><p>Oliver smiled, knowing that Felicity was lucky to have a friend like Annie. She has truly seen Felicity through everything and gave her that extra push up off the floor when someone tried to break her down. </p><p>"Then I am scrolling through twitter one day and see all this talk on my timeline about Felicity holding hands with some guy running and it was that same guy that I see not a week later at some ball. I had not seen her smile the way she was smiling around you. I knew that I had to see it for myself. I got in contact with Donna and as soon as we got everything organized we caught the first plane here. Let me tell you, Oliver, the Felicity I see now is unrecognizable from the one that left home months ago."</p><p>"Annie, why are you telling me all this?" Oliver questioned, "Isn't this all kinda private?"</p><p>"Maybe," Annie shrugged, "But I needed you to hear it, because the way I saw her last night is something I have never seen. She may not admit it or even realize it herself yet, but she loves you Oliver. You love her, too, don't you?"</p><p>He couldn't control the nod that confirmed what he was too afraid to say out loud.</p><p>"You both need a push together and I need you to know where Felicity is coming from. She is scared. She is scared of being controlled by a man like her father had control over her mom and scared of being forced to leave her company behind. You are mayor and you have a son and of course the thought of being asked to choose between her company and a relationship has crossed her mind."</p><p>"I would never do that," Oliver defended.</p><p>"Good, cause don't think you would either, but I think you are being too soft on her," Oliver raised an eyebrow, confused, "You need to fight for her. You can't give up easily. You need to show her what you and I both know. Her position of success is not going to be the thing that ruins you both. In fact, the fact that she is successful is the thing that attracts you the most."</p><p>"It is," he smiled, thinking about the impression she made the first time they met. He was fascinated by her confidence and the way she commanded the room. He did not care that most of the time he had no idea what she was actually talking about, because there as just something about the fact that this woman stood her ground in front of what was mostly men in the room. Her hand and her voice never wavered.</p><p>"I saw the way you looked at her as she and William talked about coding and how to make his project better - the way she encouraged him. Saw the way you two flowed together around your loft. She didn't see it, but I did," Annie finished her drink, "I need you to promise me that you aren't going to coward out and fold. I need you to promise me that you are going to make her know about how you stand on being with her without loosing herself in the process. She needs to know that being with you doesn't mean she looses herself <em>in</em> you..."</p><p>Oliver was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. The two looked up to see Alex once again at the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we really do have to get going."</p><p>"It's okay. I was just leaving," Annie got up, putting her coat and scarf back on.</p><p>"Thank you for stopping by Annie," Oliver gave her a soft, appreciative, hug, "It was truly pleasure."</p><p>"Of course, thank you for listening to me," Annie was about to walk out when she turned around. She caught Oliver's blue eyes making sure he heard what she was about to say, "For what it's worth....I believe you both have found yourselves in each other."</p><p>Oliver simply nodded with a smile on his face because once again Annie pointed out something that his heart already knew.</p><p> </p><p>"And first place goes to William Clayton-Queen for his mechanical arm!"</p><p>There was a sea of applauses as someone takes a picture of William receiving the first place ribbon, not doubt for the school yearbook. William shook the principals hands before looking out at everyone congratulating him but despite there being a crowd of people he went straight over to his father's embrace.</p><p>"I am so proud of you, buddy," Oliver spoke with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Thanks, dad. I am so glad you can make it," William spoke into his fathers suit.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he kissed the top of his son's head before pulling away, "Here, let me see that ribbon."</p><p>"I already knew where I want to hang it up," William handed over the ribbon to his father when, "Felicity!"</p><p>Oliver watched as his son ran past him over to the arms of a blonde he hasn't seen in almost a week. She was the only thing he could focus on. There were people that walked in front of his view but not once did his eye move away from her. He watched as William was swayed back and forth in her arms as she congratulated him on his win with a smile he missed dearly. He saw how her hand sweetly came up to cup his face in the most delicate way - almost the same way she use to cup his. </p><p>Oh how he missed her soft hands on his skin. He could almost feel them caressing his face before they carefully made their way into his hair as he leaned in for a kiss. Her lips was the next thing he missed. He missed staring at them before kissing her, the softness against his own. He missed the gentle way they pressed against the side of his forehead as she pulled her onto his lap, snuggling into her chest. He missed her arms and the say he felt safe in them.</p><p>He missed her.</p><p>"Dad, show Felicity my ribbon," Oliver snapped out of his thoughts realizing that Felicity and his son were now a few feet in front of him. He gave her a small smile, offering the ribbon, "He got first place."</p><p>"Yeah," she grabbed the ribbon by the edge of the ribbon, careful not to touch his hand, "I was standing in the back of the room. He invited me earlier this week."</p><p>"Oh," he simply said.</p><p>"I couldn't have done this without your help. Thank you, Felicity," William stated.</p><p>"Oh, no, this was all you, bud. You made me proud with your execution," she smiled down at him then cleared her throat, "Well, I should get going. I moved meetings around to give me just enough time to see your presentation and be named winner."</p><p>"Thank you for coming to support him."</p><p>"Anything for William. He's a good kid," Felicity looked up at the gravitating blue eyes, offering back the ribbon.</p><p>Oliver reached over, his hand covering hers as he grabbed for the ribbon. The second his fingers touched the back of her palm a spark ran up her arm to the rest of her body. She looked down at their hands before looking back up into his eyes and she knew he felt it too. Felicity couldn't help but feel her stomach turn. She hadn't realized how much she missed his rough hands against his skin. She hadn't realized how much she missed the way his soft eyes aren't suppose to match the roughness of his voice, but somehow does. Felicity couldn't help but miss feeling the stubble of his facial hair against her face. She once hated the prickly feeling of it when she kissed other men, but now it's something she always looked forward to feeling when his lips touched hers. </p><p>She missed him.</p><p>There was a moment of silence as blue were on blue. They both felt the rush of their bodies wanting to jump into each other's arms, but both holding back in fear of driving the other away. Both Felicity were focused on each other they didn't notice how the small brown eyed boy that stood between them looked at from one set of blue eyes to the other, with a smile of his face, knowing that it was working.</p><p>His plan was just starting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a long time. I know but with a new job, my nephews traumatic accident, holidays &amp; my deep dive back into reading it was hard to focus back into reading. I hope you enjoy! I love each of you still following this story! Only 2 chapters left ☺️💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity left the fair rather quickly and Oliver was saddened by the fact that he didn't have more time with her. For the next few days he thought about what Annie had advised him and wanted to pick up the phone and text her about his day or on the way to work stop by her home. He wished he could do many things, but he also didn't want to do the wrong thing and scare her off. He spent most of his time trying to get distracted with work, but alas, there was a part his work <em>she </em>had a part of. There were emails sent between the two, but everything was kept professional. The only thing that came to mind upon every opening line was how at one point "Mayor Queen" was once said in such a teasingly way, but has now even as just words on the screen he can tell how she means them in the most professional manner.</p><p>He missed how there was always some sort of code or second meaning with everything they said in front of people. How at times they would manage to get seated next to each other in order to sneak a hand under the table to get some touch of the other, be it just a small hand hold or a caress of the other's knee. If they were seated across from each other in a small enough table, Felicity would rub her foot up his leg. At first this would unease him because he wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and cover her body with his, but after some time it came to rather sooth him. He always hated meetings because more than not a lot of them always involved arguing with someone to reach an understanding.</p><p>Meetings with her were things he rather came to enjoy.</p><p>There was a lot of talk around city hall that the mayor has been delving more into work than he ever does. They always stood behind Oliver, they never thought he lacked drive for the best of the city, but they had noticed that he was working himself to the bone for the last few weeks. Everyone had their own opinion as to why it went from Mayor Queen wanting to keep the approval rating up to him trying to win over those that don't necessarily think he should have been elected in the first place. Then there are the few that are pretty spot on and think that the reason he is getting himself distracted with work is because <em>"Olicity"</em> broke up. It didn't go unnoticed that Felicity Smoak has not shown up to city hall when she always came to have lunch with<em> Mayor</em> <em>Handsome</em> or even lingered behind for another hour after a meeting to have some time with the mayor himself. Felicity went from her 4 time a week visit to nothing at all.</p><p>Oliver was in his office, papers everywhere, tie pulled down loose, jacket hanging over a random chair, and a coffee cup on it's 6th refill. He hasn't been able to sleep lately and coffee has been something he got use to after his countless Starbuck trips at the request of Felicity. It wasn't long until he just figured he would cave and try to drink more and more coffee. Oliver was so distracted typing away and listening to the <em>Hamilton</em> soundtrack that he completely missed Alex walk in and approached his desk.</p><p>"Mayor Queen..." Alex said as he cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Alex," he still doesn't look up, "has Evelyn brought my Chinese food yet? I am really hungry."</p><p>"I canceled the order, sir."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Finally the pair of blue eyes looked up, shocked that someone dared to mess with his food, “You did what?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir,” Alex stood his ground, “but we can grab some on the way back. We are already late.”</p><p>“Late for what?” he pushed his eyebrows together, confused.</p><p>“We have a meeting at the Smoak Tech offices. It’s the penultimate meeting until we unveil. ”</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <em>He was trying to forget.</em> </span>
</p><p>“Right, that’s right,” Oliver cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing his jacket that was over the back of the chair, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Walking out of his office Oliver slides his jacket on, adjusting his tie to meet Quentin downstairs awaiting by his own town car before they made it over to Smoak Tech. Street by street, light by light, Oliver’s hands got sweatier and sweatier. He had no idea what today was going to be like, but one thing was for sure…</p><p>He was going to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“…everything is set for launch day,” Felicity smiled, “I couldn’t be prouder with the quality we are going to be presenting to the public. Does anyone have any questions?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Perfect,” she closed her folder, “I think the citizens of Starling City are going to be very happy with everything.”</p><p>Everyone stood up, shaking hands with each other, bidding farewell. Oliver spoke to a few members of the board members, his eyes straying over to a certain blonde also speaking to a few other members of the board. It wasn’t long until everyone was dispersed, leaving only Oliver and Felicity in the room alone.</p><p>“Hey,” Oliver spoke buttoning his suit jacket, “that was a good presentation. I can already see the benefits the city will be getting from it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Felicity grinned collecting the papers on the desk together neatly.</p><p>“It was good seeing you the other day at the fair,” placed his hand on the back of one of the chairs in the conference room, “I am sure William really appreciated you being there.”</p><p>“Oh, it was great seeing the young kids brains creating some things. I am still so astonished by how advanced he is.”</p><p>Oliver cleared his throat and pushed his lips together, “I miss you, you know,” she stopped fussing about, “I miss us.”</p><p>Felicity sighed, looking up into his eyes, “I miss you too,” she simply said, “I just – I need time before we can go back to us. Whatever it is that we were.”</p><p>“I get that,” he nodded looking down for a moment, “and I want to talk about that whenever you are ready.”</p><p>She nodded, silence going between themselves for a moment. They stood there staring into each other’s eyes for a moment. His eye flickered down to her lips and slowly came back to her eyes. There was just a pull in their gazes. A pull that both didn't want to succumb to but still did.</p><p>“William invited me to his birthday party,” she broke the silence, broke the gaze, “I hope that is okay with you.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>His voice: soft. His gaze: strong.</p><p>“I just didn’t know how you would feel about it,” she shrugged.</p><p>“I would be happy for you to join us,” he smiled, taking a few steps closer.</p><p>The pull slightly taking over.</p><p>His eyes locked into hers, the tension in the room rising in the best way possible. He looked at her with such an intense purpose she couldn’t help but think of all the beautiful, lustful moments they had shared in this very room. The thought of someone on her staff catching them as Oliver stood between her legs, hands up her skirt.</p><p>These memories made her heart race.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Snacks, drinks, desserts?” she gulped, her body warming up from his.</p><p>“Nope,” he shook his head slightly, “just bring yourself.”</p><p>She looked into his tense eyes and licked her lips, “Okay, thank you.”</p><p>He leaned down slowly and kissed her cheek softly, “Thank you,” he whispered into her ear before walking out, leaving her to her thoughts of the moment that just occurred.</p><p>It wasn't until he walked out the room that she realized the breath she was holding in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ride with me?" Quentin stood by his own town car, the back door open, waiting for Oliver.</p><p>"Sure," Oliver nodded, unbuttoning his jacket as he hopped in.</p><p>"Ah, ah," Quentin stopped Alex from following, "We need to be alone. My assistant is already waiting in the other car," he got into his seat, "You're doing a good job, Alex."</p><p>There was a hint of sarcasm and a hint of condescending in his tone.</p><p>"Are you ever going to stop patronizing with him?" Oliver chuckles as Quentin closes the door, signaling for the driver to go.</p><p>"No, never," he shakes his head, "it gets me through these long days."</p><p>"Be nice. He has been a good assistant. He makes my job easier."</p><p>"Yeah, but he is not what you need," Quentin pressed the button to roll the window up between them and the driver as he felt a pair of blue eyes on him,  "What you need is someone that is hard to reach right now."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he cleared his throat, getting uncomfortable. Oliver knew where Quentin was heading at.</p><p>"I'm dating Donna, Oliver. She told me everything and basically threatened me to get you to get your shit together," Quentin leaned back in his seat looking over at the young man.</p><p>"That sounds like her," she spoke, staring out the window, "I don't quite know how to go about it. She is very hard headed in the best way possible. I am not quite sure how to get her to know that I am serious about this. About us."</p><p>"Don't give up on her. From what I hear from Donna is that, other than and her and Annie, most people gave up on her," Quentin noticed him in deep thought, "Her father, boyfriends, some high school teachers that thought she would burn out. She needs someone that won't give up on her."</p><p>"Annie, basically told me the same thing the other day," Oliver finally spoke.</p><p>"Well, there is no one else that knows her better than Annie and Donna."</p><p>There was a mutual silence brief moment of silence between the two.</p><p>"How are things going between you and Donna, anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, she's my complete opposite," Quentin chuckled out, wiping his chin with his hand, "but she is exactly what I need. I did not expect it, but the best things come from the unexpected. These are the things you need to fight for."</p><p>He looked over at the man who Oliver trusted with his life, "You really believe that?"</p><p>"Definitely," he nodded, without a doubt, "we are already committed to see where this goes."</p><p>"That serious?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Quentin chuckled thinking of the new woman in his life, "We don't know where it is going to go with her just visiting but we know that there is something here that we want to continue."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, Quentin. Really I am."</p><p>"Thank you," he smiled, "Just don't deny me the opportunity to be happy for you back."</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, William woke up to his favorite waffles of all time, topped with banana and whip cream. It was tradition to share the morning with just his dad and that was a something he always appreciated. This is a tradition that carried on from his mother’s side of the family, but after she passed Oliver was the one to continue it with just them two.</p><p>William remembered waking up on his birthday with the smell of waffles going through the house as he heard his mother singing, decorating the house. Oliver, having a spare key to Samantha’s house, would wake up extra early and drive over to make breakfast. They were definitely a team.</p><p>William was always aware of the fact that mom and dad were not together and he could honestly not see it any other way. He never felt like he was missing something because of how comfortable they were with each other. Nothing ever seemed to get in the way of how they were with each other.</p><p>On last birthday he celebrated with his mom William remembered how Oliver had gotten there extra early to do the decorating, as his mom was getting weaker by the day. He sat at the top of the stairs looking down as Oliver made sure she was warm enough, slipping on her warm ankle slippers. He saw how Samantha went to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand, smiling and thanking him for being the best father she could have ever asked for.</p><p>He was about to walk away when Samantha tugged on his hand, asking him to help her up. Oliver did and was surprised when she laid her head on his chest, getting into a dancing formation. He didn’t hesitate, as Samantha started singing, swaying her back and forth gently. William heard as Samantha kept singing as Oliver promised her how he was going to take care of their boy and never let him forget his mother. He promised that no one could ever replace her.</p><p>And his dad was right. No one could ever replace her but someone could carry on for her. Someone could give him the love and affection he missed from his mother. The love and affection he knew his mother would want him to continue to have in his life.</p><p>“Dad,” William asked, poking at his eggs, a birthday hat on top of his head.</p><p>“Yeah, buddy,” Oliver responded, the same birthday hat on his own head.</p><p>“Can we have Felicity and her mom over for the holidays?”</p><p>He froze at the request and reached for his mug of coffee, “I had spoken to Felicity about that a while ago actually, buddy, and her mom has to go back to work.  They are going to be spending the holiday’s back home.”</p><p>“Will she be back for New Year’s Eve party?”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure, buddy.”</p><p>William nodded, dropping his head, continuing to play with his food.</p><p>“What’s the matter, William?”</p><p>“Nothing,” William looked up, “I can talk to Felicity later on at the party.”</p><p>“You can talk to me if you want,” he spoke, concern filling him, “I am your dad. You can always talk to me.”</p><p>“I can talk to her.”</p><p>Oliver nodded, letting the conversation be.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, William was sitting in front of the TV playing video games with his friends Zoe, JJ, Connor and Kevin. All the kid’s parents were off to the side, drinks in hand, talking about as Oliver kept busy in the kitchen with Raisa.</p><p>“You should go be with your friends, Mr. Oliver,” Raisa said taking the spatula Oliver was using to smooth the icing on the birthday cake with, “I can finish this here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Raisa,” Oliver leaned over, kissing the older woman on her head, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>“And don’t you forget it,” she threatened.</p><p>“Love you,” he grabbed his beer bottle, walking backwards.</p><p>“Careful now,” a voice came from behind.</p><p>Oliver stopped and turned around, “Felicity,” he looked behind her to address the brunette, “Hey, Annie” and brought his attention back to the blonde</p><p>Felicity stood there standing out in blue jeans that curved her body nicely and a v-neck long sleeve tucked in. Despite her platform shoes she still looked small in caparison to Oliver’s tall frame, dressed casually in jeans and a Henley, sleeves pushed up to his elbows.</p><p>“Remember, I’m small,” she joked, “you can knock me down to the ground in a second.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he smiled. The same kind of smile he knew just melts her insides. He eyed her up and down slowly before speaking, “That just means I get to pick you up from it.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, chuckling briefly. “I’m just going to go say hi to the birthday boy,” Felicity dropped her eyes shyly beforewalking away.</p><p>“You know when I said to keep showing her you are interested, I was kind of hoping you would not do it in front of me,” Annie faked a gag, putting a fisted hand in front of her mouth.</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes walking over to Donna and Quentin who entered hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver and Felicity couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. They often stood in different spots throughout the loft talking to various other people but their attention focused on each other.</p><p>It was more so Oliver grabbing her attention with his longing stares. Even when she wasn’t looking she could feel his beautiful blue eyes burning a hole against her back. Against her ass. Against her lips. Against her eyes, until she was forced to look.</p><p>It didn’t go unnoticed on how he still held that power over her. No, he didn’t want to force it and he didn’t want to control her. He believed she wasn’t a woman easily swayed by a man’s influence but the fact that his mere presence could cause such a reaction to her.</p><p>The one thing that <em>did </em>go unnoticed was the young now fourteen year old boy who's eyes kept going between the two adults just wishing and paying that they would do something - anything- to talk to each other. When he knew that it was not going to happen William knew he had to take things into his own hands.</p><p>He gathered everyone around to start the games. He had hand selected the various ones for everyone to do that ranged from thinking games to actual physical games. A reason why he asked that everyone dressed comfortably to the party. He announced the team members for each group, some ranging from 4 team mates to just a single pair. Annie and William smirked at each other when it came to the 4 person team members as they went with Felicity and Oliver and even more so when they left them alone on their own for the single pair games.</p><p>William noticed how his dad and Felicity felt a little uncomfortable having to communicate or touch each other for the sake of the game, Felicity more than his dad, but a few rounds of the first game they truly did bond an incredible team. By the time the second came along he noticed how Felicity and his dad just started to work like a flowing machine. He didn’t think they were aware of how they were doing things already anticipating what the other was going to be doing.</p><p>At one point they had played a game of ‘Heads Up’ and Felicity only had to say a couple words before Oliver knew exactly what she meant. This truly showed how linked they were because William could never get his dad to make more than 4 points in the game and yet they won with a total 10 point score.</p><p>One of his favorite games was seeing them do the three legged race and twister. They were forced to be in close proximity with each other and it was clear how Oliver held Felicity in his arm during the three legged race. His arm snaked down and around to her front torso, getting a good grip on her as they raced from one side of the loft and back. When it came to twister things became more intense. They managed to get under, over and around each other like nothing. They knew what they could get around and where they fit best but when Felicity finally crashed and fell back, sending Oliver to fall over her laughing, everyone looked away giving the two small privacy as they composed themselves.</p><p>“Oh god, I couldn’t hold it any longer,” she laughed placing her hand on her lower torso.</p><p>“I knew it was coming with the way your elbow was shaking,” Oliver chuckled brushing some hair off her face. He placed his palms on either side of her pushing himself up to stand, “Here let me help you up.”</p><p>She reached up to him, allowing him to pull her off the ground. Once on her feet, Felicity was just inches away from him. They both took in a deep breath their eyes glancing over their each other’s lips before quickly stepping back, putting distance between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver noticed how William walked over to the woman, pulling her out onto the balcony for obvious privacy. After what seemed like forever Oliver walked over to the kitchen, getting a better view of his son and the woman of his eyes, on the balcony. He leaned back against his island counter sipping on his drink slowly. Thinking. Thinking of what they could possibly be talking about for so long.</p><p>"Hey, man, we are heading out," John spoke approaching his, on off duty, friend.</p><p>"Thanks for coming John," Oliver mumbled, his eyes glued.</p><p>“What do you think they are talking about?” John asked tracing Oliver's eyesight.</p><p>“I haven’t got the slightest idea,” he changed one foot going over the other, “They have been out there for 30 minutes and for the first time I have no clue as to what he could be sharing with her that he hasn’t already shared with me.”</p><p>“Woah, he never does that,” his eyebrows hitting his forehead, “I protect the kid and I'm with him all the time and he never shares things that he doesn’t already ask you about.”</p><p>“Yeah, and oddly enough,” he paused and looked over at his friend, “I am not jealous by it. You think I would,” he looked back over at the pair on the balcony “but I am just glad he can finally go to someone else, or more so a woman, for talks.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he talk to Raisa?”</p><p>“Yeah, but he always ends up asking me first or asking me if he should ask for her advice.” He nodded over, taking a sip of his beer. “This he is doing all on his own.”</p><p>He saw his son get up and hug Felicity tightly as he leaned his head onto her, the way he use to do with his mother growing up before walking away.</p><p>He saw an opening.</p><p>“Excuse me, John.”</p><p>Without another word Oliver pushed himself off the counter, making a determined walk out to the balcony.</p><p>“Knock, knock.” Oliver took a step out, shoving his hand into his front pant pocket. “Can I join you?”</p><p>“Sure.” She turned around and leaned back against the railing.</p><p>“You got him more flannels?” he raised his eyebrow questioning.</p><p>“He loves flannels.” She shrugged. Her lip lifted on the side slightly thinking about William and how excited he was opening his present earlier.</p><p>“I am trying to expand his clothing.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself Mr. Henley shirts or suits,” she rebutted getting him to chuckle. </p><p>“So, what was that about?” he asked, cautiously, placing his hand on the railing, close to her.</p><p>“Nothing,” Felicity pretended to zip her lips, tossing the fake key over her shoulder to the streets, “I am sworn to secrecy.”</p><p>“I’m not going to force you, but just so you know, I’ve never had secrets with William” he paused, noticing the alertness in her eyes, “this would be the first. So enjoy it.”</p><p>Felicity took in the importance of that, looking down. She kicked her foot out slightly, playfully.</p><p>“I’m happy you came.” He admitted. “Seeing you here at the loft actually made me nervous.”</p><p>“Why nervous?” She asked, not admitting she was feeling the same. She looked him in the eyes taking a deep breath.</p><p>“The last memory of you here is not my favorite.”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes, his body still, closed in on her.</p><p>“And what is your best memory of me here?” she gulped, feeling the air around them pulling them closer even if their bodies weren’t.</p><p>“The time we raced down here during lunch hour to have” he took in a deep breath, locking eyes with her, “<em>lunch</em> on the table. Open curtains, the sun hitting you in all the right places.”</p><p>She gasped out slightly, containing a small moan that was crawling up her throat. Her body was reliving every sensation he gave her that afternoon. She could feel herself start to throb down there the memory of his tongue against her coming to the forefront of her brain. She could almost feel it all over again.</p><p>“We even had time for some dessert with whip cream.”</p><p>She nodded and biting the side of her mouth, containing that moan.</p><p>Oliver noticed the rise and fall of her chest as he began to undress her with his eyes. He knew she knew what he was doing. He let the silence between them play out. To play out everything they were thinking. </p><p>To play out all the sexual fantasies they were just doing in their minds. </p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this here,” she broke, “Anyone can just walk out here.”</p><p>”Everyone is basically gone, but you’re right,” he nodded, still holding his gaze, “How about we talk about this, or more importantly we talk about what happened the last time you were here, some other time? Just me and you. No distractions.”</p><p>”That Italian place you love by the docks?” Felicity suggested.</p><p>Oliver nodded. “Perfect.”</p><p>There was another silence between them. A silence so peaceful and so relaxing that all the tension between them seemed to wash away if even for that moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Oliver, I just put everything away and I will be leaving.” Raisa stood at the door frame.</p><p>“Thank you, Raisa.” He smiled. “You didn’t have to stay to do that.”</p><p>“Of course, I did.” She smiled proudly. “I will see you Monday. Goodnight Miss Felicity.”</p><p>“Goodnight Raisa.” Felicity waved softly at the older woman before turning her attention back over to him. “I should get going too.”</p><p>Oliver nodded and follow Felicity back into the loft where Annie and William were playing a video game.</p><p>“Ready to go Annie?” Felicity asked adjusting her purse strap onto her shoulders.</p><p>“Yes and oh before I forget, Donna told me that Quentin was going to take her to the airport tomorrow so not to worry about it.” Annie got up from the couch, putting her jacket on.</p><p>“Airport?” William asked.</p><p>“Yeah, my friend,” the brunette looked down at the new 14 year old, “I was supposed to be gone a few days ago actually but I couldn’t miss my new friend’s birthday.”</p><p>“That’s very nice of you, Annie. Isn’t it, William?”</p><p>The young boy only just wrapped his arms around Annie, hugging her, “Will you keep in contact?”</p><p>“We are friends now. You have my instagram and everything,” Annie hugged back, “Who knows? Maybe you can come visit me.”</p><p>“Can we dad?” William perked up at the idea of now having more people in his life.</p><p>“We will have to see, buddy. Let’s let them get going.”</p><p>Oliver smiled watching William walk with Annie out the door and toward the elevator. He and Felicity followed behind but stopped at the door of the loft.</p><p>“So, Monday?” Oliver looked over at the blonde. “I can pick you up at the office for lunch?”</p><p>“I will just meet you there.” She pulled some hair behind her ear.</p><p>“However you want to do it I will be okay with,” he bent down a bit trying to make eye contact, “I am just glad you aren’t avoiding me anymore.”</p><p>“Goodnight Oliver.”</p><p>Felicity flashed a small smile before walking over to the elevator, saying goodbye to the young Queen and joined her friend. They locked eyes one more time before the doors finally closed on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything else I can get for you?"</p><p>"No, that will be all." Oliver nodded at the waiter who just placed their food in front of them. "Thank you."</p><p>Felicity smiled politely at the waiter before looking over at the man in front of her.His blue eyes were already on her. He was staring, mesmerizing the sight he had before him. He knew that this lunch was truly going to be the road block for them or for them proceed with caution, so he wanted to take in as much of her as he could.</p><p>"What?" she asked blushingly.</p><p>"Nothing." he shook his head, grabbing the silver wear. "You just look different today. You straightened your hair. I normally see it in a ponytail or down in waves."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't often straighten it, but I felt like trying out something new today." she gently brushed the end of her hair.</p><p>"Subconsciously it's because you wanted to impress me right?" Oliver smirked. Felicity blushed. "Thought maybe, if even for a second I wouldn't notice? Jokes on you" he leans forward to whisper "cause I did."</p><p>"Are you flirting with me Mayor Queen?"</p><p>He grinned at being called <em>Mayor Queen</em> he hadn't heard her call him that - in that tone - in a long time and he loved it.</p><p>"I will never stop, Miss Smoak."</p><p>He flirted back.</p><p>They both took a few bites out of their food. Every once in a while they noticed the other looking them up and down.  </p><p>“I’m not leaving.”</p><p>He went out and said it.</p><p>Oliver didn’t want to spend the whole lunch just dancing around the elephant in the room. He had already wasted close to a month dancing around the topic with her and he didn’t want to do that here He wanted to show her that he wasn’t running away from her. If what Annie and Quentin said was true and Felicity does have a history of people giving up on her then he didn’t want to fall on the wrong side of it. He wanted to be on the right side.</p><p>He wanted to make a history with her.</p><p>Felicity took a deep breath in and let it out looking at him. “I’m not easy to be with.”</p><p>“See that’s the thing. I don’t want easy.” He spoke. “Felicity, I want you and I am just hoping you can see that.”</p><p>“Why? Out of everyone in Starling City, why me? I am leaving in a month.” She asked softly.</p><p>“Because for the first time in a long time you make me think it is all worth it.” He confessed. “I don’t care if you live so far away because I know that if you really want this as much I as do you are going to be willing to do anything to make it happen.  I will finally take my vacation time that I normally just let sit there. I will fly back and forth every other weekend. I will do FaceTime dates - whatever. You, Felicity make it all worth it.”</p><p>“You barely know me, Oliver. How would you know if I am worth it or not?”</p><p>That was her biggest question. She didn’t care about anything else that he could offer. All Felicity wanted to know that she was worth something. She knew she didn’t need approval from a man in order to do things. She was capable of anything in the world. She built herself up in a man ruled world and she couldn't credit anyone but herself. She wouldn't want to but the one thing that she knew she struggled with was being enough.</p><p>People always left her and she just wanted to be enough for someone to stay. For someone to take her good, her bad, her mood swings and still think she was worth it to stay.</p><p>"You know one of the things that people like about me as mayor is the attention to detail," he sat back in his chair looking at her, "I care. I care for the people of this city. I care for their jobs, their family, them. That's the reason why I wanted to make the deal with you. When your rep came to drop the proposal on my desk I weighed all the pros and cons. I thought of how it would be good for the people. I don't rush into things. I do that in a professional capacity and in a personal. I was going into this deal just thinking about them and I still do but-"</p><p>She sat there listening to each of his words.</p><p>"But now I met you and it became more than just business for me. I didn't just see a business parter. Little by little I saw a partner. I liked what I saw."</p><p>He shrugged smiling, "I saw how passionate you are about all the tech stuff. I noticed how click the top of your pen quickly" he mimicked her, "as you are trying to put together everything you see on the screen. How you don't like your coffee too hot cause otherwise it feels like your tongue is burning off. I noticed how despite how much you love wearing heels, you also <em>not</em> like wearing them. I noticed how when it comes to your mother, despite how obvious you guys are so different, you still work well together. I know she is your world and - even if you don't know it - how she is the reason you are so strong."</p><p>Felicity looked away tightening her face in quick little pulses, fighting back tears.</p><p>"I know how you much you wanna tear up right now because not only did you look away, but you can't seem to find out what to do with your hands. I know when you are completely asleep because your bottom lip pushes up into a pout. I know that as much as you tried to hide it you weren't comfortable sleeping in my bed. Not because you didn't want to be there but because you didn't have your four other pillows you usually place around you when you go to sleep. I know you are more of a night time shower person and would rather gouge out your eyes than to wake up earlier than you need to to shower."</p><p>She couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at the truth that last fact was.</p><p>"Felicity, these are just things I know about you. Imagine what I could say about the things that I <em>adore</em> about you."</p><p>”Adore?” Felicity questioned.</p><p>”Love.” Oliver answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s like picking pedals of a rose. Does Felicity love Oliver Queen or does she not? Let’s find out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just one more chapter left . I am too excited for this! Thank you for everyone reading, commenting, likening updates and retweeting my post about this fic. It truly means the world! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what?” Felicity asked shocked.</p><p>Of all the things she would have expected to hear from Oliver today – love was not one of them. She has known him for 4 months, she has been a “something” with him for three of them and yet somehow deep down inside her, hearing those words from him scared the life out of her in the best way possible. She was scared because this is the first time she is told these words and truly, without a doubt in her heart, knew they were spoken from the heart. She has been told and has said the words herself, but knew that it was more about the moment than the actual feelings. Felicity knew that the others did love her but they also just loved the idea of her and the place their relationship was. With Oliver, they weren’t in one and yet she knew that his words were true.</p><p>“I didn’t even realize this until the other week.” Oliver looked down for a second smiling to himself. “I mean I pretty much got a sense of it the other day at the fair when William ran over to you and gave you a big hug, but it wasn’t until I saw you talking with him at the party that I realized as a certainty that I did – I do love you.”</p><p>He lifted the side of his lips letting out a soft breath, realizing that this is the first time he would say the following words to a woman, “Felicity, I am in love with you.”</p><p>Her eyebrows came burrowing in, her eyes as soft as her words, “Oliver, I –“</p><p>“You don’t need you to say it back.” He stopped her. “I just need you to know that. If you need time, I understand. I just want you to know that I am not going to be another person that comes into your life and not choose you because I do. You are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn’t want to change a thing about you. I choose you, all of you, and I will never stop choosing you.”</p><p>“Annie told you?” Felicity asked in a low whisper.</p><p>She tells her best friend everything. There was never any secret between them. Annie was truly the one person in her life that Felicity knew she could always depend on. Annie would always have her back, even on the occasions that she didn’t agree with her. Annie was always there.</p><p>It didn’t surprise her that her friend would have her back in this too.</p><p>“She did.” He nodded. “I hate that you feel like I could walk away from this. From you, but I’m not. Not if you don’t ask me to.”</p><p>She smiled over at him slightly, taking in everything he said to her.</p><p>“You have no idea how much that means to me.” He nodded, assuring. “I didn’t expect all of this if I am being honest.”</p><p>“I get that and I know we are supposed to talk about what happened, but looking back at it now I get why you have been one foot out and one foot in when it comes to us.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes, you want to leave before I can leave you, but Felicity Megan Smoak, that’s not happening. Ever. I’m in this.”</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Oliver offered Felicity a ride back to her offices. They sat in the back of the car, their inner hands placed on the space between them. They almost touched, but didn't dare to do so. It was silent the whole way there and it was only when the car came to a stop in front of her office building that they made any sort of movement. He didn’t get out of the car as Rene, who was assigned to his detail for the day, got out and stood by the door waiting for the signal to open the door.</p><p>“Thank you for lunch.” Felicity grabbed her purse, looking over at Oliver, smiling.</p><p>“Any time.” He mirrored the smile.</p><p>“I will talk to you soon?” She put her hand on the door handle.</p><p>“I will be waiting.” He reached over and grabbed her hand, lifting it up to his lips. He pressed his lips over her knuckles, never loosing eye contact.</p><p>She gazed into Oliver’s eyes before leaning in and kissing his cheek, just by the corner of his lips. She gripped his hand, giving that extra touch to him. Oliver closed his eyes, taking in this moment as it had been a month since the last time he felt her lips against his skin.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to go reach over, cup her face, to kiss her with all the passion he felt for her but he didn’t want to push his luck. He was seeing Felicity crack open the window for him and the last thing he wanted was for her to slam it in his face again.</p><p>Oliver was determined to take any step forward that she allowed for him because he knew that what he felt for Felicity was something he couldn’t ever find in anyone else.</p><p>Felicity pulled away, as she pulled on the door lever to open the door only to have Rene do the rest for her. “Have a good holiday, Mayor Queen.”</p><p>“You too, Miss Smoak.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the weekend and Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity since the lunch. They had exchanged some text messages at the end of every night but nothing more than a few words. He just wanted her to know he was still there when she was ready.</p><p>Oliver was washing vegetables and steaming pasta for dinner with William and Quentin when he heard the door open.</p><p>“Knock, knock.”</p><p>“Hey, Quentin, in the kitchen.” Oliver called out.</p><p>“I brought the wine for you and the club soda for me.” Quentin spoke, setting the bottles on the kitchen counter. “You want some help?”</p><p>“I could never turn down help.” Oliver said making room for Quentin to join in after he washed his hands.</p><p>“Where’s the little guy?” he asked drying his hands.</p><p>“His friend’s, Kevin, house. He will be home in time for dinner.”</p><p>“Is that the one scrawny blonde that was at the party last week?” he asked, cutting bell peppers.</p><p>“Yeah and if I am being honest I think they may be more than friends.” Oliver said pausing for a second. “I don’t know how I feel about my son dating. I always thought Samantha would be here so we can navigate that together but to have to answer things myself?”</p><p>“William, is at that age where he will start to date whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Even if he does start dating. I wonder why he hasn't come to me for advice." Oliver questioned. "I can be a helpful for that."</p><p>"Oh yeah, go to you for dating advice." Quentin rolled his eyes. "At that age you weren't quite the best. I recall a certain blue eyed boy eyeing my own daughter at that age.”</p><p>“Yes and how infatuated I was with Laurel is what I am not ready to handle on my own with him.” Oliver grabbed all the ingredients before him throwing them into a bowl.</p><p>“Hopefully you won’t have to handle it on your own soon.” Quentin casually spoke pouring the bell peppers he cut into the bowl. “It will come as it comes, but look on the bright side – you share a type.” Quentin looked at Oliver with a smirk. “You are into blue eyed blondes.”</p><p>“How’s Donna?” He changed the subject.</p><p>“She’s doing good.” He smirked. “I took her and Felicity to the airport the other day. They invited me over to spend the New Years with them.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will fly out there after spending time with my girls for Christmas.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Oliver questioned, pouring a marinate into the bowl slowly.</p><p>“Two months.” A pause. “Why don’t you go for the New Year too?”</p><p>“We hadn’t talked about it.”</p><p>At lunch Felicity and Oliver spoke about taking things on a slower level to see how the distance would work between them as she was getting ready to spend the rest of the year back at home with her mother and Annie for the holidays. They both agreed on wanting to take time to test that distance. He wanted to prove that it could in fact work for them. Since she left he hadn’t strayed away from sending her a text or two throughout the day as a little reminder that he was thinking about her or to see how she was.</p><p>“Make it a surprise.” Quentin shrugged. “Women like surprises.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Just promise me you will think about it.” He pushed.</p><p>“Donna put you up to this, didn’t she?” Oliver asked dropping the vegetables on the grill.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t a blonde.”</p><p>“Annie.”</p><p>He tapped his fingers over the table before lifting his hands up in defense. “Hey, I told them that it will work itself out, but they don’t want to listen to me.”</p><p>“Just tell them that I will think about it.”</p><p>“Dad, I’m home!” William came walking through the door with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been just over three weeks and everything started to look up more. Felicity promised her mother that she would not being going into the offices while she was home, but of course she snuck in some time on her tablet while her mother was away at work. It was Hanukkah, her favorite time of the year, as she spent it mostly just with her mother, Annie and Annie's parents, they being Jewish as well.</p><p>This was a time of happiness for her but since it started she felt off about it for some reason or another. She felt like her mind was elsewhere.</p><p>It was on Oliver. </p><p>They started to talk more. He would face time her or send her a quick voice message wishing her goodnight every night. She would text him good morning. Depending on what their day consisted of they either texted through the day or nothing at all.</p><p>Felicity was sitting, feet tucked under her, as she scrolled through the internet when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Coming…” she got up and wrapped her oversized cozy cardigan around her before opening the door to a delivery man. “Hello.”</p><p>“I got a delivery for a Miss Smoak.”</p><p>“For Donna?” She asked reaching out to sign the paperwork before grabbing a small box.</p><p>“I’m not sure, ma’am. It’s just address to a Miss Smoak.” The delivery guy nodded his head and walked away.</p><p>Felicity thanked him and closed the door walking instantly to the kitchen grabbing a knife, opening the box. There was a letter on top of a blue tissue paper that she picked up and read.</p><p>“<em>Happy Hannukah! I couldn't help myself and made these specially for you. I just wish I was there to see your smile. I’m sorry they couldn’t get to you on the first day of Hanukkah but for the last day isn’t so bad, right? Have a great Holiday. All my love Miss Smoak.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Mayor Queen”</em>
</p><p>She bit her bottom lip softly bringing the card to her face. She didn’t have to look into the mirror to know her cheeks were rosy pink from blushing. She placed the card down to the side and reached into the box, pulling the tissue paper to the side to see a bowl filled with sufganiyot, wrapped in plastic, a blue bow tying it together.</p><p>Placing the bowl on the counter she quickly pulled open the ribbon and grabbed the dessert taking a bite. “Oh, this is so good.”</p><p>“What is?” Donna asked walking into the kitchen. “Oh, are those sufganiyot?”</p><p>“They are. Did you just get home from  work?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Donna took a bite and groaned. “Oh my god, these are amazing. Where did you get them?”</p><p>“I didn’t. Actually – “ Felicity got interrupted by her phone ringing and pulled it out of her sweater. Instantly she smiled seeing who was on the other end of the call. “Hey, I was just talking about you….”</p><p>Donna smiled at her daughter, not needing the answer to her question anymore, as Felicity walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.</p><p><em>“All good things I hope.” </em>Oliver spoke through the phone.</p><p>“I got your desserts.” Felicity smiled as she fell back in her bed, her knees bent so her feet can rest at the end of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>“I know. I got an alert when it got delivered. How did you like them?”</em>
</p><p>“The best I ever tasted.” She took her glasses off and set them aside. “Thank you for making them.”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I know I am not there but I remember how you said that they were your favorite holiday pastry.”</em>
</p><p>“You did?” she grabbed the card and looked at it again.</p><p><em>“Yes, but I have a confession to make. It was William’s idea on making them. He wanted to send you cookies but I told him you would like those more.”</em> Felicity smiled slightly thinking about the thoughtful brown eyed boy. <em>“He told me to take all the credit but I couldn’t live with myself knowing he was the reason for the idea.”</em></p><p>“So on our first date he was the one who got me the flowers and now he was the one who had the idea to delivery me deserts. Mayor Queen, are you telling me he is the one pulling the strings?” She teased.</p><p><em>“What can I say?”</em> he chuckled as his voice changed, clear that she was put on speaker phone. <em>“William is a match maker.”</em></p><p><em>“Thank him for me.”</em> Felicity looked over at the clock seeing that he just got back from a lunch meeting he had told her he was having earlier that week.</p><p><em>“For the desserts or the match making?” </em>Oliver questioned.</p><p>“For both.”</p><p><em>“I will.”</em> He was smiling. She knew he was smiling.</p><p>“How was the meeting?”</p><p><em>“It went good. I got my way at the end.”</em> She could hear the confidence in his tone of voice. The tone that always sent shivers run down her spine.</p><p>If there was one thing she always appreciated about Oliver was how he let her take the lead in their day to day life but when it came to their sex life he was in charge. He would let her have her fun, but that was also for his own pleasure. There were times where she wanted to take the lead and he would just pin her down telling her no. The times he had let her take charge it only made her want to show off for him. She would look him in the times from time to time and see the pleasure in them as he watched her do her thing. It was exhilarating.</p><p>He was the one that was the decision maker in the sheets. She found that out quickly and it drove her crazy in the best way possible knowing that that part of her life was the one place she was okay being controlled.</p><p>She was okay with being controlled by him and only him.</p><p>“Oliver, are you back in the office?” Felicity got up and walked over to her door, closing it carefully. She heard a quiet confirmation as his fingers were typing away in the background. “Are you alone?”</p><p><em>“Yes, I am.”</em> He replied. <em>“It’s Friday and I thought I would give Evelyn and Alex the rest of the day off after the meeting. I am just catching up on paperwork.”</em></p><p>“Mayor Queen, are you <em>alone</em>?” Felicity emphasized as she crawled back into bed, biting her lip.</p><p>She could hear his fingers stop on the keys.</p><p>She could almost see his surprised face now.</p><p>The last three weeks since they last saw each other things had started to be more normal between them and that was fine but the only thing that hadn’t been brought up again was the sexual tension between them. The expression of the want and the need of feeling their skin together. Oliver had been a perfect gentleman and she appreciated that but hearing him say he got his way in the meeting ignited the small flame inside her. The flame of wanting to him to have his way with her.</p><p>Felicity missed him. Missed his touch and the way he, even in his control, she felt the most powerful and the most wanted. Being states away from him only gave her a bigger need to feel that from him again.</p><p>It had been two months too long since the last time she was in his arms that way.</p><p><em>“Umm, yes I am.”</em> Felicity softly giggled to herself as she heard his voice get thrown off by the sudden change. She heard the way his voice sounded closer to the phone, along with the lock of his office door, what she could only assume he ran over to. <em>“Are you alone Miss Smoak?”</em></p><p>She shook her head to herself. “No, on speaker.” She demanded. Fearless</p><p>There was a pause as she heard him take a deep breath. <em>“Yes, Miss Smoak.”</em></p><p>She rolled onto her back getting comfortable. “I’m alone, but if I close my eyes” she did “I am sitting there on your desk like I have before.”</p><p>
  <em>“And what would you be doing?”</em>
</p><p>Oliver was giving her the reins. She knew this. She could see him sitting in his chair right in front of her. Leaning back, looking over her body inch by inch. Curve by curve. Felicity could just see how his hand ran over his scruff of his on his jaw as he paid very close attention to her every move. Almost as if his demanding blue eyes were the ones controlling where they went.</p><p>God, how she missed those hungry blue eyes.</p><p>“I would be doing every little thing you demanded.” She ran her hands up her body slowly, cupping one of her breast in her tiny hands, imagining his big ones.</p><p><em>“Everything?” </em>He growled.</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>She gave him back the reins.</p><p>She licked her lips as she heard him guide her through every motion.</p><p>Every touch.</p><p>Every vibration.</p><p>Every sensation.</p><p>Oliver had just done what was the impossible for her. He had taken her over the edge without touching her. With just the sound of his voice and she knew she did the same.</p><p>Phone sex with Oliver Queen was her new favorite thing.</p><p>
  <em>God, I am so fucking grateful for the dirty mouth this man possess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It has been a</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> few days before New Year’s Eve and Felicity had finally taken care of everything needed for the power cell for Starling City at her headquarters. She is now </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">just enjoying the time off she truly feels she has with her mother and her best friend. </span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">That afternoon Felicity went to have lunch with her mother and Quentin, who had just arrived from being with his daughters for Christmas. </span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She liked Quentin. She truly believes that he is what her mother needs and can see the sparkle in her eyes any time she is around him. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Spending the afternoon with her she could see how much he respected her. To Felicity - that as the most important. </span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Most men in the past took one look at her mother and only saw her for one thing and it was her looks. Felicity always saw her mother wearing tight fitting curves to show off her curvy body, a body she inherited, and how her mother never missed an opportunity to show cleavage, but despite that she knew her mother was more than just lots of hairspray and high heels.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Donna Smoak was a hardworking, unapologetic woman that took nothing from men. Felicity grew up knowing how her mother worked hard for her to have a good life and get every piece tech she wanted. When Felicity wanted a processor Donna refused and refused, which got her man but looking back Felicity saw how her mother picked up extra shifts or worked longer for months in order to finally buy it for her.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Her mother deserved nothing more than to have a man look past her perfect exterior to see the fierce powerful woman her mother was on the inside</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity was happy to know that Quentin was that man.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I’m just saying that between you and your mother she is the romantic and falls for men.” Annie said aloud from the restroom, brushing her hair up into a messy bun for the night.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I’m just glad it’s finally for the right guy and not some asshole that wants to parade her around to his friends.” Felicity kicked off her shoes crawling onto her friends bed, belly down. “They only used her for sex and she could never see that.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I wouldn’t be surprised if they end up married.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">There was a buzz coming from the dresser before her, noticing it was Annie’s.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I wouldn’t be surprise if she drops everything to be with him and oddly enough I would a thousand percent support that.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The buzzing continued.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Annie, your </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">phone keeps going off with text messages</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">.” Felicity crawled off the bed walking over to the dresser. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I’m going to answer it for you.”</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“No!” Annie rushed out of her restroom and grabbed the phone before Felicity could get her hands on it. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity looked at her friend confused as to why she wasn’t allowed to see her phone. There had never been a time that she could remember that Annie wasn’t open about her phone with Felicity. They even had each other’s face ID’s scanned into their phones.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">“Is my best friend seeing someone and I haven’t been told?”</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity crossed her arms, suspicious. “You never hide things from me.”</span></span> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“There is a first for everything.” Annie held the phone close to her chest looking, side to side.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“That is something you say when you say when you do a one night stand for the first time.” Felicity narrowed her eyes. “This is not something you say when you don’t let your best friend in the entire world look at your phone.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Annie groaned and put on her puppy dog eyes. “Can you just let this go for now? I promise it’s nothing bad. I just need some privacy for this for a little while longer.”</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“In respect to our friendship, I will let this go.” Felicity </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">squinted</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">her eyes at her friend, finger up in warning, “Just note that I am not happy about it.”</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“You will be happy about it later. Trust me.” Annie said walking into her closet.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Yeah, whatever.”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> Felicity rolled her eyes, going back to the bed, </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">laying</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> on her back.</span> </span></p><p>"So it's been almost a month since you have left Starling. How does it feel?" Annie asked from the closet where she was changing out of her work clothes and into more comfortable ones.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Felicity asked laying on her friend's bed ready for girls night.</p><p>"Away from Oliver and everything there." Annie walked back into her room, putting her hair up in a bun. "Are you guys officially together or what?"</p><p>"We are testing the waters on how things work now that we are so far away." she said grabbing the wine bottle from he side table, pouring Annie a glass before pouring one for herself.</p><p>"Isn't that what you guys were kind of doing back at Starling?" She took the glass. "Testing the waters?"</p><p>"No, we were just going with the flow - no real end goal. Now we know what we want to see and are doing this with a single minded purpose."</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“How do you feel about it now? Where is your head now</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> with him</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">?” Annie asked se</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ttling back against the post of her canopy bed. “Still blocking him away?”</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Nope, I think I am ready to see if we can </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">actually </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">make this work. I have the doors wide open for that to happen.” Felicity smiled </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">into her glass of red wine. “It’s strange. I actually really miss him.” </span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Really?”</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Yes, I miss him </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">and just being there with him. E</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">v</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">en if we are not doing anything,</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> I miss his presence around me.” Felicity rubbed her feet against each other, getting comfortable. “I miss </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">knowing he is just there as I</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> am</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> binge watch</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ing</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> C</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">harmed</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> for the fiftieth time</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">. I miss knowing he is just blocks away. Ugh, and I miss William too. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Game nights and </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">geeking</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> out over tech with him.”</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Am I hearing this right?” Annie smiled over at her best friend shocked. “I have never, </span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">ever</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> heard you talk this way about </span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">any</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">guy. Not even Cooper and he was probably the one you were most hoping worked out.”</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“I know.” She blushed.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“You don’t miss guys. You just see it as it is what is and </span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">make it their choice on if they want to stay in your life </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">or not.” Annie recited her friend</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">’</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">s words out loud.</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">I know. I know.” Felicity repeated leaning back into the bed’s backboard. “This is big.”</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Not big. No, this is </span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">HUGE</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">! Felicity you are in love.”</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“No, I’m just ready for a real relationship. I can’t be in love. Not yet.” She took a drink of her wine. </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Right?”</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Oh girl, you are going to get hit with a semi-truck when you realize just how right I am.” Annie chuckled into her glass, smirking over at her clueless friend.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity took a drink out of her wine again taking in the conversation with her friend.</span></span> <span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">Was her friend actually right? </span></span></p><p>
  <em> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">In love with Oliver?</span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> No, I can’t be.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">That was all the Felicity could think about and it wasn’t because she was scared of being in love with Oliver. No, it wasn’t that at all, but of the fact that she hasn’t known the feeling of being in love with someone. She never allowed herself get that close with someone, to be in love. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She has loved.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity loved her high school sweetheart, Copper, Ray but she wouldn’t ever consider herself </span> </span> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">in</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> love with them. It wasn’t possible. She was always one foot out. It did hurt when t</span></span><span class="s2"><span class="bumpedFont15">hey would have problems because cared for them but when things finally broke off with each and every one of them she was more relieved than heartbroken.</span> </span></p><p>
  <em> <span class="s3"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Shit, am I in love with Oliver Queen?</span> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a few more days. Just a few more days.</em>
</p><p>That is all Felicity could think about. It was New Year's Eve and everyone that could be there with them was under the same roof to celebrate the new year.</p><p>Felicity brought in a few close friends, that also work at her company, her mother brought her friend's and Annie had brought her parents. Felicity just loved them. They were truly second parents to her. She saw them and was grateful for all the support they gave her mother since they came into their lives. </p><p>Tonight was as perfect as it could be. There was only two people missing.</p><p>"Okay, so you have to put all the rumors to rest."Curtis Holt, her Tech Chief Operator, asked with a glass of Champagne in one hand and the hand of his husband, Paul, in the other. "Are you really dating Mayor Handsome?"</p><p>"I vote no, just for the record." Alena Whitlock, her Vice-President, lifted her hand. "You have never been one to fall for someone you are working with. I say it is all just business and keeping appearances to get buzz going."</p><p>"I say it’s more than just business. I am Team Olicity all the way." Curtis reputed. "Besides, buzz? She is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies. What more buzz is there than that?"</p><p>"I'm obviously!" Alena turned to the taller man. "Who doesn't love a powerful woman in charge, but if you look at internet algorithms -"</p><p>"I think this would be your time to escape while they have their claws pointed out at each other." Paul leaned over to the blonde whispering.</p><p>"Good call." She whispered back, slowly backing away from her arguing friends.</p><p>She turned around and saw her best friend giggling like a little school girl by the fireplace with a man. She walked over to them, smiling at guest as she passed them by. </p><p>"So you were hiding a boy." Felicity smirked approaching them. </p><p>"I wasn't hiding. I just wanted to have him all for myself a few months." Annie snuggled into his body, rubbing his back with her free hand.</p><p>"Wait a few months? This isn't new?" Felicity asked quitting her eyes in confusion.</p><p>"Do you have someone else I don't know about?" Steve, the tall brown eyed man, asked looking down at brunette in his arms, teasingly.</p><p>"Nope, I only have you." She smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.</p><p>"Then what ere you hiding the other day on your phone?" Felicity asked taking a drink of her champagne.</p><p>"Us."</p><p>She didn't even need to turn around to know exactly who was behind her. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She dreamt about that voice for the last month. She hear that voice in her head when she was alone in the darkness of her room at night.</p><p>She stilled for a few seconds, starring at her best grinning from ear to ear. She was excited, Felicity knew it. After taking a breath, she slowly turned around.</p><p>They were there. They were standing right in front of her, after so long.</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Oliver. William.” She looked between the two </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Queen’s</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> in shock. </span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Felicity.”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> William walked over and hugged her. Felicity softly wrapped her arm around him as he held her.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“What are you two doing here?”</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">We wanted to ring in t</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">he </span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">new year</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> with you.” William separated to look over at his dad that hadn’t moved from his spot.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“You did? How did you get tickets? It must have been hard to get them last minute.” She looked over at Oliver whose hands were in his jean front pockets. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“William actually had tickets for us for a few weeks now.” He nodded over at his son. “How he got those without parent permission” he shrugged “I wouldn’t know.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity looked over at her friend who tried to hide behind Steve.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Listen, I was only the bank.” She defended. “Will over there was the one telling me what to get and how to get it. He organized this whole thing. I just gave him my card info.”</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Are you happy to see us?” William looked up at Felicity.</span> </span></p><p><span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Of course.”</span> </span> <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> She squeezed him quickly. She finally smiled finally taking in that this was real.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“William!” Donna shouted, approaching them.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Donna!” William shouted back and ran over to her, hugging her with equal enthusiasm.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Are you sure, you are happy to see us?” Oliver took a few steps in towards her slowly.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She locked her eyes on him as she reached over to the nearest surface, placing her champagne glass down. “You have no idea.”</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“How about you give me one hint?” His voice lowered as he stepped into her personal space.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"I'll give you more than just one."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity reached up, cupping his face in her tiny hands, kissing him deeply. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her into his body.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">It's been two months. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Two months since they have had their lips on each other. Two months since Oliver felt her breast smashed against his chest. Two months she had ran her delicate fingers into the hair at the crook of his neck. Two months since she could feel so tiny in his arms. Two months since she tasted his tongue rub against hers. Two months since she felt his fingers squeeze her small frame just before he parted from the kiss.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Hi." Oliver whispered. His forehead pressing against hers.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Hi." Felicity whispered back, licking her lips.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Hi."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They turned their heads and saw Curtis standing feet away, a giddy smile, waving.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Curtis?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Yeah, sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment here," he gestured between the two "but just to be clear here. You are Oliver Queen, right? Mayor to Starling City? Where Felicity is currently working to start the first city wide power cell?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Yes, I am Mayor Oliver Queen." Oliver acknowledged as Felicity parted from his so their bodies opened up to the man before them, her arm still wrapped around him from behind."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Mayor Handsome?" Curtis confirmed.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Curtis, where are you going with this?" Felicity burrowed her eyebrows in.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The tall curly-haired man turned around and pointed over to his small brunette friend. "I told you. I told you. I told you. My Olicity ship is sailing!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Alena rolled her eyes, growing. "Yeah, whatever, Curtis."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity blushed and pressed her face into Oliver's chest blushing.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"What was that about?" He chuckled, rubbing the small of her back with his hands, looking at her.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Don't ask." She looked up and smiled. "You want to meet my crazy friends?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"I want to meet everyone who is important to you." He kissed the top of her head, reaching down, interlocking their fingers together.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The rest of the night Oliver and Felicity didn't leave each other's sight. There was nothing that could tear them apart from each other now. He knew it. She knew it. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">When the countdown finally started Felicity was bouncing up and down on her toes, biting her lip looking at him. She couldn't wait to get her lips on him. She couldn't wait to ring in the new year with the one person in the world she wanted to spend the rest of it with. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The new year rang just as Oliver grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">No better way to ring in the new year than the woman he loved the most in world.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They had gotten to her place a few hours after the start of the new year. William had stayed back at Donna's house, sleeping in Felicity's old bedroom. Oliver had carried him to the bed after finding him asleep on the couch. Donna had insisted William stayed the night so they wouldn't have woken him up and for them to have time alone.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">When they got to Felicity's play, Oliver threw his jacket off and lifted Felicity onto his waist walking further into the two story penthouse, when just like deja vu he stopped.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"Where's your room this time?" He smiled.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">"The stairs take you directly to it." She giggled against his lips, remembering the first time they had each other and the same events transpiring.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They made love. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">They took their time with it. He wanted to feel every inch of her. He wanted to take every second of having her in his arms again. She wanted to feel every bit of him inside her. She wanted to show him just how much she has craved him and how much she has missed the way he knew her body.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">And damn did he know her well.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity was laying there in the bed of her apartment, happy. She looked down at Oliver's face that laid on her chest, peacefully sleeping. His body covered hers and she felt like everything was right int he world. She had the man she dreamed of in her arms again. There was one thing that came to her mind and that was that she didn't want to know what she would do if she was never to see his face again. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Felicity wanted his face to be the last thing she saw at night and the first one she saw in the morning. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">His face gave her a sense of home.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15">That's when it hit her.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> <em>Fuck, I am so in love with him. I am in love with Oliver Queen.</em> </span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all comes to a close. Will the traveling back and forth between them ruin them or will love truly conquer all?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the next two days enjoying time away from the offices. Felicity took Oliver and William on a trip around her city. She showed them all her favorite things about her hometown. The only time Felicity actually went to Smoak Tech was to show William the model of her first computer she rebuilt that was kept in a glass case of her office. Curtis and Alena bumped into them and offered to show William all the cool tech they were working on. Oliver and Felicity stayed behind in her office. </p><p>Oliver looked over her office, looking at every piece of art and photo that was displayed. It was different from her office in Starling City. It was a more homey and really showed more of Felicity. It was clear to Oliver just how much she was <em>not</em> planning on staying there. He felt as though he came in and ruined her plan, but he is going to push that aside and take in the fact that she is now his. </p><p>Well as his that she can be without anything being official quite yet.</p><p>Oliver picked up a picture of Felicity posing on a balcony. There was a huge lake behind her and view of tree that went for miles. She was smiling with one of those smiles that is contagious. </p><p>"It was a retreat I went to - well a retreat for myself." Felicity walked up behind him. She placed her hand on his bicep as she looked at the picture, memories coming in. "I went on a little vacation on my own. I set up a phone stand and set a self timer because I wanted to remember that moment forever."</p><p>"And what moment is that?" He turned his head looking down at her.</p><p>"It was after I signed my contract with my investors and I broke up with Cooper." She grabbed the frame in her handed sighed. "It's this beautiful cabin in the woods in Oregon. I just felt like I needed to get away and breath. I was over his shit and broke up with him after signing the final papers. When I first got there I was so broken because I believed that me being a successful business woman  can ruin any chance of my love life. This photo was taken a few days later.”</p><p>Felicity put the frame down and looked up at him. Oliver put his hands in his pockets, taking in every word she spoke.</p><p>“I was listening to this audio book when it finally hit me that I was not going to let a man define me as a woman – both personal and professionally. I was ready to just take life as it was and gave up on the idea that I could find someone that will be there for me and be my support system. Someone who would not be push me down because they were intimidated by my abilities.</p><p>“How about now?” He asked in that rough, yet somehow, soft voice of his. “Do you still think you haven’t found that support?”</p><p>Felicity placed her hands on his chest. “No, I don’t think that way anymore.” Her hands ran up his chest, brushing his cheeks gently, before going through his hair. “I think I found exactly what I was always needing.”</p><p>He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. It was simple but still showing her his love for her.</p><p>Oliver brushed his nose against hers and leaned his forehead down to hers. “Don’t forget that.”</p><p>“I won’t.” She shook her head softly.</p><p>“Felicity, I have a question for you.”</p><p>She pulled away just enough to have his face in full view. “What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t want to make this sound so high school,” he placed his hands on her hips, “but I don’t want there to be any confusion between us.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You already know how I feel about you and I know that we are adults that know where we stand in each other’s life but, Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>She giggled, smiling. Felicity felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. “Of course, I will.”</p><p>She went on her toes as she kissed him deeply. He gripped her hips, pulling them into his as he leaned forward into the kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” He mumbled into her lips.</p><p>Felicity pulled away looking into his eyes as ran her thumb over his lips. This was perfect. He was perfect. She had no doubt about him.</p><p>Her heart raced knowing just that.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak. “Oliver, -“</p><p>“Dad!” William came running in, smiling. They two adults pulled apart as they looked over at him. “Curtis took me to the lab and I got to see what they have planned for the new tablet. I didn’t even know you guys were already making changes.” He looked over at Felicity. “It’s going to be wicked!”</p><p>“I have a very talented team.” Felicity placed her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, how about I take my favorite guys to my favorite sushi spot?”</p><p>“Ooo, sushi!” William exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, this way you can tell all about you and your friend.”</p><p>“What friend?” He looked between his son and new girlfriend.</p><p>Felicity's eyes widened realizing she let something slip of her mouth for the first time. She exchanged eye contact with the small Queen realizing he was okay with it before he looked over at his father.</p><p>“I asked Felicity advice on Kevin.” William blushed thinking about the boy he had a crush on. "I - I like him."</p><p>“Why didn’t you come to me for advice?”</p><p>“You are a man, dad.” William pointed out. “You guys aren’t that great with relationship advice.”</p><p>Felicity tucked her lips in, holding back a laugh.</p><p>“I resent that.” He gasped offended. "I will have you know that I just so happen to have gotten the most beautiful woman in the world to be my girlfriend."</p><p>William watched closely as Oliver pulled Felicity infant of him, wrapping his arms around her waist."Wait. Is this really happening?"</p><p>"Yes it is, buddy." he kissed the back of her head looking at his son.</p><p>"It worked? All my planning and flowers buying, buying the tickets, pretending I needed help for my science project worked?" William rambled about.</p><p>"What? You didn't need my help for the science project?" She somehow felt a fool.</p><p>"Felicity, the only reason I am still in middle school is because I didn't want to leave my friends and Kevin behind." He smirked confidently. "I needed to get you to spend more time with my dad as much as possible."</p><p>"Well I feel played."</p><p>"That makes two of us." Oliver grumbled, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She smacked her hand back against his chest. "Any way, William, are you okay with this? Me and your dad?"</p><p>"I'm more than okay." He pulled out his cellphone. "I have to call Annie and tell her the news."</p><p>“Let’s just go have your sushi first.” Oliver said following behind William, Felicity by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity took Oliver and William back to Starling City in her company jet a day later. William of course, found it the coolest thing in the world. He spent most of the flight in the pilots den asking everything he can about the mechanical board of the plane. Oliver and Felicity stayed cuddled together on the couch.</p><p>There was a certain peace between them knowing that they were going back to Starling officially as a couple.</p><p>She finally found that person she truly believed she could see herself as the smart, successful woman she was and not feel like she has to apologize for it.</p><p>There was in her jet laying her head down on the lap of the man she loves, looking up at him laughing at a story he was telling about how he messed up the very first press conference he gave as mayor of the city. She felt like any woman in love with a man who loves her back.</p><p> </p><p>“We are almost all set Mayor Queen.” Alex said walking into the office for a brief moment before walking out, putting his phone back to his ear.</p><p>“Here is you’re tea, Miss Smoak.” A red head woman handed over a mug over.</p><p>“Thank you, Donna.” Felicity spoke to the secretary who worked at her Starling City location of Smoak Tech.</p><p>“It’s what I do.” She smiled as she turned on her heels, making a confident exit from the office.</p><p>“How’s she working out for you?” Oliver asked putting his suit jacket on, adjusting the collar in the mirror.</p><p>Felicity lifted her lips from the tea she just tasted. “Oh she is an angel sent to me from the heavens – you know if I believed in that. The only thing that is taking some getting use to is that she shares the same name as my mother.”</p><p>"Well think of it as you are destined to be taken care of by a Donna." He made eye contact to her through the mirror.</p><p>"One for my everyday life and one for my work life." She snapped her fingers as if a lightbulb lit up.</p><p>"Exactly." He chuckled. “So, I’m assuming she is better than the last secretary you had here.” He looked over at her sitting in his desk chair.</p><p>“Most definitely.” She nodded. “I am going to miss her when I am back home. Please, thank Alex for recommending her again.”</p><p>Oliver walked over placing his hands on the arm rest of the chair, leaning down, “Not nearly as much as I am going to miss you when you aren’t here.” He kissed the tip of her nose. He didn’t want to mess up her lipstick before the press conference they were about to walk out into.</p><p>She scrounged her nose a bit, smiling.</p><p>“Come on, kids.” Quentin walked in, rubbing his hands together. “It’s show time.”</p><p>Oliver stood up straight, offering his hand over to Felicity as support for her to stand.</p><p>That is how left the office, hand in hand, and remained that way until the elevators opened up to the main floor of the building where everyone can see. Oliver and Felicity had both agreed to keep things between them and their loved ones about their relationship. They didn’t want to take away from the great thing that was happening for the city and for Smoak Tech.</p><p>This was about the power cell and only that.</p><p>They both walked out onto the steps at City Hall down, Oliver being a gentleman and helping her down to the podium. That was the only contact they were okay with in the public eye. After a little waves to everyone, Oliver, stepping to the podium, greeted the media and the citizens of Starling to the unveiling of the power cell.</p><p>He spoke of the future this can hold for everyone and how he felt about it at the beginning of the project to that day. He spoke on the magnificent work everyone at Smoak Tech worked hard for this to be a reality. After a few minutes he introduced Felicity who went on to speak about how the idea came about and the benefits it is already giving to the city. She spoke on the ability and all the specs of the product. After the short speech she nodded over to Donna who was on standby to reveal the power cell.</p><p>Once the photo-op and the switch was turned on Alex opened the time for questions for Oliver and Felicity.</p><p>“How confident are you Mr. Mayor that this won’t be a back fire? Do you think it’s the right product, wrong time?”</p><p>“Not at all. I have seen Miss Smoak in action and everything about this is right time, perfect timing, and perfect company to partner up with. I am very confident that everything will come out as planned.” Oliver nodded over to another member of the press, waiting for their question. “Next question.”</p><p>“Mayor Queen, how did you make the decision to take this, what a lot of people call, risky partnership and a risky technology?”</p><p>“Miss Smoak credentials were all I needed. She has created a marvelous piece of tech. After a few demonstrations and an explanation for someone that doesn’t know the tech language, I was sold. She is young and determined. Something I saw in myself when I first became mayor and I think I’m doing a good job out of it. The people wouldn’t have me at a 94 percent approval rate and a 36 percent lead ahead of my opponent for the new election if you didn’t think so.”</p><p>The crowd chuckled. Oliver glanced back at Felicity, who was standing by Quentin and they both shook their heads at his cockiness.</p><p>Felicity came to find out that the Oliver when mayor was very different from Oliver the father, friend, and now boyfriend. Oliver always held a confidence upon him no matter where he was but there was a character that the city and the media took hold of and never let go and that was the cockiness. Oliver just took it and ran with it.</p><p>He turned back to the crowd, smirking. “Next question.”</p><p>“What is going to happen if the power cell does not work? Will Starling go without power?”</p><p>“I am going to direct that answer to Miss Smoak.” Oliver stepped aside. “She is more equipped to answer that.”</p><p>Felicity stepped forward to the podium. “Hi.” She smiled. “A simple answer to that answer is no. The citizens of Starling City will not go without power. The current system for power will be back up. There is someone assigned to this specific project whose main job will make sure that we wouldn’t have to rely on that back up.”</p><p>“Miss Smoak,” a reporter jumped in, “there is reports that you and Mayor Queen have gotten fairly close together on this project. Some say even romantically. Can you elaborate on that?”</p><p>Felicity was taken aback but not surprised that the media wanted to know more about her relationship with Oliver. Oliver had been spotted in her hometown and with rumors going around from people at both city hall and Smoak Tech it was almost inevitable.</p><p>“I can say that we have gotten close. Mayor Queen and I had an understanding from the very beginning about what we wanted to accomplish here and the mutual respect in how we are both young and have the same drive for success.”</p><p>“So there is no romantic relationship between the two?”</p><p>“We maintain a professional relationship.” Felicity quickly spoke and moved on. “Next question.”</p><p>“Miss Smoak, how did it feel to be working alongside Mayor Queen with his great reputation in this city?”</p><p>Oliver noticed the way she balled her hands into one another on the podium where none of the reporters can see. He looked out onto the crowd and noticed all the eyes on her, eagerly waiting for the answer.</p><p>“Working with –“ Felicity started gritting through her teeth.</p><p>“If I may, Miss Smoak?” Oliver stepped in and gently leaned forward to the mics making sure that everyone can hear him clearly. “I have to say this entire experience has been,” he thought for a second, “thrilling, inspirational, and teaching. I can’t speak for Miss Smoak, but I can say that I feel fortunate to have worked with Miss Smoak on this project. She has taught me so much and her mind is way more advanced than I will ever come to. Her reputation in her industry <em>all over the world</em> speaks for itself.”</p><p>Felicity stepped to the side to allow him in front of the podium and speak to the media. The side of her lip lifted as she watched the man she loved go on the record to speak highly of her in the public. No one had ever done that for sure and she knew that her heart was safe with him.</p><p>“Next Question.”</p><p>“Mayor Queen, what more can you tell us about the power cell?”</p><p>“I’m going to turn all questions regarding the power cell to Miss Smoak.” He motioned over to her. “She is the genius here, not me. This <em>woman </em>is the one in charge. I just signed on the dotted line.”</p><p>Oliver looked over to Felicity, stepping aside. “Miss Smoak? Please.”</p><p> </p><p>After the press conference there was a big celebratory party with the staff of city hall and Smoak Tech as a thank you for everyone's hard work. There were other investors and citizens of Starling to see more information about the power cell to gaining confidence into what their taxes will be going to. </p><p>Oliver and Felicity went off to the side of the room watching everyone when Quentin walked up to the pair.</p><p>"So what are you guys going to do now that this is all over with?" Quentin asked sipping on his ginger ale.</p><p>"I, for one, am going to sleep in tomorrow." Felicity sighed out. "I am exhausted and I know that tomorrow's business of the day is in good hands with Donna."</p><p>"What about you Oliver?"</p><p>"I guess I am staying in bed all day too." He winked over at her. "Maybe binge watch Suits. If I didn't have a thing for blondes, redheads are my next go to."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and watched his attempt to make her jealous. "Harvey Specter is Chef's kiss."</p><p>"How about no Suits and we watch Charmed and I will make us the best breakfast and dinner in bed we will ever have.?"</p><p>"That's what I thought." She smirked.</p><p>"So you were telling the truth." Quentin chuckled."She is the one in charge."</p><p> </p><p>Oliver and Felicity were in the backseat of the black SUV being driven back to Oliver’s apartment. They were exhausted from the reveal and the celebration party afterward. They kept up appearances and maintained distance after the conversation with Quentin. They did have their occasional run ins at the bar or by the appetizer table and had even snuck away a few times to share a short kiss or two, but there was nothing compared to being alone without extra eyes on them.</p><p>“Finally that is all over with.” Felicity slumped down into him as she kicked her heels off.</p><p>“Yes and you get all the rest you deserve, my genius .” Oliver kissed the side of her head, taking hold of her hand.</p><p>“And in your arms no less.” She locked their fingers together pressing her lips against his shoulder.</p><p>They spent the rest of their ride in silence, letting go of the weight of the day off their shoulders. Diggle brought the car to a stop and opened their door wishing them a good night. He waited outside the car until he could see the doors of the apartment building close behind the couple, both because that is what a good bodyguard would do and because that is what an even better friend does.</p><p>Felicity waddled out the elevator trying not to trip on Oliver’s shoes that he gave her to walk out of the car in. He held her heels in her hand as he reached into his pockets opening the door.</p><p>“Shh, careful not to wake William up.” Felicity spoke as she walked into the apartment first.</p><p>“Mr. Oliver, Miss Smoak.” Raisa walked up to them placing the strap of her purse over the shoulder. “Mr. William and I saw the press conference on the TV, congratulations. Everything came out so well.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Raisa.” Felicity slipped out of the shoes, smiling.</p><p>“Well, I’m off. You two have a good night.” Raisa placed her hand on Oliver’s cheeks quickly, almost like a mother’s affection.</p><p>“Goodnight, Raisa.” Oliver followed her out to elevator before walking back inside to find Felicity out by the balcony.</p><p>“How do we always find ourselves out here, Miss Smoak?” Oliver walked up wrapping his arms around her from behind.</p><p>“It’s calming out here.” She nuzzled into his hold. “The lights, the breeze. It kind of reminds me of the cabin.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he kissed the skin where her neck and shoulder meet.</p><p>“Yes it also is a life changing place for me.” She looked back at him. “This is where we were alone for the first time. This is where it all began.”</p><p>He kissed her softly, pulling away to look at her again.</p><p>“Oliver?”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>A soft smile crawled upon his lips as his hand reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. “I love you, too.”</p><p>And there they were in each other’s arms kissing literally feeling on top of the world. Their future didn’t seem so far away because it was finally there with them.</p><p> </p><p>One Year Later…</p><p>“Felicity is back!” William yelled out into the apartment as he walked back in from the balcony where he saw her exit a town car.</p><p>Over the past two years Felicity did a lot of flying back and forth from her home and Starling City when she wasn’t away on business trips. The relationship between her and Oliver only grew stronger over time. Of course like any couple there were some arguments on why he couldn’t fly out to where she was due to responsibilities with city hall or Felicity going home right away after already being away for a business trip. There were struggles and difficulties by with anything they always came around and managed to talk it because losing one another wasn’t an option.</p><p>Felicity is - finally - back in Star City after being away for a month.  She had promised William to be back for the annual spring break camping trip. This would be her third time around but knew that it wouldn’t be her last. She started to realize how quickly and swiftly she had fallen into Queen Family traditions and how they fell into hers.</p><p>Oliver and William and gone back home with her for Hanukkah that first year together. She taught them everything about her holiday and the family traditions with come with it.</p><p>By the time the news had become official of their relationship months after business ended between city hall and Smoak Tech, Oliver and Felicity had felt the freedom to openly be themselves without a worry in the world on who may see them. For their first anniversary together Oliver and Felicity traveled to Aruba for a week spending time away from all the stress that came with both their jobs. It was the best week she had taken in a long time and it was also the week in which Felicity had realized that she was ready to drop everything in the world to be with this man.</p><p>She spent the following year planning to do just that.</p><p>“Hey, William!” Felicity smiled, reaching her chin up over his shoulder as they hugged. “Gosh, you are getting so big!”</p><p>She pulled away to look at him up and down, proudly.</p><p>“I am 16 now, Felis.” He chuckled, his voice raspy as he started to hit puberty.</p><p>“That is very true. You are a man now.” She placed her bag on the chair as she followed William over to the living room. “Where is your father?”</p><p>“I am right here.” Oliver came strolling down the stairs and over to Felicity. “Hi, baby.”</p><p>Her face melted into the touch of his hands cupping her face. “Hi.” She bit her bottom lip, grinning before pressing her lips onto his.</p><p>“As much as I love you both, I am going to head upstairs.” William rolled his eyes and grabbed Felicity’s two big suitcases taking them with him. “I’ll put these in the room.”</p><p>“Are you ready for camping?” He asked moving some hair out of her face.</p><p>“Yes, I have been excited about it all week. I have worked overtime to make this trip be successful.” She smirked and fell back into the couch.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he squinted his eyes, carefully sitting down beside her. “I got everything settled with the camp grounds ranger just now upstairs.”</p><p>“No, this is my little surprise.” She placed her legs over his lap.</p><p>He reached over and started undoing the straps on her heels taking them off, almost automatically and naturally. “You are walking on thin ice, Miss Smoak. Elaborate.”</p><p>“Okay, but only because I am too excited to hold it any longer.” She leaned up and over to close space between them. “I bought an apartment.”</p><p>“Oh? What was wrong with your house?”</p><p>“In Starling.”</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“I sold my house back home and I just got escrow on a beautiful home a few blocks over.” She reached over placing her hand on his chest. “I made changes to make the Starling location my main location of operation. Baby, you should see the apartment. It’s perfect. Donna found it and she really knows my taste. I can’t wait for you to –“</p><p>“No.” he quickly interrupted..</p><p>“What?” Oliver grabbed her legs placing them down so he can get up. “What do you mean no? I thought you would be happy that I was going to be closer to you and William.”</p><p>She looked as his back as he turned from her a few feet away. She didn’t understand. They had spoken about one day in the future coming together closer be it him to her or her to him.</p><p>“No. I don’t want you to move to the apartment.” He turned back to her and reached down grabbing her hand, pulling her up. “I want you to move here with me.”</p><p>“Really?” she leaned up, going on her toes for a brief moment. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Babe, this is all I have wanted since the day your old apartment here ended its lease.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in.</p><p>“I will tell Donna to work her magic and pull out of escrow.” She linked her fingers behind his neck.</p><p>“Then that is settled.” He smirked. “You are moving in. You, Felicity Smoak, came as a surprise to me and my life.”</p><p>“Yeah?” she leaned her head back to look up at him.</p><p>“Absolutely. Here I thought you were the right fit on the business end but it turns out that you were the right fit for me.”</p><p>“I guess it really was more than just business for us.” She got up on her toes once more.</p><p>“From the very beginning.” He nodded.</p><p>Oliver held her up in his arms, not wanting to ever let go. “I love you.”</p><p>She ran her hand through his hair, like she did whenever she was about to kiss him. “Thank you for opening my heart in a way I never thought possible.”</p><p>He looked into her eyes then down at her lips before colliding his with hers.</p><p>The deal was sealed. He was ready to make her the CEO of his heart. Of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is the end. I truly enjoyed writing this story. It was random when it came about. Someone on my timeline asked for a Mayor/CEO fic to be written. I messaged this person and asked what they wanted to see in it. She told me and everything else was history. Now she is my twitter wife, I love her oh so very much and I wrote the character Annie specifically in honor of her. Anna, my dear sweet girl, thank you for your support and love on the fic and in my life! I am so thankful for you and your friendship! You are forever immortalized in my heart and in this fic! xoxox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just couldn’t leave this story without giving all of these characters a proper ending! I have enjoyed it &amp; I hope all you have too! SENDING LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN ON THIS JOURNEY WITH ME! ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years later....</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Oliver?" </p><p>"You know how him, Quentin." Felicity whispered over to him, adjusting her three year old daughter, Mia Samantha Smoak-Queen, in her lap. "He's famously late again."</p><p>"Had it not been for your secretary, beautifully named Donna by the way," Mama Smoak mentioned for the hundredth time, "dragging his ass to the hospital he would have been late to his own daughter's birth."</p><p>"I am so grateful for her." Felicity grinned thinking of that day. "You know she even scolded him that day so I didn't have to."</p><p>"That's my girl." Donna smiled proudly as she held onto her husband's hand.</p><p>A few months after Felicity moved to Starling City, Quentin and Donna Smoak eloped to Las Vegas and got married. They knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and didn't want the fuss of the rest of the world. It wasn't long until she grabbed her things and moved in with her new husband, closer to her daughter.</p><p>"Oliver still late?" A sweet voice came across a seat apart on the other side of Felicity.</p><p>"Annie, Steve, you made it!" Felicity squealed excitedly.</p><p>"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Steve leaned past Annie, smiling.</p><p>"Let me see the ring." Felicity put her hand out for her newly engaged friend.</p><p>"Isn't it perfect?" Annie smiled happily, showing her new bling to people she considered her extended family.</p><p>"Gorgeous!" The blonde agreed before hugging her friend careful not to squish the two year old in her arms.</p><p>"I also want you to be the first to know that Steve and I are moving across the country." Annie reached back holding her fiancé's hand.</p><p>"I got a job offer a city over from Starling. I start in the fall." Steve said.</p><p>"Oh my god!" She gasped. "My guys is going to be happy to have you closer."</p><p>"What are you guys going to be happy about?" Oliver squeezed in unexpectedly and over to his seat between Felicity and Annie.</p><p>”Daddy!” Mia reached her small around out.</p><p>”Bunny!” Oliver smiled wide grabbing her, sitting her on his lap.</p><p>"Oh, hush, he just walked up to the podium." Kevin waved over to the whole clan politely not takin his eyes off the younger Queen, he has called his boyfriend for a few years now, on stage.</p><p>"Hello fellow graduates, family and friends." William started his valedictorian speech. "Like many kids I had a hero I looked up to but mine didn’t wear a cape or tights. No, mine wore glasses, skirts and stilettos. Her name was Felicity Meghan Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies. I have always been interesting in Computer Science – that’s why I am earning my masters on it today.”</p><p>The crowd chuckled.</p><p>“My father and mother would buy me just about everything in regards to it. Books, broken down toy trucks, anything. I even wired my skateboard to go automatically for me by controller when I was 8. A few weeks later I see this magazine on Forbes 100 with a woman looking powerful and I pick it up and I never put it down. I became obsessed with her. ”</p><p>Felicity reached over and grabbed hold of Oliver’s hand tightly, listening.</p><p>“Before my mother passed away she recorded interviews, speeches, and I paid close attention to her career. Then one day I heard she was going into business with my father and that is any kid’s dream – to meet their hero. I was bursting at the seams to meet her and talk to her. I wanted to get a glimpse of her mind. It was truly a dream come true for a 14 year old kid. I am lucky to still be living that dream at 22. Over the years, she became my mentor and that inspiration of pushing harder to succeed in what I do, but more than that she became my mom too.”</p><p>Oliver brought Felicity’s hand to his lips and kissed her over her wedding ring. They both smiled proudly at each other before turning back to their son.</p><p>“She taught me things I know my mother would have done for me if she was still with us. She corrected me when I was wrong and allowed me to push out of a box I closed myself in. Felicitygave me a little sister and an extended family. It was all a little boy who only had his father, grandpa and a nanny could ever want. So I say to the graduating class. Find your purpose. Find your inspiration and don’t let go because it will take you places and you have to believe in that. I did and it brought me here before you all.”</p><p>He took a second and caught his father’s eyes. He was hiding this secret.</p><p>“It brought me to signing an investment deal for my start up.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Oliver jumped to his feet and pumped his fist in the air as he held his daughter clapping excitingly in his arm. “That’s my boy!” Oliver turned in full circle, screaming it to everyone in attendance.</p><p>“Oliver, sit down.” Felicity giggled pulling him down. “Let him finish his speech.”</p><p>He looked over to his wife proudly as his son continued his speech in the background. “Our boy did it. Did you know about this?”</p><p>“Yes, I did he told me he wanted to surprise you.” She bit her lip smiling.</p><p>“You two and your surprises.” He shook his head.</p><p>“I have one more for you.” She looked him in the eyes, speaking low for only him to hear.  “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>She giggled and nodded as she cupped his face. “I am. We are having another baby.”</p><p>He pressed his lips against hers feeling the excitement rush through his body. Everything was right with the world.</p><p>They created a beautiful family, related or not, together. They made each other better.</p><p>They were the right fit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: olicityxbett<br/>If you like this you should go read my multi-chapter fic Life As We Know It.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>